Sueño de una noche eterna
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: que hubiera sucedido si Lisa no confesara su amor
1. Chapter 1 Helena

**SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE ETERNA **

_**Que hubiera pasado si Lisa no hubiera encontrado el valor de decir Te Amo**_

**CAPITULO UNO **

_¿Me has llamado bella? Lo has de retirar.  
><em>_Demetrio ama tu belleza. ¡Gran dicha!  
><em>_Le guían tus ojos, y tu voz divina  
><em>_le suena más dulce que al pastor la alondra  
><em>_cuando el trigo es verde y el espino brota.  
><em>_El mal se contagia. ¡Pero no un semblante!  
><em>_El tuyo, mi Hermia, quisiera robarte.  
><em>_Mi oído, tu voz; mis ojos anhelan  
><em>_tus ojos; mi lengua, el son de tu lengua.  
><em>_Fuera mío el mundo, menos a Demetrio,  
><em>_por cambiarme en ti lo daría entero.  
><em>_¡Ah, enséñame a ser bella, dime ya  
><em>_cómo logras a Demetrio enamorar!_

- Por que no pude hablar cuando debí hacerlo – se pregunta una atribulada Lisa Hayes acostada en su cama con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación.

Los rayos de sol entran por la ventana a pesar de sus gruesas cortinas, sabe que es ya es de día, pero no desea levantarse de su estado semi-vegetativo auto-impuesto, no quiere exponerse a escuchar absolutamente nada del ""increíble" evento del día anterior.

"Maldita sea Rick Hunter, ahora que voy a hacer…" - sus tribulaciones se ven interrumpidas una vez más por el insistente timbre del teléfono, ella no hace nada por contestar.

- Deja tu mensaje después del vip – es la contestadora que entra una vez más a su rescate

- Lisa, se que estas ahí escondida bajo tus cobijas… levanta el auricular en este instante – Claudia de nuevo – Lisa si no tomas esta llamada te juro que no tendré más remedio de ir a sacarte a rastras de tu cama

- Estoy viva, no te preocupes – la voz que escucha no es muy alentadora, pero tampoco algo que le cause alarma

- Ya me tenías preocupada mujer, no puedes estar ahí encerrada para siempre

- Ese no es mi plan, pero si el estar aquí como vegetal todo el día

- Tienes que salir de casa

- No me obligues, no quiero enfrentarme a ello todavía

- Algún día tendrás que hacerlo

- Pero no hoy… prometo levantarme y hacer algo más que estar como alcachofa pero no me obligues a salir

- Esta bien, no quieres que vaya para allá

- No, por que ya te conozco Grant vas a empezar con tu muy hábil labor de convencimiento y cuando menos lo espere ya estaré en algún restaurante comiendo algo

- Eso no tiene nada de malo amiga, no debes estar sola en estos momentos

- Claudia, regálame el día de hoy, solamente hoy… déjame enfrentar esto yo sola, necesito hacerlo no puedo depender de ti siempre… solo hoy, mañana podrás volver a ser mi protectora

- Lisa, vamos no ganas nada con esta actitud de mártir, tienes que seguir adelante

- Cloe déjame ser una reina del drama solamente por un día, ya mañana seré nuevamente la reina de hielo

- Tampoco quiero eso, un punto medio sería bueno

- Prometo que así será, trabajare para ser una nueva Lisa Hayes

- Aja claro

- Lo prometo, voy a cambiar si la vida continua necia en darme la espalda, no me queda otra más que…

- Darle una buena nalgada

- Tonta, pero si algo por el estilo

- Bueno empieza este cambio radical desde hoy, sal de la cama y toma un baño

- Lo haré

- Estaré en casa por si cambias de parecer

- Serás la primera en saberlo

- Te quiero…

- Hasta donde se fue mi globo, yo también

"Que haría sin ti Claudia… creo que tienes razón, no puedo estar aquí echada cual vaca sagrada hindú, solamente lamentándome" – se incorpora y se sienta con su espalda recargada en la pared – "Por que no pude abrir la boca, por que tuve que quedarme callada"

Su mente regresa a los recuerdos de como su valor se esfumo al verla a su lado… dentro de ella grito te amo, pero de su boca salieron otras palabras muy distintas, definitivamente ese día estaba entre su top 5 de los peores de su vida… ese maldito día perdió a los dos más importantes hombres de su vida, a su padre sustituto y al hombre con el que ella fantaseaba pasar el resto de vida.

FLASHBACK

Ahí estaba yo… vestida con mi uniforme parada frente a Rick, mi endemoniadamente atractivo y sexy Teniente Hunter, hacía un viento helado de invierno pero solamente el verlo me lleno de un agradable calorcito el corazón, iba preparada para decírselo, era la mejor oportunidad, iba a irme lejos y no tendría que quedarme a su lado y tener una situación incomoda por que el no me correspondiera.

Por unos segundos cuando el abrió la puerta, estuve segura de que el me correspondía, su mirada me dijo tantas cosas y miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, pláticas sobre todo y nada, los ciclos de películas en su casa o en la mía, conciertos al aire libre, comidas y cenas con los Sterlings y Claudia, las compras para decorar nuestras respectivas casas, aquellas veces que fingimos ser una pareja a punto de casarse para conseguir un mejor precio, inclusive ese pequeño beso de aquel día lluvioso – dulce y sincero con un rico sabor a vino tinto, pero esa seguridad se esfumo de golpe cuando de la nada apareció el hermoso rostro de Minmei a su lado y mi valor se fue por el retrete.

Comencé a explicarles todo sobre mi gran misión, ir a colonizar el espacio, viajar por lo más recóndito del universo en busca de nuevos mundos, al mando del Megaroad con miles de soldados y civiles a mis órdenes, aún durante mi discursillo trate de acumular valor para confesarle mis sentimientos _"peleo contigo para evitar besarte, cada grito ha llevado un beso escondido, cada vez que nos hemos insultado he terminado deseando que me hagas el amor, todas esas veces que estamos juntos he querido decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te necesito"_… pero como podía decirle que lo amaba si él ya tenía todo lo que deseaba, ella estaba ahí en su hogar, en su cama después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, ella al fin estaba ahí con él… que ilusiones podría yo tener si nunca habíamos compartido más que dos besos obligados, uno de sentimientos no definidos, aunque no cabía duda que era el mejor beso que en su vida había recibido tan demandante sensual y dulce al mismo tiempo, también estaban las miles de horas platica. Que es eso en comparación a suspiros, aliento y saliva compartidos, a miles de horas cama.

Me trague las palabras y aunque quise decirlas simplemente no pude, se rehusaron a salir de mi garganta.

- Y ahora solamente me queda algo por decir… Cuídate mucho y cuida a mi ciudad por mi quieres, no dejes que nada malo le suceda mientras estoy lejos.

- Claro que lo haré – respondió y ambos nos hicimos un saludo militar – te voy a extrañar Hayes

- Y yo a ti Hunter, pero así es la milicia no se nos deja hacer raíces en ninguna parte, ahora tengo que irme, parto mañana muy temprano rumbo al satélite fabrica, nuevamente adiós Minmei, cuida a este cabeza hueca, no dejes que haga ninguna tontería, vale?

- Así lo haré Comandante Hayes – lucía tan pequeña al lado del hombre que ambas amamos, aferrada a su brazo, en su mirada reflejaba una infinita tristeza combinada con agradecimiento, ella sabía perfectamente a que había ido realmente y con esa mirada me daba las gracias por no luchar por él, no era una arpía después de todo.

Me di la vuelta y antes de siquiera comenzar a caminar las lágrimas que habían amenazado con traicionarme surcaban mis mejillas. Así como así había perdido, sin ni siquiera luchar, mi batalla más importante, aquella donde estaba en juego mi felicidad.

El ataque de Khyron me sorprendió rumbo a casa, yo solamente caminaba por las calles de la ciudad lamentándome por mi cobardía, cuando escuche la explosión y por inercia me tire al suelo para protegerme, lo más sorprende fue que cuando intentaba incorporarme él llego corriendo a mi lado

- Tranquilízate Lisa – dijo mientras me ayudo a levantarme

- Nos están atacando, crees que sean refuerzos

- No… parece que nuestro viejo amigo Khyron no desea irse sin antes terminar con nosotros

- Tengo que ir a la base de inmediato

- Lisa estas muy débil, yo…

Esos segundos en que titubeo mientras me sostenía fuertemente por la cintura todavía su calida respiración en mi cuello me devolvió las ilusiones, inclusive por unos instantes olvide el ataque… no se si fue mi imaginación o por lo aturdida que estaba pero cuando voltee a verle inclusive sentí que estuvo a punto de besarme

- Rick… por Dios tenemos que ir al refugio

- Minmei, yo… - de inmediato me soltó como una papa caliente

- Ponla a salvo, yo estoy bien – dije mientras me trataba de arreglar el uniforme y el cabello, me sentí tan extraña como si ella nos hubiera encontrado en una situación mucho más comprometedora

- Estas segura

- Si, no perdamos más tiempo… nos necesitan en el frente

- Vamos Minmei – echaron a correr – nos vemos en batalla – grito mientras ambos se alejaban tomados de la mano

- Ahí te esperaré piloto – respondí observándolos a lo lejos, tomados de la mano fuertemente, como diciendo en silencio si tu vas yo me voy contigo, nuevamente emprendí mi camino con lágrimas en los ojos, solamente que ahora en dirección al SDF1

Pero ese día tuve que enfrentarme a una pérdida aún mayor, durante la última batalla contra los Zentraedi, Khyron y Azonia me arrebataron al otro hombre importante de mi vida… Henry Gloval, mi segundo padre daba su vida para que sus chicas del puente pudieran continuar su labor, eso en verdad me devasto, estaba dispuesta y preparada para vivir sin Rick a mi lado, pero que sería de mi, y de tantos otros militares cuyo ejemplo a seguir era el Capitán Gloval.

Permanecí de pie por horas observando los restos del SDF1 que se confundían con los del crucero Zentraedi, en algún lugar entre los hierros retorcidos estaba él, cuyo último aliento lo había dedicado a cerrar manualmente la válvula de la cápsula de escape en la que iban sus subordinadas… no sus pequeñas, aquellas a las que había aprendido a querer como si fueran sus hijas, antes de hacerlo me había dado su pipa "_para que me recuerdes, estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes_".

Claudia y las conejitas, aunque algo maltratadas, habían sobrevivido… yo simplemente no pude ir al hospital de inmediato con ellas, el dolor del hombro izquierdo me estaba matando y estaba casi segura que estaba dislocado, pero no pude moverme de ese lugar, cuando llevaron la cápsula a la orilla del lago y pudimos salir de ella, me acerque a la orilla, un leve oleaje mojaba mis pies pero de igual manera que ignoraba el dolor físico que sentía tampoco hice el menor caso del agua, solo me pare ahí y continuaba de pie viendo el horrible paisaje.

- Se fue como un héroe – era Rick no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado parado junto a mi

- La mejor manera de morir para aquellos al servicio de Ares – respondí dolida, por primera vez en mi vida no pensaba que era un honor morir así

- Aunque no lo creas, no hay mejor manera que irse que defendiendo a los que uno ama

- Eso lo se, el capitán siempre se hunde con su barco, una parte de mi esta orgullosa de él por ser tan valiente pero la otra esta molesta, desilusionada, muerta de tristeza por que jamás pensé que sería tan pronto, no pensé tener que ver morir a otro padre en circunstancias tan parecidas

- No se que decirte, yo...

- No hay nada que decir, Henry Global se ha ido como el valiente hombre que siempre fue

- No estas bien, tienes que ir al hospital, te ves algo…

- Jodida… entonces es bastante no algo, como esta Minmei – respondí cortante

- Bien, algo asustada… cuando escucho mi voz comenzó a llorar aún más, pero cuando colgamos ya estaba más tranquila, le dije que necesitaba ver como estaban ustedes.

- Me alegro que ambos estén a salvo

- Vamos te llevo al hospital – dijo y puso su brazo en mi hombro y el dolor se intensifico

- Que has sabido de Miriya, la bebe y Max – fingí no escuchar su ofrecimiento y apreté el puño de mi brazo sano para no sentir el dolor

- Los tres están bien, vamos tienes que ir al hospital a que te revisen

- Gracias al cielo, no podría perder más amigos…

- Deja de hacerte tonta

- Estoy bien – respondí terminantemente – solamente necesito unos minutos para despedirme de mi padre

- Yo Lisa… lo siento, pero realmente me preocupa verte así

- No Rick yo lo siento, se que no luzco bien pero necesito estar sola, vale… hablamos más tarde

- No puedo dejarte aquí, así como estas

- Si eres mi amigo, lo harás… ya hay un cabo esperándome para llevarme a donde tenga que ir cuando este lista, por ahora no lo estoy

- Por que soy tu amigo tengo que asegurarme que estas bien

- Ya te dije que lo estoy, cuando Roy murió yo te di tu espacio, eso es exactamente lo que yo te estoy pidiendo… déjame a solas para poder decirle adiós a mi padre

- Eres necia como una mula Hayes

- Y siempre ha sido así Hunter, sabes que no voy a cambiar de parecer digas lo digas – "excepto que eso sea te amo"

- En verdad no voy a convencerte – sacudí mi cabeza como única respuesta – esta bien pero prométeme que iras directo al hospital

- Lo prometo… ¿Rick?

- Si Lis

- Cuida mucho a Minmei y salúdala de mi parte, dile que en verdad me alegra mucho que este bien

- Así lo haré

El se alejo y lo oí hablar con el cabo, probablemente dándole instrucciones precisas de a donde tenía que llevarme.

Durante nuestra platica no voltee a verlo, sus ojos azules y perfectas facciones podrían haberme hecho sentir mejor, tal vez hasta disipar el frío que sentía dentro mi, como en aquella ocasión que me rescato del gran cañón y olvide todo a mi alrededor en el momento en que me abrazó. Deseaba tanto volver a hacerlo, abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho, sentir sus brazos alrededor mío protegiéndome, embriagarme de su sutil aroma. Cuando sentí su fuerte y varonil mano sobre mi hombro pensé que no podría resistirlo aún con el dolor desee tanto sentir esa mano acariciando mi rostro con ternura… pero no podría ser, él estaba ahora con quien siempre debió estar, no podía hacerlo, Rick Hunter no era más que mi amigo, el mejor que había tenido después de Claudia y eso era más que suficiente para mi, debía serlo, pero en ese momento necesitaba que alguien que me amará me tomará en sus brazos y me dijera que todo estaría bien… y ese no era él.

- Adiós Papa… en verdad fuiste más mi padre que el Almirante, siempre estuviste ahí con la palabra perfecta, aún en mi tonta confusión amorosa supiste como ayudarme para evitar que hiciera la idiotez de dejar el ejercito, jamás olvidare tus enseñanzas y tu cariño – saque la pipa del bolsillo de mi uniforme – la tendré siempre conmigo, tu siempre estarás aquí en mente y en mi corazón – hice un saludo militar con la mano derecha, el dolor del brazo izquierdo ya era insoportable – continuaremos tu legado de paz, la conservaremos a costa de nuestra vida si es necesario

La chicas de Global pasamos algunos días en el hospital, tiempo en el que tuve varias visitas de los Stearling, de Rick y Minmei… tenía buenos amigos, tal vez ahora si ya era huérfana y no tenía al hombre que amaba a mi lado pero tenía a los mejores amigos que una podría desear. Un día a la vez solía decir mama, y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer con mi vida.

El funeral de mi padre no fue lo que en lo personal habría escogido, miles de personas reunidas escuchando discursos de gente que realmente no lo conocían, puro protocolo sin sentido, si no es por Rick que sentado a mi lado puso su mano sobre la mía cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de levantarme e irme, lo hubiera hecho.

Al final mientras todos presentaban sus "respetos" a un ataúd vació, jamás recuperaron su cuerpo, yo camine y me recargue en el barandal del pequeño cementerio sobre una colina artificial a las afueras de la ciudad, desde ahí uno podía ver toda la ciudad, yo mantenía mi vista fija hacia el lago de donde los restos del crucero de Khyron habían sido removidos para permitir las tareas de reconstrucción del SDF1, ese era en realidad el lugar donde el cuerpo de mi padre descansaba, en silencio hice una oración mientras deje que las lagrimas cayeran por mi rostro, no me importo que la gente se diera cuenta que en el fondo no era tan ruda como todos pensaban. Rick se acercó a mi, toco suavemente mi hombro sano, cuando voltee a verle simplemente me abrazó fuertemente mientras decía mi oído – "todo estará bien, yo siempre estaré a tu lado" – yo me deje llevar por su aroma, por su fuerza, por el cariño que se que siente por mi, no pude abrazarlo pues tenía mi brazo inmovilizado en un cabestrillo, solamente respondí entre sollozos mientras recargue mi cabeza en su pecho "lo se amigo".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se levanta de su cama tratando de ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos que aún le dolían, y camina rumbo a su baño, al hacerlo y pasar frente a un espejo su reflejo no es nada halagador – "creo que luzco peor que ese día"

Decide mejor solamente lavarse la cara, y sentarse en su sillón a leer un poco, odia tener tanto tiempo para pensar, pero tampoco puede estar 24 x 7 en la base, necesita fingir que tiene una vida y tiempo para si misma. Toda la mañana intento combatir la tentación de prender el televisor y por casualidad toparse con aquello que el día anterior había podido evitar, ver a Rick casarse con alguien que no era ella.

Rick y Minmei habían contraído nupcias el día anterior, claro esta que Lisa había sido invitada a tan grandioso evento, continuaba con su actuación de ser la mejor amiga de Rick – "_mejor eso que nada_" – se decía continuamente a si misma, sin embargo había encontrado la mejor excusa en la única constante de su vida… su trabajo, las labores de reconstrucción de la ciudad habían sido difíciles y frustrantes, deseo tantas veces patear a Mainstroff que le sorprendía no haberlo hecho.

En cuanto a la boda, solamente había bastado una nota de agradecimiento a la invitación, Rick estuvo tan ocupado con los preparativos que no tuvo tiempo de siquiera insistirle a su mejor amiga, aunque el viernes antes de salir de la base había recibido una botella de vino tinto de su parte con una pequeña nota.

"_Aunque no este lloviendo toma una copa a mi salud" _

Todas las chicas hicieron mil y un conjeturas sobre lo escrito por Rick – "Fue la vez que casi se besaron" – le había dicho Claudia – "Aquella cuando te platique sobre el como inicio mi relación con Roy" – su respuesta fue un simple "no significa nada". Ahora la botella esta en el fondo de su refrigerador y no tiene la menor intención de abrirla, al menos no hasta que estuviera más tranquila. Aunque todavía pensaba que no era nada, una parte de ella se había ilusionado con lo dicho por Claudia, tal vez Rick si intentaba decirle algo, esa noche lluviosa compartieron ese beso que ella atesoraría hasta el final de sus días, uno con el delicioso sabor de su saliva y la de Rick sazonado con el vino tinto que ella había bebido… no, eso era como de Novela de Jane Austen o de las Hermanas Brontë, además Rick jamás haría algo tan sutil… si el hubiera deseado que Lisa le diera una razón para no casarse simple y sencillamente lo habría dicho.

No, el simplemente había recordado un momento genial que ambos compartieron y al no poder ella estar ahí en el momento más feliz de su vida, la culminación de todos sus sueños, su boda soñada con Lyn Minmei, el pedía que brindará por el, por su felicidad. Además no podía volver a hacer castillo en el aire, esperando que el correspondiera sus sentimientos, el es ahora un hombre casado.

Decide buscar en su librero en su librero de su pequeña estancia su hermosa copia del "Señor de los Anillos". La tierra media siempre la hacía sentir mejor, desde la primera vez que la leyó con Lady Fiona Hayes a la edad de 6 años, las aventuras de la comunidad del anillo la hacían sentir mejor, el como el bien vencía al mal siempre le daba esperanzas, pero ahora sentada en su loveseat no hace más que recordarle aún más a Rick. Antes de que él regresará con Minmei, Lisa le había regalado su vieja copia, aquella que leía religiosamente cada año, había pertenecido a su madre y la leían juntas antes de que fallecería, al darle ese viejo libro Lisa le había dado uno de sus más queridos tesoros, lleno de hermosos recuerdos, para ella era como si le hubiera entregado un trozo de su pasado para construir juntos un futuro…

Acaban de ver la trilogía un día que sus descansos coincidieron, pasaron horas literalmente acostados, ella con su cabeza recargada en su amplio y varonil pecho, en el mismo sillón en el que ahora ella esta solamente observando la portada del libro que sostiene en sus manos, al terminar el Retorno del Rey, Rick confeso que jamás había leído los libros, ella sin más se levanto y fue a su habitación, regreso con su tesoro, el solamente rió y se quejo del tamaño y peso del volumen en pasta dura hermosamente ilustrado. Una semana después Minmei había regresado a su vida, y al salir ella del hospital después del ataque de Khyron había encontrado una carísima primera edición sobre su cama regalo de la pareja.

"Me pregunto si conservarás mi copia, mi precioso como tu lo llamas, probablemente este en un estante de la Mansión Hunter, perdido entre primeras ediciones de libros que algún día leerán a sus hijos" – suspira para darse cuenta que las aventuras de los pequeños hobbits poco harían por su humor.

Es hora de sacar el verdadero kit de emergencia… es hora de que un Sueño de Noche de Verano me ayude a salir de este invierno del descontento – sonríe por su broma y esta segura que ahora Rick si la entendería, en un principio él no era un gran aficionado a leer, en especial clásicos, pero poco a poco fue adentrándose en la literatura gracias a que ella literalmente lo obligo – "no es lo mismo leer a Milan Kundera que ver como se le masacra en cine" – le había dicho mientras le daba una copia de la Insoportable Levedad del Ser.

Camina a su habitación para buscar su libro favorito en todo el mundo, su alter ego Helena suspirando por el amor de Demetrio aka Rick Hunter, pero al hacerlo se vuelve a ver al espejo y ahora si definitivamente no le gusta en lo absoluto lo que ve en el reflejado

Definitivamente necesito darle una buena nalgada a la vida, pero otro día será – decide volver a la cama y vegetar un poco más


	2. Chapter 2 Puck

**CAPITULO DOS **

_¡Cuánto más felices son un as que otras!  
><em>_Para Atenas soy como ella de hermosa,  
><em>_mas, ¿de qué me sirve? No lo cree Demetrio:  
><em>_lo que todos saben no quiere saberlo.  
><em>_¿Que él yerra adorando los ojos de Hermia?  
><em>_Yo tampoco acierto amando sus prendas.  
><em>_A lo que es grosero, deforme y vulgar  
><em>_Amor puede darle forma y dignidad._

Se observa con detenimiento al espejo, tratando de concentrarse en lo que en él ve. Tras varias horas en el salón de belleza y haber gastado lo equivalente a una semana de paga, no puede estar más que satisfecha con el resultado. Su cabello es corto, mucho más corto de lo que jamás lo había llevado, un corte estilo años 20's como el de la Diva Louise Brooks. Esa había sido su idea, empezar el cambio que su vida necesitaba por su exterior, y que mejor que un nuevo corte de cabello, se veía más joven y hermosa que en muchos años. Su semblante era parecido al que tuvo durante su relación con Karl, pero ahora con ese aire de madurez y sofisticación que los años le habían dado.

El detonante de dejar su costumbre vegetativa a un lado, después de desperdiciar los últimos tres domingos oculta en casa, sin mencionar los últimos años suspirando por alguien que no compartía sus sentimientos, fue algo extraño. Si bien había estado algo decaída desde que Rick y Minmei le dieron la noticia de su matrimonio, no se sentía al borde del suicidio, ni siquiera había derramado una lagrima, se distrajo lo más que pudo con su trabajo, en películas viejas y sus libros, y cuando se atrevía a recordar el asunto se repetía que estaba bien, que jamás había tenido sus esperanzas muy altas, ya conocía a Rick y su historial con la voluble jovencita, aunque siempre muy consciente de que realmente estaba deprimida.

El tiempo que estuvo sentada mientras el estilista se daba vuelo con su cabello, Lisa estuvo en silencio con la nariz metida en su diario, inmersa en el análisis del día anterior, el día de su epifanía, no quería que nada la distrajera de sus ideas así que literalmente se metió en su burbuja con el fondo musical que su selección de música clásica y opera le ofrecían.

FLASHBACK

Que día el de ayer… primero me avisan que no hay quien supla a Sammy en el puente así que además de todas mis tareas usuales tendré que suplirla durante dos semanas, segundo el problema que significo el arranque del tren rápido a los suburbios por la falta de coordinación entre los involucrados, y como cereza del pastel la junta de resultados de la reconstrucción de la ciudad, odio esa reunión, salí tan frustrada y molesta de que después de una junta de más de cuatro horas no hayamos llegado a absolutamente ninguna solución a los cientos de asuntos que se intentan tratar, todo debido a la necedad del líder de la División Científica, el Insufrible Capitán Mainstroff.

Como siempre James había hecho derroche de su maravillosa personalidad de serpiente, con sus intransigencias y comentarios maliciosos, culpándonos a todos de errores que realmente eran compartidos entre la concepción y ejecución de los trabajos, pero como siempre su blanco preferido era el recién nombrado Capitán Lisa Hayes.

Por más que intentaba defenderme su respuesta era la misma – "no necesitamos sus excusas jovencita, sino hechos" - no estoy del todo segura que es lo que más le molesta a James, mi género o mi edad, pero en verdad no me puede ver ni en pintura, aunque el sentimiento es mutuo, considero a ese remedo de hombre un trepador en busca de un buen puesto político, sin importarle a quienes tenga que pisar para lograrlo. El pensar en las batallas que sostendremos al comenzar los trabajos del Megaroad me puso de peor humor.

Camine rumbo a mi oficina hecha una furia, al grado que la gente me fue abriendo paso, la reina de Hielo Hayes regresaba en su mejor forma, intente trabajar en los pendientes de la reunión pero no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, por un lado mi humor no era el mejor y por otro recurría a una práctica que estaba intentando dejar atrás, fantasear con Rick cada vez que me sentía así. Tome la decisión de que lo mejor era ir al gimnasio y liberar un poco la gran necesidad que tenía de olvidar el protocolo y decirle unas cuantas verdades a James, además no me corría prisa de llegar a casa a comenzar un periodo de vegetación más.

Estuve en la piscina nadando un poco más de una hora, intentando mantener mi mente en blanco, concentrándome en cada brazada y tramo avanzado tratando de medir mi desempeño, no quería pensar en el trabajo y mucho menos en Rick, y el silencio que impera en el agua es justo lo que necesitaba para acallar los ruidos a mi alrededor y a mi propia mente, pero de la nada una voz en mi cabecita dijo suavemente

- No estaba destinado a ser

Jamás he creído en que una fuerza mágica predetermina nuestro futuro, pero esas palabras hicieron que todo cayera en su lugar. Llegue a la orilla y me sostuve unos minutos con los ojos abiertos como platos, me sentí como Albert Einstein debió haberse sentido con su E=MC2… en mi propia formula de 7 palabritas se resumía mi no-relación amorosa con Rick Hunter. El tiempo y la falta de comunicación formaron siempre parte de esa ecuación.

No estuve más que unos cuantos minutos ahí en la orilla de la piscina con la mirada perdida, pero miles de recuerdos confirmaron el resultado de mi formula mágica, puse en pausa mi película particular para ir a casa a meditar sobre el asunto, algo que decidí mejor escribir para futuras referencias.

DEL DIARIO DE LISA HAYES

El día que conocí a Rick fue un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad, y en la mía propia. Ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que el joven piloto con el cual me enfrasque en una discusión mediante el intercomunicador llegaría a significar lo que significo en mi vida.

Ese día yo conocía al que hasta el momento es el amor de mi vida, e ironías de la vida, a él le sucedía lo mismo, solamente que el amor de su vida no era precisamente yo. Con diferencia de horas en su vida entraban dos mujeres totalmente diferentes entre si, la dulce y joven damisela en peligro necesitada de su protección y la autosuficiente, pedante e insufrible, comadreja parlanchina que amenazo con presentar cargos en su contra.

Por supuesto Rick se prendó de la damisela en peligro y supongo que a ella le sucedió lo mismo (seamos sinceros que mujer en sus cinco sentidos no caería a sus pies después de ser rescatada por ése joven con sus aires de Lancelot), mientras que sus sentimientos por mi no podrían ser más negativos, solterona amargada fue lo que cruzo por su mente cuando me conoció. Yo por mi parte odie su falta absoluta de respecto a las normas y ese aire de Lancelot, el mejor piloto que llegaba a Camelot (Macross).

Al tiempo que nuestra relación era más tirante, su relación con Ginebra (Minmei) mejoraba, si la chica era coqueta y caprichosa, pero sus coqueteos no eran más que una manera de mantener a Rick interesado en ella.

La balanza comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, nuestra relación fue mejorando gracias a las experiencias que compartimos durante la guerra, nos fuimos convirtiendo en los mejores amigos, mientras la dulce chica del restaurante de comida china se convertía en la máxima estrella del universo y una pieza clave de supervivencia de la raza humana dejando a Rick atrás, enfrascado en batalla tras batalla, refugiándose en nuestra cada vez más fuerte amistad.

Pero aún así jamás dejo de amarla, y mientras yo me enamoraba del cliché del caballero en brillante armadura que me rescató del Gran Cañón, él continuaba ofreciéndole su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio.

En algunos momentos llegue a pensar que al fin se había fastidiado de los jueguitos de niña caprichosa de la ahora Sra. Hunter, segura que comenzaba a verme como algo más que la comadreja que ahora era mejor amiga, el beso de aquella noche lluviosa es la mejor evidencia, aún después de que espere por horas mientras él volaba para encontrarse con ella, yo pensé que tal vez… pero no fue así

Mi relación con Rick siempre estuvo destinada a no ser, eran demasiadas las variantes para que pudiéramos terminar juntos, tiempo y falta de comunicación. Muchos hubieras… si Minmei no hubiera entrado en su vida, si me hubiera comportado de otra manera el día que nos conocimos, si él me hubiera consolado el día de la Base Sara, si yo lo hubiera abrazado como desee tanto hacerlo cuando lo vi derrumbarse por la muerte de Roy, si la noche de aquel único beso yo hubiera tomado una copa más y el no hubiera sido tan caballeroso, no lo se son tantos que hasta cuesta recordarlos.

Claudia tiene razón es momento de cambiar, de seguir adelante con mi vida… aprender de mis propios errores, si tuve tanto miedo de lo que pude haber tenido con Rick era por mi depresión y aferramiento a lo que Karl Riber llego a significar en mi vida, Rick Hunter no será un fantasma más, él es mi mejor amigo y como tal no quiero perderlo.

FLASHBACK

Así que muy temprano en la mañana tomo su diario y su vieja copia de Sueño de una Noche y pensó en Helena, ya no podía hacer nada por conquistar a Rick pero bien podía abrirse un poco a la posibilidad de que su Demetrio estaba ahí afuera esperando conocerla, salió de casa con el libro dentro de su backpack, escuchando música y decidida a recuperar el tiempo perdido, y ahora estaba observando fijamente su propio reflejo y por primera vez en muchos años le gusto lo que veía.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunta el estilista algo nervioso por su silencio – que opinas

- Me encanta

- Pensé que ibas a enviarme a corte marcial a pesar de no ser un soldado

- No, en verdad me encanta

- Me alegro, el corte que traías anteriormente te hacía lucir mayor, con este estilo te quitaste años de encima

- Gracias – responde mientras lo abraza fuertemente

Lisa sale de la estética más que satisfecha y camina por las calles disfrutando el como los hombres voltean a verla, al pasar por un aparador de la tienda decide dar un paso más, su cabello no hace juego con su vestimenta, su ropa deportiva reglamentaria no la hace sentir como una mujer nueva.

Decide entrar y después de escoger varias prendas y probárselas, es un conjunto algo bohemio para sus gustos lo que le hace sentirse a gusto, le recuerda a las viejas fotografías de su madre en las calles de Londres vistiendo ese tipo de ropa con flores en su cabello. Al verse al espejo no puede dejar de pensar lo mucho que se parece a ella, sonriéndole a la vida mucho antes de los títulos nobiliarios, el matrimonio y la maternidad, del cáncer, probablemente escuchando el "Sargent's Pepper Lonely Hearts Club".

"Este es un excelente look para mi" - piensa mientras finge modelar un poco ante el espejo con una gran sonrisa en su boca y tarareando "all you need is love" – "ahora si creo tu teoría mi querida Kim, comprar es una muy buena terapia" – literalmente se esta sacando la viga que tenía pegada a la espalda, como alguna vez lo puso Roy, y se comportaba como la joven mujer que realmente es.

Sale con la ropa puesta y las etiquetas en la mano, y después de pagarlas y meter lo que traía puesto en las bolsas de su compra, se encamina a casa de su mejor amiga para pedirle que le acompañe a comprar más ropa nueva… si iba a golpear el trasero de la vida, lo haría con estilo, el estilo que había tomado prestado de su madre – "Claudia se va a flipar cuando me vea" – al esperar el cambio de luz en una esquina voltea de manera instintiva al puesto de revistas a su lado, un encabezado llama su atención, ahí frente a frente a sus ojos esta la evidencia irrefutable de lo que ha logrado evitar con éxito durante las últimas tres semanas, y no es una sola portada sino en varias revistas se reporta la boda de la estrella más grande del universo con el héroe de las guerras robotech, y justo debajo de cada encabezado sensacionalista la fotografía… Lynn Minmei saliendo del brazo de Richard Hunter de la Abadía de la Ciudad.

"La Boda del Siglo" – piensa mientras suspira, de cierta manera la cobertura y el evento en si le recordaban a aquella boda de ensueño que emociono a todas las niñas del planeta, ella incluida, en especial el exageradamente ostentoso vestido de la novia con una cola de kilómetros – "a Lady Di le lucía mucho mejor" – se dice a si misma mientras paga la revista que prometía un portafolio exclusivo del evento. Saca su celular y le marca a su mejor amiga.

- Hola preciosa, que haces fuera de tu cama en un domingo, pensé que continuarías con tu costumbre de vegetar

- Prometí que sería solamente un día

- Y ya llevas tres semanas moviéndote como fantasma entre la base y tu casa, al fin te decidiste a enfrentar al mundo exterior

- Así es amiga, no tienes ni idea de cuanto… podrías alcanzarme en el parque del mirador

- El que esta cerca del cementerio

- Si ese mismo

- ¿Que estas planeando?

- Ya veras cuando llegues

- Vale, dame una media hora

- Nos vemos allá – cuelga – Taxi

Sube al taxi y durante el camino observa la revista que tiene en las manos, habían sido unos meses del infierno, pero bendito trabajo la había mantenido lo suficientemente ocupada para no tener que compartir todos los preparativos con Rick – "_me tienes que ayudar Lis_" – ella simplemente le respondió - "_de donde sacas tu la idea de que yo puedo ayudarte Hunter, no soy una chica común_"

- A veces dudo que seas una chica – repite en voz alta

- ¿Disculpe?

- Nada… - ríe para si misma – "tardo en darse cuenta que soy una chica, otro gran problema entre nosotros, para él siempre fui un soldado más, su superior y un buen amigo, para cuando me comenzó a visualizar como una mujer no fue el tiempo suficiente como para que se enamorará de mi"

En todas las fotografías lucen perfectos, la dulzura y belleza de Minmei resaltan aún más con ese vestido y elaborado tocado, el luce tal cual como en sus fantasías, elegante, varonil y por que no sexy con su smoking.

"Tonta, por no abrir tu bocota ahora siempre tendrás la duda si podrías haber sido tu la que estuviera de su brazo saliendo de la iglesia como la Sra. Hunter, claro que mi vestido hubiera sido muy diferente, mucho más discreto"

Cierra la revista y se concentra en el camino, rumbo al parque, voltea por la ventanilla y observa el ahora reconstruido SDF-1 dominando la ciudad.

Si habían sido unos meses literalmente del infierno no solamente para ella, sino para todos los pobladores de la Ciudad, los trabajos de reconstrucción habían sido a marchas forzadas pero habían valido la pena, Ciudad Macross lucía a todo su esplendor al igual que el mausoleo de su padre, así consideraba ella al SDF-1.

"Al menos en una semana comenzaremos con las obras del Megaroad, eso me mantendrá ocupada sin tiempo para pensar tonterías, aunque tendré peleas de dos a tres caídas con James"

- Llegamos, son 22 dólares

- Aquí tiene, conserve el cambio

- Gracias preciosa, quien te haya dicho que duda que eres una chica es un perfecto idiota

- Gracias – responde apenada y sonriendo – que tenga un excelente día

- Igualmente

Camina por el parque con sus bolsas de compra, decide sentarse en una banca cerca del barandal del mirador a esperar a Claudia, no sin antes tirar la revista en un bote de basura que encuentra en el camino, ahí observa a la gente a su alrededor… padres jugando con sus hijos, parejas sentadas sobre mantas en el césped en un picnic, jóvenes con sus perros, sonríe para si pues ahora ella formara parte de esa gente, personas felices no lamentándose por lo que perdieron en la guerra sino disfrutando lo que encontraron después de ella.

"Cuanto tiempo he perdido por estar enfocada en mi trabajo y esperando que por obra de la diosa Rick se diera cuenta de que estoy enamorada como una tonta de él" – de repente una pequeña bola de pelo color blanco saltando y ladrando alegremente la saca de sus pensamientos – "deja vu"

- Hola pequeño – dice al agacharse para acariciar al alegre amiguito – sin querer me has traído un recuerdo muy triste a la mente – "cuando me salieron raíces esperando a Rick" – como te llamas – el perrito salta sus piernas y ella le acaricia detrás de las orejas

- Puck – le responde una varonil voz, el fuerte acento ruso le recuerda a un viejo y querido amigo, de hecho al segundo hombre más influyente de su vida.

- Hola Puck, soy Lisa

- Gusto en conocerte, mi dueño es Mikael – levanta la vista para poder ver a su interlocutor y frente a ella esta uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida.

Un hombre de más de 30 años, alto de aproximadamente 1.90, cabello oscuro tan negro como el de Rick pero con unos mechones plateados que comienzan a dibujarse en sus sienes, sus facciones varoniles, cuerpo atlético, ligero bronceado que resalta aún más sus ojos azules, de un azul muy diferente al de Rick pero igual de profundos, su vestimenta es sencilla, unos vaqueros y playera color azul.

- Hola, supongo que deseas que te devuelva a este pequeño – dice ofreciendo la sonrisa más cautivadora de su repertorio, aquella que había utilizado cuando Rick se burlo de sus mejillas sonrosadas por el vino tinto antes de besarla.

- Esta cómodo y no me gustaría molestarlo, se pone de muy mal carácter cuando las cosas no se hacen a su modo… puedo acompañarlos

- Claro, disculpa mis bolsas estaban algo cansadas pero ya están recuperadas – responde mientras él las quita de sobre la banca – "por dios Elizabeth Fiona Hayes estas coqueteando" – adelante

- Así que Lisa

- Si, Lisa Hayes y…

- Stavros, Mikael Stavros

- El dueño del pequeño duende…

- Salido de Sueño de un Noche de Verano

- No pareces el tipo de persona que es fan de ese tipo de libros

- Oye, realmente disfruto a Shakespeare, pero tienes razón ese no es mi favorito

- Ricardo III y su invierno del descontento

- No, trata más bien Enrique V

- Que aquel que vierta conmigo en el día de… – comienza Lisa a recitar el monologo más famoso de esa obra

- San Crispín su sangre será mi hermano – complementa él al unísono, ambos sonríen divertidos – tu madre también era maestra de literatura inglesa

- No pero era inglesa, así que…

- Dieta continua del Bardo y los Beatles

- All you need is love, love is all you need

- Siempre he pensado que esa canción habría funcionado mucho mejor que "to be in love" con nuestros amigos los Zentraedis

- Difícil saber que hubiera funcionado con ellos, pero como todo hombre con pulso quedaron prendados de Minmei – contesta con un pequeño dejo de tristeza pues no puede evitar pensar en Rick

- No todos, hay algunos que preferimos la belleza clásica y una mente brillante a un rostro bonito y cuerpo voluptuoso – responde mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos y ella siente algo muy familiar, el deseo de perderse en esos profundos ojos azules

- Serás el primero – responde ella mientras siente su rostro arder y baja su vista al pequeño retozando sobre sus piernas – por cierto creo que nunca había visto un perrito así, ¿que raza es? – cambiando el tema para no sentirse como una chica de colegio

- Un Westie, lo se no muy masculino, pero era de alguien muy querido y con todo lo que paso tu sabes… quedo huérfano y yo lo adopte

- Lo siento – voltea a verlo y en sus ojos puede ver una infinita dulzura que le hace sentir a gusto

- No hay problema, todos perdimos a alguien querido en la guerra

- Eso es cierto, pero no podemos ir por ahí lamentándonos, la vida sigue su curso – ella esta algo extrañada por la confianza que le inspira

- Que hace una joven tan hermosa sola en un día como este – Lisa no puede evitar sonrojarse – aparte de discutir sobre las dos grandes B de la lengua ingles

- ¿Como los llamaste?

- Las dos grandes b's, el Bardo y los Beatles

- Mi madre solía llamarlos así, lo mejor que Inglaterra ha dado al mundo, hace mucho que recordaba eso, gracias

- No gracias a ti, no siempre uno puede compartir la banca de un parque con alguien tan interesante y hermosa como tu

- Te gusta hacerme sonrojar, no es así

- Algo, cuando lo haces y sonríes tus ojos brillan y tu rostro se ilumina – ella siente el rostro tibio y sabe que su color ya es magenta – pero prometo ya no hacerlo más, que hace la mujer más interesante que he conocido en este continente sola en un día tan hermoso

- Esperando a su mejor amiga

- Pues esperamos contigo, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, o si Puck – el perrito solamente levanta su cabeza y menea su colita en respuesta – ves podemos sacrificar nuestra tarde para escoltarte mientras esperas

- Les agradezco mucho sus atenciones, pero de hecho ella viene subiendo la colina – dice al ver a alguien conocido – Claudia, permíteme un segundo – se levanta cargando al perrito y camina a su encuentro – antes me saludabas

- Lisa – dice al reconocerla – Mujer te ves

- ¿Diferente, mal, rara?

- Hermosa es la palabra, que te hiciste

- Seguí tu consejo y este es el inicio de la nueva Lisa

- Pues es muy buen comienzo, en verdad te ves más linda que nunca amiga… tu pequeño amigo también es parte de ese cambio

- No, pero acaso no es lindo…

- Si muy lindo, a quien se lo robaste

- A mi – ambas voltean a ver al atractivo joven

- Mikael permite presentarte a Claudia Grant

- Mucho gusto – dice Claudia algo sorprendida de ver a su amiga tratando tan familiarmente a un total desconocido

- Igualmente Claudia, bueno supongo que debemos decirnos adiós

- Te vas – pregunta Lisa algo decepcionada mientras le devuelve a Puck quien suelta un pequeño ladrido como molesto de dejar sus brazos

- Mi hermana solía decir que jamás debes intervenir entre las amigas y sus planes

- Nuestros planes no son tan importantes, podemos vernos en otra ocasión – el que Lisa estuviera conviviendo con un completo extraño era un milagro que no podía dejar pasar

- Hay más tiempo que vida… fue un gusto Claudia, Lisa – le extiende la mano para despedirse de ella mientras deja al perro en el suelo – un placer compartir una banca contigo – completa y saca un bolígrafo de su mochila – el siguiente paso es tuyo – escribe su número en la palma de su mano – espero que no nos olvides y algún nos llames para salir a caminar, a Puck le encantaría

- Claro… me gustaría bastante volver a ser escoltada por ustedes

- Hasta luego, vamos duende

- Adiós – dicen ambas mientras ven como se alejan

- Donde lo encontraste, habrá uno para mi

- El me encontró a mi… bueno más bien el pequeño del cabello cano

- Amiga eso es lo que llamo patearle el trasero a la vida

- Lo se, ayer estaba preparándome para ir a casa a vegetar y de repente me pego

- Con un mazo

- Algo por el estilo, tengo casi 25 años y mi vida es una novela de las hermanas Brontë por que yo así lo he querido

- Al fin – la abraza – mi discípula se ha pasado al lado oscuro de la fuerza

- Si, es hora de vivir mi vida… pero necesito tu ayuda, si voy a hacer esto lo voy a hacer bien

- Vas a cambiar tu forma de vestir también y le vas a hablar al galán

- Entre otras cosas, pero primero lo primero, tengo que sacar de mi alma aquello que no pude decir en su momento

- Aquí

- Si aquí y ahora, pero te necesitaba a mi lado

- No entiendo que es lo que estas planeando

- Recuerdas isla Macross cuando Roy te pidió que vivieras con él

- Como olvidarlo, la gente en el parque pensó que estaba mal de mi cabecita

- Fue divertido, siempre quise ser así de abierta con mis sentimientos

- Pero esa maldita vena inglesa tuya combinada con la etiqueta militar es mortal

- Pues eso es lo que quiero hacer

- Así de loco, ¿tu?

- Claro por que no, esta es la nueva Lisa, corte mi cabello y coquetee con un extraño… soy una chica fuerte, tal vez no haya tenido el valor de decírselo de frente, pero al menos el viento lo sabrá

- Que poética estamos el día de hoy

- No te burles Claudia

- No lo hago amiga… vamos antes de que pierdas el valor

Caminan juntas al barandal y Lisa recarga sus manos en el, suspira y al principio nada

- Como siempre, yo voy primero

- Quieres sacar algo de tu pecho

- Si algo muy importante – se recarga también en barandal mientras toma aire y grita tan fuerte como puede – TE EXTRAÑO ROY, NO SABES CUANTO PILOTO, PERO ES HORA DE SEGUIR ADELANTE… ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE AME MENOS PERO TENGO QUE CONTINUAR CON MI VIDA AUNQUE SEA SIN TI.

- Claudia

- Tenía que hacerlo algún día, no puedo ser la viuda eterna

- Hay alguien

- No… ya lo sabrías, pero si no quieres al galán ruso yo me apunto

- Tonta

- Ahora es tu turno

- Aquí voy… - "ahora o nunca Lisa" - TE AMO RICK HUNTER, SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ, PERO ASÍ COMO ESTOY SEGURA DE MI AMOR POR TI, TAMBIÉN LO ESTOY DE QUE NO ERES PARA MI. TE DESEO LO MEJOR, ESPERO ENCONTRAR LA MISMA FELICIDAD QUE TU HAS ENCONTRADO – "y no se tal vez el pequeño Puck haya traído consigo aquella flor herida por la flecha de cupido"

Sonríe y voltea a ver a su mejor amiga, ambas se abrazan y ven su alrededor, hay algunas parejas y personas paseando a sus perros que las observan con curiosidad, una vez más como en aquella ocasión en la lejana isla Macross.

Ambas voltean la vista y en silencio observan el hermoso atardecer, a Lisa los matices del cielo le traen tantos recuerdos, su niñez en Inglaterra, la tarde cuando se despidió de Karl sin saber que era para siempre, las caminatas con Rick por la Ciudad hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, aquella tarde de invierno cuando perdió a su segundo padre y al amor de su vida. Claudia recuerda su niñez en la gran manzana, una pequeña privilegiada de alta sociedad de cuya ventana podía ver Central Park, sus recuerdos incluyen aquellos que construyo con Roy, cuando escapaban al bosque a tener un picnic y terminaban haciendo el amor bajo los árboles, aquella mañana cuando le pidió que compartieran su vida y la tarde en que abrazo su cuerpo sin vida pidiéndole que no se fuera.

Con aire casual ambas mujeres voltean a verse y sonríen, emprende su camino rumbo a la calle una al lado de la otra sonriendo dejando atrás todo aquello que no les permite ser felices. Lisa observa el número escrito en la palma de su mano.


	3. Chapter 3 Demetrio

**CAPITULO TRES **

_Amor ve con la mente, no con la vista;  
><em>_por eso a Cupido dios ciego lo pintan.  
><em>_Y no es que a su mente la guíe el cuidado,  
><em>_que alas y ceguera hablan de arrebatos.  
><em>_Por eso se dice que Amor es un niño,  
><em>_pues ha errado mucho con quien ha elegido.  
><em>_Y si los muchachos jugando se mienten,  
><em>_así el niño Amor es perjuro siempre._

- En verdad Lisa no me canso de decirte lo bien que te ves

- Gracias Vanesa, no estaba del todo segura pero creo que un cambio de look es un buen comienzo para una nueva vida

- Como has estado – silencio es la respuesta que obtiene – lo siento, yo… no debí

- No te preocupes, no te voy a negar que todavía estoy triste pero así es la vida, esta Helena al final no se quedo con Demetrio

- Quien te dice que realmente tu eres Hermia y hay por ahí un Lisandro esperando entrar a tu vida

- Lo recuerdas – responde sorprendida

- Si... bueno no muy bien pues lo leí en el colegio

- Me identifico más con Helena

- Bueno, entonces él no era realmente Demetrio

- Aquí Líder Skull solicitando permiso para despegue – era la voz de Rick, hacía unos días que había regresado de su luna de miel y ya estaba de vuelta a servicio activo, pero el primer día que sus turnos coincidían

- Hablando del diablo, es hora de regresar a la realidad

- Enseguida capitán…

- Aquí puente, su pista de despegue es la K17, por cierto Capitán, ¿Qué hace tan pronto de vuelta?

- La vida del militar Capitán – ambos adoran presumirse mutuamente sus cargos, aunque aun cuando ambos serán capitanes, Lisa todavía era un rango mayor – sin tiempo para una vida personal, además que hace usted dirigiendo a los escuadrones

- Hay epidemia de bodas, Sammy esta de licencia por luna de miel, así que para evitar oxidarme y no olvidar los viejos tiempos

- Hablando de los viejos tiempos… resérvame una hora en tu tan apretada agenda, te invito a cenar

- No lo se, tendré que confirmarle a su regreso

- Esta bien, escuadrón skull listos para despegue, tu cabello luce genial Lis

- Gracias Capitán

Lisa sonríe y satisfecha corta la comunicación, voltea a ver de reojo a Vanesa quien la mira algo sorprendida - "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cin…" - cuenta en su mente y bien no ha terminado cuando Kim y Claudia entran al mando alto del restaurado centro de control en el SDF1.

- ¿Como estas?

- Bien

- En verdad – se acerca Claudia a verla directamente a los ojos

- Sorprendentemente esta bien – comenta Vanesa

- No se te acelero el pulso – pregunta Kim mientras toma su mano y finge medirle el pulso – no tuviste ganas de llorar

- Kimmy estoy bien, no te voy a negar si sentí que mi corazón iba un poco más rápido de lo normal pero… nada del otro mundo, en cuanto a las lagrimas, ya están por demás

- ¿Vas a ir a cenar con él?

- Somos amigos Claudia, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos

- Estas segura que son amigos – ahora era Vanesa

- Si lo que quieren es que les diga que ya no lo amo, apenas ha pasado un mes desde su boda, así que disculpen si todavía tengo sentimientos por él

- Aja, no es seguro que te veas a solas con el – nuevamente Kim

- Pero – continua remarcando la palabra – ya me hice más que a la idea que no es para mi

- No te dejes convencer por ninguna sonrisa, aunque sea del Capitán Hunter – Vanesa

- De que quería convencerme Rick… solamente de que le de más días de descanso y en lo profesional mis sentimientos jamás han nublado mi juicio

- Esa es mi amiga – comenta Claudia – además algo me dice que nuestro capitán ha encontrado el perfecto antídoto para el mal Hunter – complementa guiñándole el ojo, Lisa tenía dos días marcando los primeros cuatro dígitos del número de Mikael

- El Mal Hunter… si es toda una enfermedad, bueno chicas ya fue mucho para breviario cultura, es hora de que regresen a sus puestos, hay algunos escuadrones en el aire que necesitan instrucciones

- Si capitán – responden al unísono

Después de la muerte de Gloval y durante el tiempo en que habían estado en el hospital sus lazos de amistad se habían vuelto fortalecido. Inclusive Lisa se atrevió a llorar frente al trío cuando les relato junto a Claudia como no había logrado decirle a Rick que lo amaba, habían corrido a consolarla cuando quedo en literal shock al recibir la elegante invitación a la boda Hunter-Lynn.

"Si tan solo me hubiera abierto antes a su amistad" – piensa Lisa mientras las observa dirigir y tomar notas de las patrullas de reconocimiento, tal vez Khyron ya estaba 3 metros bajo tierra pero eso no significaba que no hubieran más rebeldes esperando su oportunidad para atacar y con el inicio de los trabajos para la construcción del Megaroad tan cercanos no podían correr ningún riesgo innecesario, pero se sentía segura de saber que podía contar con tan capaces mujeres.

"Comer con Rick… esa es mi prueba de fuego, si no rompo a llorar después de escuchar sobre su maravillosa luna de miel e inclusive ver fotografías, es que ya estoy del otro lado" – levanta su vista y ve la inmensidad del cielo azul – "luce tan guapo como siempre" – suspira y su lado sensato del cerebro le da respuesta – "vamos Lisa no es momento de recordar lo mucho que te atrae el tipo, tienes que mentalizarte, no es para ti, no es para ti, no es para ti, es un hombre casado y su mujer a pesar de todo no te desagrada".

En realidad Minmei no había resultado ser todo lo que solía pensar de ella, si bien era una chica caprichosa en algunos momentos, cuando dejaba a un lado sus berrinchitos era una niña muy divertida. Lisa sabía que de cierta manera la pequeña chica la admiraba, aunque bien sabía de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por Rick, para ella la capitana Hayes era un modelo a seguir, madura y segura de si misma, esa era la actitud que la estrella deseaba tomar de ahora en adelante, no más la divita que había alejado a su primo Kyle, así que había estrechado sus lazos de amistad con ella. A Lisa por su parte le agradaba el no tenerla como enemiga, el que comenzarán una amistad le reforzaba aún más el hecho de que Hunter no sería jamás su apellido.

"Probablemente Vanesa tenga razón y Rick no sea mi Demetrio… tal vez sea el" – observa nuevamente el post-it color azul que tenía pegado en la parte baja de su monitor – "esta vez tengo que completar los números" – el sonido de su teléfono la saca de sus pensamientos

- Hayes

- Capitán, es Sara Jamison

- Que tal Sara, ya había reconocido tu extensión, como has estado

- Muy bien… el Teniente Mainstroff necesita hablar con usted, estará disponible para una reunión en la sala de juntas de tácticas científicas en unos 10 minutos

- ¿En 10 minutos?

- Lo siento, pero el acaba de solicitarme que hablará con usted

- Me estas llamando 10 minutos antes de lo que el te solicito, no es así

- Si Capitán

- Gracias Sara, ahí estaré… no te preocupes, no le diré que tu me diste la hora correcta, algo inventare para cubrirte

- Gracias Capitán

"Maldito Mainstroff, si no fuera por que es tan brillante en las ciencias ya habría hecho algo para deshacerme de él, no entiendo que demonios fue lo que le hice al tipejo para que me odie como lo hace y no deje de hacerme la vida pesada"

- Vanesa, tengo una reunión de "emergencia" – dice sarcásticamente y hace el ademán de comillas con sus dedos – con Hellstroff, si algo surge podrías localizarme

- Claro Lisa, y si es Rick

- Dile que cenaremos en otra ocasión

Te la volvió a hacer, no es así

- Te puedo apostar que cuando llegue ya tendrá la sala de juntas de tácticas científicas repleta de altos mandos

- Pobre Sara, no creo que ahora se libre de la furia de Hellstroff

- Podrías coordinarte con Claudia y ver si podemos transferirla al puente, creo que necesitamos un ayuda eficiente aquí

- Así lo haré, buena suerte

"Tranquila Lisa, nada ganas con llegar con la espada desenvainada… tu mantente ecuánime, no le des el gusto de mostrarle que sus tácticas de colegio para hacerte quedar mal no funcionan"

Camina despacio rumbo a la sala de juntas, con paso firme y su actitud altiva que presenta cuando tiene que fungir como Capitán fuera del puente de mando. El dirigir a las chicas y a los pilotos era relativamente sencillo, tenía el apoyo de amigos y eso lo hacia más fácil. Pero lo que más la ayudaba era toda la escuela Gloval, era como un clon de su amado padre sustituto, el observarlo había sido el mejor entrenamiento, de él había aprendido a ser un líder confiable y comprensivo, pero sobre todo a que la política quitaba tiempo para lo realmente importante y que no habría que perder tiempo valioso en esas tonterías, si Mainstroff deseaba hacerse promoción para algún cargo en el senado eso era su asunto, ella no iba a ser un escalón más en su carrera.

"Si piensa que voy a dejar que me mangonee para que el pueda lucir bien ante los buitres del senado esta muy equivocado, no tengo ningún interés en apoyarlo, si quiere pelea se la daré pero lo haré de frente como lo harían mis padres"

- Capitán, la llevo a la Sala de Juntas

- Gracias Sara

- Adelante, le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar

- Café, una de azúcar sin crema, gracias

- En un momento

- Buenas tardes caballeros, llego a tiempo – ya en la sala estaban James Mainstroff, el Dr. Lee Lang y otros miembros de la división científica

- Así es Capitán – Hellnstroff luce un color rojo en sus mejillas

- La puntualidad inglesa ante todas las cosas – una voz en el fondo le hace voltear, el dueño es un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, en verdad guapo con unos extraños ojos azul acero

- Mikael?

- Stravos, es un placer volver a ver a la legendaria Lisa Hayes

- Se conocen – James luce cada vez más molesto y la vena de su frente comienza a palpitar de tal manera que uno puede verla brincar

- Hace unos días coincidimos en el parque cerca del cementerio – es Mikael quien contesta pues Lisa ha quedado momentáneamente sin habla, justo había estado pensando en él antes de recibir la llamada de Sara, este tipo de coincidencias sucedían en los libros y las películas, no en la vida real y sobre todo no a ella – pero tome asiento Capitán

- Que afortunado, no tendremos que comenzar de cero la reunión con presentaciones – Lang intervenía, Lisa no lograba entender por que no era el líder de la división científica en lugar de James, era un científico brillante y comprometido con su trabajo – el Capitán Stavros hizo un maravilloso trabajo con la reconstrucción de varias ciudades europeas, y ahora ha sido asignado a los trabajos del Megaroad

- Así que usted será el líder del grupo científico para el proyecto – pregunta Lisa mientras se sienta frente a él

- Lang tiene demasiado trabajo con la reconstrucción de las diferentes ciudades de este continente – la vena de James continua palpitando en su frente

- Así que estaremos trabajando muy de cerca – Lisa siente la fuerte mirada de Mikael y la furtiva mirada de odio de James, lo que le produce una extraña sensación que no logra definir.

La reunión transcurre de una manera insólita, es decir tranquilamente, cada vez que James desea atacarla, Mikael la defiende de una manera bastante sutil, lo que enciende aún más la furia de su jurado enemigo. Era la primera vez en su vida que un hombre tomaba esa actitud hacía ella, Rick jamás lo había hecho, aunque en su defensa jamás se había dado la oportunidad, él la conoce demasiado bien como para saber que no es necesario, ella puede pelear sus batallas solita, pero la sensación de ser defendida es algo nuevo y bastante placentero para ella.

"Vaya es bastante agradable ser Ginebra y escudarse tras la imponente figura de Lancelot" – piensa Lisa, mientras trata de poner atención a la reunión – "con razón a Minmei le encanta".

Los detalles del mega proyecto continúan discutiéndose pero ella no puede dejar de comparar a los dos únicos hombres por los que se ha sentido atraída físicamente en los últimos años, ambos son hasta cierto punto tan parecidos en lo exterior pero tan diferentes en lo interior, Mikael es un hombre maduro y centrado que puede hacerse notar sin necesidad de grandes aspavientos su manera de desenvolverse muestra una gran seguridad, y Rick a pesar de todo continua conservando esa vena infantil tan característica de su carácter, volátil y explosivo, siempre con el sarcasmos por delante.

- Bien Capitán Hayes, dejamos en sus manos la integración del Capitán Stavros al equipo del Megaroad, confiamos que estarán listos para arrancar construcción la próxima semana – es la molesta voz de James la que la saca de sus pensamientos

- El diseño ha sido revisado y aprobado por Exedore, no es así – pregunta, segura que ese punto no ha sido tocado en la reunión

- Si, el se integrará a su equipo al arranque para confirmar que todo sea de acuerdo a lo diseñado y sus recomendaciones – es Lang quien le da respuesta, confirmando que a pesar de haber estado divagando su capacidad de estar en dos cosas al mismo tiempo seguía siendo extraordinaria.

- ¿Quien supervisará los trabajos en el satélite? – para no haber estado involucrado desde el inicio se notaba que Mikael había hecho su tarea

- El Oficial Primer Grado Dateir, el ha sido ampliamente recomendado tanto por Exedore como por Britai, es un brillante científico – "a él si te dignas a contestarle" piensa Lisa al escuchar a James – bien creo que no hay nada más que discutir, así que daremos por terminada esta reunión, cualquier cosa estoy a tus órdenes Stavros

- Gracias Mainstroff, pero creo que me has puesto en unas manos más que capaces – Lisa no puede evitar una sonrisa al ver el rostro cada vez más rojo de James "si no se calma le va a explotar la vena de su frente" piensa divertida

- Esperemos que continúes con esa opinión en unos días, ahora si me disculpan tengo una agenda muy ocupada – sale sin dar tiempo a que alguien pueda replicar, detrás de él salen sus incondicionales quedando solamente Lee, Mikael y Lisa

- Reunión con sabandijas del senado – Lee Lang siempre la hacía reír no era tan serio como todos pensaba – necesita continuar con su compra de venías para entrar a la política

- Vamos Lee, que va a pensar el Capitán Stavros de nosotros

- Que son sinceros y que les agradezco la confianza, como pueden estar seguro que no soy una nueva adición al "sequito" de James.

- El simple hecho que no dejaste que se comportará como el déspota que es, sobre todo con mi delicada amiga

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje

- No creo que el Capitán sea alguien que necesita ser defendida, pero es un placer defender a tan hermosa dama

- Ya basta, no soy nada buena recibiendo cumplidos

- Se nota – responde con una sonrisa en el rostro Lee, y el brillo de sus ojos le recuerda a la mirada de Claudia – bueno yo también tengo que retirarme, mi esposa me espera en casa

- ¿Como se ha sentido?

- Muy bien Lisa, pero cada vez esta más desesperada

- No es sencillo cargar a un ser humano dentro de ti por tanto tiempo, dale mi cariño y dile que espero poder ir a visitarla pronto

- ¿Estas esperando bebe?

- Si el primero, estamos muy emocionados, esa es también la razón por la cual decline el megaroad

- Te felicito, y cuanto al proyecto gracias por declinarlo y darme la oportunidad de tomar tu lugar

- Te lo ganaste, de todos los candidatos eres es más calificado, bueno yo los dejo

- Bueno, somos nosotros dos Lisa – comenta Mikael al salir Lee con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, si de civil había pensado que era atractivo, el verlo de uniforme podía dejarla sin aliento

- Supongo que si Capitán

- Vamos no necesitamos seguir protocolo cuando estamos solos

- Supongo que no Mikael, que es lo primero que deseas hacer

- Conocer la base, apenas me integre el día de hoy y he estado en reuniones con el equipo técnico

- El precio de la fama

- Lo dices por experiencia

- Algo

Mientras en el puente de control, un escuadrón regresa de patrulla, el líder esta feliz de haber regresado pues tendrá la oportunidad de ponerse al día con su mejor amiga, aunque no tiene más de 3 semanas sin verla, a él le ha parecido una eternidad.

- Aquí líder skull solicitando permiso de aterrizaje

- Concedido líder skull, su pista es las 17ª

- Vanesa, donde esta el Capitán Hayes

- Tuvo que salir de urgencia a una junta con personal de la división científica, me pidió le dijera que si podrían dejar su reunión para otro día

- No tengo otra opción o sí

- No Capitán

- Gracias Vanesa, roger out

"Realmente deseaba verla, tengo tanto que platicar con ella y va a ser algo difícil poder tener otro día en el que Minmei no este en casa y podamos estar Lisa y yo solos" – extraña de sobremanera el estar con su amiga solos, hablando hasta altas horas de la noche sobre todo y nada, arreglando el mundo como solía llamarlo Lisa.

Adora a su flamante esposa, el podía dormir todos los días con la mujer más deseada del universo y de quien había estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo, pero aún así algo le había hecho falta en las últimas tres semanas… precisamente esas platicas con su mejor amiga. Había temas que su esposa no entendía del todo o bromas que tenía que explicarle y aún así el bien sabía que no le parecían nada graciosas.

Había toda una vida que compartió con la comadreja de la que Minmei no tenía ni idea, recuerdos y bromas privadas, canciones y películas, con Lisa había ocasiones en las que no tenía que pronunciar una sola palabra, ella entendía sin necesidad de ello lo que él trataba de decirle. Con Minmei no existía eso, tal vez con el tiempo podrían lograrlo.

También deseaba platicarle todo sobre su boda a Lisa, lo mucho que había extrañado no tenerla a su lado en el día más feliz de su vida, le envió la botella de vino para hacerle saber que realmente le haría falta. Ese pequeño detalle fue lo único que lo molesto ese día, el no ver la cara sonriente de su amiga, el no escuchar su voz y sus sabios consejos – "_ahora eres un hombre, en verdad has cambiado tanto desde el día en que nos conocimos_" – le había dicho un día antes, para después de un corto silencio completar extrañamente – "_te das cuenta que nos conociste a ambas el mismo día_"

"Las conocí el mismo día, a la comadreja y a la chica de a lado, a mi mejor amiga y al amor de mi vida, odie a Lisa desde el primer instante y me enamore de Minmei con solo verla, después conocí a Hayes y comencé a entenderla y mejor aún a estimarla, al grado de que no se que sería de mi vida si ella no hubiera estado ahí a mi lado"

Piensa mientras apaga los instrumentos de su VT, de la nada aparece un recuerdo de cuando ella lo espero en el hangar y le entrego un sobre con fotografías suyas, ahora en su álbum junto con esas primeras fotos había muchas más de ellos juntos durante el período en el que Minmei desapareció de su vida, que fue cuando su amistad con Lisa se fortaleció hasta que se volvió algo imprescindible en su vida. Sabía que no bastaba más que una llamada telefónica para que sus problemas desaparecieran con solo escuchar su voz.

"Maldito trabajo y aún más maldito el sentido enfermizo de responsabilidad de Lisa, tuvo que cubrir un turno y por eso no pudo asistir a mi boda, y ahora esta metida en una reunión y no podremos vernos, la próxima vez tendré que invitar a mi señora y las cosas no serán igual".

Decide no ir a casa todavía, Minmei no estará ahí pues había sido invitada a un programa de variedades e iba regresar tarde a casa, toma una ducha rápida y se dirige a su oficina para completar el reporte del patrullaje. Apenas había entrado en el pasillo rumbo al área de oficinas de capitanes cuando de frente se encuentra con alguien por demás conocido.

- ¿Lisa? – ahí frente a él, como si la hubiera llamada con el pensamiento esta el Capitán Lisa Hayes

- Hola Rick – responde casualmente pero su voz suena algo extraña, como turbada. Lisa siente que el estar junto a Mikael estuviera traicionando a Rick – "vamos tonta, el no es nada tuyo"

- No me vas a dar un abrazo

- Claro, ¿como estas? – dice mientras lo abraza suavemente y el la jala para apretarla fuertemente, por esos segundos olvida todo su alrededor, inclusive el anillo que ahora utiliza

- Bien, deseando unas vacaciones para descansar de mis vacaciones

- Me desilusionarías si dijeras lo contrario como esta la Sra. Hunter – "es momento de regresar a la realidad" piensa mientras se aleja un poco de él

- Ya sabes, fue regresar y revisar las 1000 invitaciones a diferentes programas, ¿te liberaste de tu reunión? – "quien es este tipo" al separarse de ella puede ver bien al hombre al lado de su amiga

- No del todo, mis modales se han oxidado un poco, permíteme presentarte al Capitán Mikael Stavros

- Mucho gusto – responde por educación, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano que el tal Stavros le extendió

- Mikael, el es el Capitán Rick Hunter

- El famoso líder del escuadrón skull, es un verdadero placer conocerlo, he escuchado mucho de usted – responde mientras aprieta la mano de Rick con la misma fuerza que el piloto

- Exageraciones – al fin libera su mano, "demasiado fuerte"

- No, como piloto puedo decirle que junto con el matrimonio Jenius usted es sin lugar una inspiración

- ¿Eras piloto? – pregunta Lisa extrañada y a Rick le molesta el nivel de familiaridad con que lo pregunta

- Por que crees que mi rango es capitán y no doctor, cambie por la división científica al terminar la guerra

- No entiendo como alguien que estuvo en el aire cambia la emoción de volar un VT por un laboratorio

- Para serte sincero lo extraño bastante, tal vez algún día me permitas acompañarte a un patrullaje

- Por que no, veremos la manera de volar de los europeos – el tono burlón de Rick molesta a Lisa, no entiende por que siempre tiene que estar a la defensiva

- No creo que sea diferente del modo de volar de cualquier parte del mundo, pero quien sabe tal vez ambos tengamos algo que enseñarnos mutuamente

- Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos que continuar con nuestro recorrido

- Vienes de visita

- No, fui reasignado, soy el líder científico del proyecto mega-road

- Contraparte de Lisa – responde Rick como para si mismo

- Así es, Mikael es hora de irnos, aún hay mucho por ver – Lisa le toma del brazo, el voltea a verla y cuando sus ojos se encuentran ambos sonríen, ella esta tan absorta en la mirada del científico que no alcanza a ver los ojos de plato que Rick hace

- Fue un gusto Hunter, espero verte pronto y conocer a tu dulce esposa – claro que sabe con quien esta casado, no vive en una cueva

- Tal vez podamos un día los cuatro ir a cenar

- Sería estupendo, tengo que comenzar a hacer más amigos en esta ciudad

- Adiós Rick, saluda a Minmei de mi parte, dile que espero escuchar pronto de ella

- Claro que se lo diré, por cierto Hayes me debes una cena

- Prometo pagar mi deuda pronto Hunter – responde mientras se aleja con la rata de laboratorio rusa a su lado, y aunque voltea a verlo es solamente por una fracción de segundos

Es la primera vez que al ver a su mejor amiga alejarse se sentía molesto, y realmente lo esta, Lisa siempre había hecho espacio en su agenda para estar con él cuando la necesitaba, ahora simple y sencillamente se alejaba. No se le notaba que fuera un gran sacrificio estar de niñera del tal Stavros, todo lo contrario.

"Mikael, de cuando acá Lisa es tan confianzuda con alguien, a mi tardo tiempo en llamarme por mi nombre de pila, aún ahora hay ocasiones en las que me llama Hunter y a él lo tomo del brazo y lo llamo por su nombre"

Hay algo que no le cuadra del todo, el cambio de imagen de Lisa por un lado, después de años de lucir casi igual, decide cambiar de la noche a la mañana, su cabello corto y maquillaje, Hayes jamás había utilizado maquillaje y ahora aunque solamente era algo en sus ojos y sus labios, lucía en verdad diferente, siempre la había considerado una mujer atractiva, pero ahora lucía realmente hermosa. Por otro lado esa sonrisa, era una sonrisa coqueta, había estado coqueteando con el ruso frente a él, y no lograba entender por que ese hecho lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Vamos Hunter, en algún momento de su vida ella tenía que comenzar a salir de su caparazón y conocer a alguien, pero ella no es así, no coquetea con los hombres, no ella les ordena que es lo que tienen que hacer, jamás familiariza con la gente, es el trabajo, vive para el trabajo, su amante es la milicia" – ese pensamiento lo hiela, permanece unos segundos ahí entrando a su oficina analizando que Mikael Stavros bien podría convertirse en amante de Lisa – "no, Lisa no es esa clase de chica, esta demasiado ocupada para tener citas, aunque no estaba demasiado ocupada para salir conmigo"

Se deja caer en su silla y prende su ordenador, por más que intenta concentrarse en la pantalla vacía frente a él, no logra hilvanar dos pensamientos sin que irrumpa la imagen de Lisa caminando lado a lado con el nuevo miembro de la división científica, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que hasta pareciera que iban tomados de la mano.

"Su amante, Lisa con un amante, eso es ridículo… hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo y jamás le he conocido a nadie, ella no es así, no necesita tener alguien a su lado que la apapache, es demasiado fría para eso" - nuevamente observa la pantalla - "aunque las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos fueron extremas desde un principio, ella jamás tuvo tiempo de actividades normales por que siempre estuvo pegada a su terminal, dirigiendo ataque tras ataque, ahora es diferente… nuestros horarios son más normales, además estará trabajando con él en el proyecto"

Levanta la vista y observa las primeras estrellas brillar en el cielo, recuerda esa ocasión cuando la salvo del Gran Cañón

"Que hubiera sido de nosotros dos si Minmei no hubiera existido en mi vida…" – emboza una sonrisa y baja la vista a la pantalla donde el cursor parpadea exigiéndole que vuelva al trabajo – "supongo que nada, ella estuvo fuera de mi vida durante el periodo en que Lisa y yo nos volvimos más unidos y no paso nada, pero por que estoy tan molesto"


	4. Chapter 4 Cambios

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

- En verdad que no entiendo por que estas tan molesto Rick – pregunta un divertido Max, aun cuando el sabe la respuesta que su amigo ni siquiera imagina

- Que me voy menos de un mes y al regresar todo esta patas para arriba

- Vamos… no todo ha cambiado

- No, primero los Jenius que al parecer desean re-poblar la tierra por si mismos y están de nueva cuenta esperando bebe

- Es apenas nuestro tercer hijo, no exageres

- Segundo, los Jenius declinaron ser asignados al mega-road y se quedarán en la tierra

- Donde podrán educar a su familia de una manera más normal y entrenar a futuras generaciones de pilotos

- Dejando al Capitán Hunter solo… sin sus mejores amigos

- Vamos Rick tu sabes que no es personal, tenemos que pensar en nuestro futuro

- Lo se amigo, pero no soy bueno con los cambios, siempre pensé que adonde fuera estaríamos juntos. Ustedes, Claudia, las conejitas…

- Lisa – completa Max – ella aún va a las estrellas

- Lisa… no me hagas empezar con el Capitán Hayes

- Ya la viste, se ve realmente hermosa, hasta Miriya sintió algo de celos cuando la vimos, no pude evitar reaccionar como lo hice

- Exacto, deje de verla hace poco más de un mes y era la comadreja, y cuando la vuelvo a ver, luce como modelo, peinado moderno, maquillaje… todo el paquete

- Salió del capullo, eso es todo

- No es eso, siempre ha sido una mariposa, hermosa sin necesidad de todas esas tonterías de mujercita, pero ahora luce tan extraña, se comporta tan raro

- Raro, yo la veo igual que siempre

- No… hay algo diferente en ella, ayer no pude ir a cenar conmigo y resulta que estaba de niñera de un ruso, cuando por casualidad me la encontré en el pasillo se digno a darme cinco minutos de su tiempo y como si nada se fue

- Bien por ella

- Max, de parte de quien estas

- De ninguno de los dos, pero al fin era tiempo que dejará de suspirar por ti y de que su mundo gire alrededor de algo más que tu y su trabajo

- No seas ridículo Max, su mundo no giraba alrededor mío

- Claro que así era y siempre diste por sentado que ella estaría ahí para ti cuando la necesitarás

- Pero es algo reciproco, cuando ella me ha necesitado ahí he estado

- Siempre y cuando Minmei no estuviera en la fotografía

- Eso es diferente, Minmei es mi pareja

- Entonces esta bien para ti, pero no para Lisa… Rick si realmente la estimas como amiga, tienes que alegrarte que ella haya encontrado esa variante

- Si me alegro pero…

- Ya es muy tarde Rick, estas casado

- De que estas hablando

- No me hagas caso, probablemente este equivocado – "no te habrías casado con el canario, si realmente estuvieras enamorado de Lisa como siempre pensé" – que tal tu luna de miel

- Increíble, creo que jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida – "con excepción de aquellas tardes de platicas eternas con Lisa" – Minmei es maravillosa. Tan dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo, es realmente liberador poder estar con ella sin necesidad de esconderme para no dañar su carrera, o con el tiempo contado pues ella tiene otros compromisos

- Me alegro por ustedes – "creo que si me equivoqué" – por cierto Miriya desea que vayan a cenar a la casa este viernes – Max realmente había tenido que obligar a Miriya a aceptar esa cena, la aguerrida Meltrai continuaba aborreciendo a Minmei y había accedido con la condición que asistieran Claudia y Lisa, así sería más soportable el asunto.

- Nos encantaría, así podremos presumirles fotografías de las hermosas playas de Cancún, han hecho maravillas con la reconstrucción, lucen como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Bien, tal vez así pueda convencer a Miriya de tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de que nazca el nuevo bebe y no podamos hacerlo en algunos meses.

- Un tercer bebe, Minmei y yo no hemos ni hablado del primero…

Tres mujeres por demás conocidas por ellos entran al comedor, y es obvio que todas las miradas masculinas se dirigen hacia ellas. Las tres son hermosas en su particular estilo, pero más que su belleza lo que impone son sus personalidades.

La alta y espigada morena de ojos verdes y eterna sonrisa, con su uniforme color oliva que resalta aún más sus ojos. Aquella a la que más de un soldado le gustaría invitar a salir, el tipo de mujer del que uno podría enamorarse… dulce, inteligente y alegre, increíblemente hermosa, pero todos saben que en su corazón no hay cabida para nadie más que la leyenda Roy Focker, y quien podría competir con alguien como Roy, aún después de los años ella continuaba guardando luto por su partida.

La menuda mujer del cabello verde y ojos azules, con esa mirada tan característica como si estuviera en un constante estado de alerta. De primera vista uno no podría imaginar que fue el enemigo unos cuantos años atrás y que el amor de un hombre la hizo cambiar su vida. Sus modales rudos y constante actitud de asombro por las razones más insignificantes la hacen aún más atractiva, pero también ella esta fuera del alcance del hombre común… una guerrera extraordinaria como ella no podría enamorarse de otro que no fuera el mejor piloto de la fuerza, Max Jenius.

La tercera es toda una revelación… por años fue el terror de todos en la milicia, la hermana maldita de Cruella DeVille, la ya legendaria Lisa "Reina de Hielo" Hayes. Pequeña pero de bien formado cuerpo y facciones de madona renacentista, sus ojos verdes y cabello rojizo la hacen lucir imponente, inteligente, decidida, fuerte, extremadamente sexy sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello. Ha sido la fantasía de soldados, pilotos y oficiales por igual, todos muertos de miedo de acercarse a ella, primero por su actitud, mezcla de su vena inglesa y protocolo militar, segundo por su relación no definida con Rick Hunter. Pero ahora luce diferente, no solamente es su cabello y su reciente descubrimiento del maquillaje, no es algo más… luce feliz, ni siquiera cuando los rumores de su relación con Hunter eran más fuertes y estaban juntos 24 x 7 lucía así, ahora esta consiente de su belleza exterior y se siente a gusto con ella.

Todos esperaban verla derrumbada y así había sido durante algunas semanas después de la boda de Rick con Minmei, para aquellos que habían seguido fervientemente la novela Hayes-Hunter-Lynn sabían muy bien que el desenlace no había sido favorable para el Capitán Lisa Hayes, pero ahora su semblante mostraba algo de tranquilidad. Tenía algunos días con esa nueva actitud, sonriente y accesible, como jamás lo había sido, ese nuevo aire la hacía mucho más apetecible que nunca.

Ahora camina por comedor con paso firme y sensual, no como si estuviera marchando como solía, ahora marca el vaivén de sus caderas y sonríe mientras platica con sus mejores amigas, la única soltera del grupo volvía a ser la fantasía del sector masculino de la milicia con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora es un cálido ser humano, y que Hunter estaba totalmente fuera de escena.

Max y Rick forman parte del mar de testosterona que las chicas han desatado sin ni siquiera percatarse, Max no puede dejar de admirar al amor de su vida. Ama a Miriya igual y si es posible más que aquel primer día en que pasaron de intento de asesinato a sesión intensiva de besos en unos cuantos minutos, no puede evitar agradecer la suerte que tuvo de haberla encontrado a pesar de que nacieron en dos planetas separados por millones de años luz, la madre de sus hijos es lo mejor que lo pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Rick por su parte analiza a Lisa, la comadreja definitivamente no es lo que solía ser, si bien siempre la había considerado una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido, ligeramente atrás de Minmei, su semblante duro que ocultaba a un sensible y triste ser humano le restaban puntos, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban, ese brillo raro que pudo visualizar el día que la beso y que el achaco al vino. Hay algo que siempre supo que ahí estaba pero que jamás se atrevió a reconocer, el deseo que sentía por su mejor amiga.

- Hola, podemos acompañarlos – la alegre voz de Claudia lo rescata de la revelación que acaba de tener y por ello le agradece

- Claro adelante

- Señora Jenius – saluda amorosamente Max a su querida esposa

- Señor Jenius, que tal el patrullaje? – contesta mientras toma asiento al igual que Claudia y Lisa

- Muy bien, y el entrenamiento

- No tan bien, los chicos tienen la cabeza llena de agua

- De aire, Mir… tienen la cabeza llena de aire – como siempre Claudia es quien tiene toda la paciencia del mundo para corregirla

- Bueno no siempre es aire lo que se tiene en la cabeza, algunas veces simple y sencillamente no les gira la piedra, no es así Lis – no hay respuesta – Lisa – todavía no hay respuesta – HAYES…

- ¿Disculpa?

- Donde estas

- Aquí – responde aún distraía

- Últimamente te veo algo fuera de…

- Mikael acá estamos

Ahí esta la razón por la cual su amiga luce distraída, el capitán maravilla en persona… Stavros. No entiende que es lo que lo pone de peor humor, el aire de autosuficiencia y superioridad del ruso o la cara de tonta que Lisa pone cuando lo ve. La misma carita que en algunas ocasiones puso cuando lo veía a él.

- Chicos permítanme presentarles al Capitán Primer Grado Mikael Stavros – ahora la chica con cara de tonta que es su mejor amiga presenta al intruso

- Mucho gusto

- Ellos son el famoso matrimonio Jenius, Max y Miriya

- Un placer conocerlos

- El placer es todo nuestro – responde afablemente Max mientras toma su mano, "simpático el tipo, ya se por que lo odias amigo"

- Eres muy guapo, me gustas para mi amiga Lisa

- Entonces ya somos dos lo que pensamos eso – responde Mikael divertido por la inusual sinceridad de la mujer

Miriya sonríe, Lisa se sonroja como pocas veces en su vida y no sabe si agradecerle o no, Claudia y Max ahogan una carcajada, Rick por su parte siente unos grandes deseos de romperle la cara y su ceño se frunce si es posible un poco más.

- A Claudia y a Rick ya los conoces

- Claro como han estado

Rick murmura entre dientes un hola nada amigable y Lisa le dirige una de sus temibles miradas, podría estar sonriéndole a la vida pero la actitud de niño berrinchudo de Rick le molesto de sobre manera, ya no era tan adorable como solía ser o sus sentimientos por él habían comenzado a cambiar y ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus desplantes.

- Muy bien, y el pequeño canoso – pregunta Claudia y devuelve a Lisa a la realidad

- En casa, supongo que destrozando mis muebles y zapatos

- Vamos no te quejes – ahora es Lisa con ese tono familiar que Rick esta aprendiendo a odiar – es tan adorable que es difícil estar enojado con él

- Te lo voy a prestar unos días haber si opinas lo mismo

- Pues yo encantada

- Estamos organizando una cena el viernes en nuestra casa, por que no lo llevas – dice de improviso Max – mis hijos se volverían locos con él

"¿Perdón?" – piensa Rick – "creí que era mi cena de bienvenida, por que están invitando a Stanlin"

- Con que se van a volver locos mis hijos

- Con la mascota de Mikael, no te molesta que te llame así

- En lo absoluto Max, es un latoso perrito Miriya y si estas de acuerdo me encantaría asistir a su reunión y llevarlo a jugar con tus pequeños

"Ahora resulta que el tipejo además llevará a su animal, no podría ser más lambiscón… si estas de acuerdo"

- Claro que estoy de acuerdo, ese tipo de eventos sociales son perfectos para el cortejo, Lisa luce mucho más linda vestida de civil

"Y dale con Lisa… la comadreja es demasiado mujer para este tipo y su afeminado perrito"

- Tu también vendrás no Claudia

- Claro Max, deseo ver a mis sobrinos

- La guerrera pregunta cuando puede ir a casa de su tía Claudia

- ¿Cuantos pequeños tienen? – pregunta Mikael

- Dos, Dana de tres y el pequeño Ben dos

- Si me disculpan – Rick ya no soporta más, no tiene por que aguantar al tipo que ha venido a interrumpir – tengo un compromiso previo – se levanta y recoge la charola de sus alimentos – nos vemos más tarde – al decirlo le lanza una mira de reproche a Lisa

- Claro, salúdame a tu esposa – Claudia, con los mejores modales del mundo

"Por que me molesta tanto" – piensa Rick mientras se aleja – "ni siquiera le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda, simplemente no me cae bien, hay algo en él que no me agrada" – suspira y él mismo se responde – "que te esta quitando la atención de Lisa". En la semana que llevaba de vuelta al servicio, Lisa no había tenido ni un minuto para verlo, siempre ocupada… ya se estaba cansando de dejar mensajes con su nueva ayuda en el puente.

- Alguien sabe que le pasa a Hunter – pregunta extraña Miriya mientras lo ve alejarse

- Nada se esta comportando como el bebito berrinchudo que a veces es – Lisa esta realmente molesta y desilusionada de su amigo

- Vamos, no seas tan dura con él, esta algo sacado de onda con los cambios que ha habido en tan poco tiempo – Max como siempre a la defensa de su amigo, "especialmente los cambios que tu has realizado en tu vida mi querida Lisa"

- Eso no le da derecho a comportarse así – Claudia también se esta cansando de Rick a pesar de adorarlo como su hermano por su relación con Roy, pero si piensa que va a arruinar la nueva oportunidad que su mejor amiga tiene de ser feliz esta muy equivocado

- No es fácil abrirse a gente nueva, menos cuando tiene tiempo sin verlos – Mikael con voz calmada – probablemente deseaba platicarles todo sobre su nueva vida y no se sintió del todo cómodo conmigo

"Supongo que él también sentía algo por ti Lisa, su molestia lo demuestra" - piensa Mikael mientras recuerda el día que conoció a Lisa en el parque, aun cuando no fue su intensión escucho la declaración de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por su mejor amigo- "pero es demasiado tarde, él ya perdió su oportunidad"

- Si tal vez eso sea – responde Lisa mientras sonríe, pero sus ojos muestran un dejo de tristeza que no pasa desapercibida a Mikael

* * *

><p>- No me importa Michael, cancela la presentación del viernes – Minmei al teléfono dando ordenes es algo diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, usualmente ella es la dulce mujer que le cumple cada una de sus fantasías, ahora esta casi gritando las órdenes de una manera hasta cierto punto prepotente – mi vida personal es más importante que mi carrera en este momento, si ya lo se estuve fuera de circulación un mes, pero ahora tengo un compromiso con mi esposo que no puedo, y sobre todo no quiero, cancelar.<p>

Decide salir de la habitación para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Su vida continuaba cambiando y no lograba acostumbrarse, estar casado no era del todo lo que tenía en mente, en la semana que llevaban en Ciudad Macross no había podido pasar más de 20 minutos juntos, entre sus compromisos con televisoras y el regreso de él a la milicia las cosas no eran muy sencillas.

Durante la luna de miel no hubo gran cambio en lo que su relación había sido con lo que se refería a sentimiento y pasión, con la pequeña diferencia que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, aquellos horribles encuentros sexuales de 2 horas con reloj en mano se convirtieron en días enteros de estar en la cama descubriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Si Minmei había demostrado ser genial en dos horas, todo un día le confirmaron que es una diosa, siempre con algún detalle nuevo que hacía sentir que todo era nuevo en cada ocasión, en realidad se esmero por hacerlo sentir amado.

Fuera de la habitación las cosas habían estado bastante bien, hablaron como nunca en su vida, desde aquella ocasión en que estuvieron varados en las entrañas del SDF1 hacía ya tantos años no habían tenido conversaciones tan sinceras. Sus sueños y esperanzas, lo que uno esperaba del otro, los nombres de sus hijos, si tendrían un perro o un gato, pero al momento de llegar a su vida profesional algo faltaba ahí y no terminaba de entender que… o más bien no había querido reconocer que lo que faltaba era Lisa. A él no le interesaba mucho el mundo del espectáculo y a ella no le podría importar menos la milicia.

Pero al llegar a casa, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, esas pláticas de horas y constantes mimos fueron reemplazadas por la saturada agenda de Minmei y el estresante regreso que él tuvo a la milicia en su nuevo cargo como capitán. Ahora si tenían tiempo para conversar era antes de dormir y durante el desayuno, ambos consideraban un desperdicio de tiempo hablar en la cama así que esos minutos antes de caer rendidos los aprovechaban para algo mucho más divertido que un "como te fue hoy", sin embargo durante el desayuno sus platicas se limitaban a listar lo que tendrían que hacer en el día, como si los temas se conversaciones se les estuvieran acabando.

"Supongo que es el periodo de adaptación del que todo mundo habla" – piensa mientras se recarga en el barandal del balcón de su habitación – "tenemos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro y eso toma tiempo… si tan solo pudiera platicarlo con Lisa ella me diría lo que necesito escuchar"

Esa era la cereza del pastel de su vida cambiante… no que sus amigos fueran a quedarse en la tierra en lugar de acompañarlo en su nueva aventura en el Mega-Road, faltaban dos años para que este estuviera terminado y listo para iniciar su viaje, tampoco eran sus nuevas responsabilidades liderando a la división aérea y teniendo a miles de pilotos bajo sus ordenes, y mucho menos el mudarse a una casa en los suburbios elegantes de la ciudad tres veces más grande que su pequeña guarida en el sector militar, no era nada de eso… la única constante de su vida en los últimos años empezaba a cambiar y lo hacía de manera acelerada.

La había visto así de viva antes, durante el tiempo que compartieron juntos mientras Minmei estaba ocupada con su carrera, la sonrisa era algo constante en el rostro de la comadreja en esos días. Pero siempre hubo algo en sus ojos, un dejo de tristeza que amenazaba constantemente interrumpir, se notaba que ella se esforzaba para no permitirlo, no lo noto durante su encuentro con Lisa en el pasillo y tampoco en el comedor, de lo contrario vio otro brillo especial que en algunas ocasiones ella había mostrado con él, en especial cuando estaban literalmente echados por horas en un sillón viendo películas viejas de sus respectivas colecciones y luego dando sus opiniones, y ese brillo apareció en el momento en que Stavros llego.

"Stavros… la mejor importación de Rusia desde el Vodka según las conejitas que no dejan de babear por él" – las chicas del puente en verdad estaban locas por el científico, no dejaban de cuchichear sobre él y la cercanía que ya había logrado en tan poco tiempo con el Capitán Hayes – "inclusive Claudia no tiene más que alabanzas para él, que si es un científico brillante y una persona interesante y divertida… además Lisa, cada vez que trato de hablar con ella o visitarla esta con él, no hemos tenido ni un solo minuto para ponernos al día, tengo tanto que platicar con ella".

- Listo, me costo algo de trabajo pero ya cancele mi compromiso del viernes – escucha decir a su flamante esposa mientras lo abraza por la espalda recargando su generoso pecho en su fuerte espalda

- Puede haberle dicho a Max y Miriya que cambiaran de día – corresponde la muestra de amor de esposa acariciando sus manos

- No… si algo aprendí es que tus amigos son tan importantes como mi publico, además tengo que ganarme a la esposa de tu mejor amigo

- Ella te estima

- Ella me considera un desperdicio de espacio y oxigeno

- No, simplemente tiene una manera diferente de pensar, pero una vez que te conozca aprenderá a estimarte

- Habrá alguien más

- Claudia y Lisa

- Que bien, me ayudarán a buscar temas de conversación con Miriya, por cierto como luce Lisa

- Lisa?

- Si la recomendé con mi estilista y me dijo que le hizo un cambio extremo de estilo

- Yo la veo igual – responde y no sabe por que miente, su amiga luce hermosa – creo que es hora de ir a la cama

- Me preguntaba cuando lo sugerirías

"en lo absoluto luce igual, la comadreja ya no es la misma" – piensa mientras voltea para besar apasionadamente a Minmei.


	5. Chapter 5 Un beso

**CAPITULO CINCO**

_Sí, daño ya me haces en la iglesia, en la ciudad, en el campo. ¡Demetrio, por Dios! Tus agravios deshonran a mi sexo: no luchamos por amor, como los hombres, pues son ellos quienes han de hacer la corte. Te seguiré, y de mi infierno haré un cielo si va a darme muerte quien yo tanto quiero._

Es una noche bastante tranquila y calurosa, la luna llena y las pequeñas antorchas alumbran el jardín de los Jenius, donde el joven piloto y padre de familia intenta prender un asador ante la mirada escéptica de su hermosa esposa y la risa de una atractiva morena de ojos verdes y una pareja no menos atractiva que los demás presentes. Él no deja de acariciar con su pulgar la mano de ella, y Lisa no puedo creerlo… todo el día ha sido, por falta de una mejor palabra surrealista, con un principio mortal pero poco a poco había mejorado, hasta ese momento en que compartía una deliciosa copa de vino tinto y una aún mejor platica con sus mejores amigos, más bien con la única familia que le quedaba.

El nuevo integrante de ese grupo es un hombre que no esperaba en su vida pero que poco a poco estaba tomando un lugar muy importante en ella. No podía evitar las comparaciones pero a diferencia de Rick quien lograba sacarla de sus casillas en tiempo record, Mikael tenía el maravilloso don de hacerla sonreír sin importar lo que le hubiera sucedido… era extraño que un hombre tan masculino y serio no temiera hacerse el tonto para arrancarle una sonrisa.

En las dos semanas que tenían trabajando juntos se dio cuenta que en el tenía un aliado y mejor aún un amigo, realmente le agrada trabajar con él. Brillante, metódico, creativo, político, divertido, sexy… se le ocurren muchos otros adjetivos para describirlo, habían estado gran parte de la mañana en reuniones defendiéndose de su enemigo número uno, James Mainstroff, pero sin ni siquiera ponerse de acuerdo protegieron sus espaldas mutuamente y con un aliado con Lee Lang no podrían estar más a salvo de los malintencionados comentarios del líder de la división científica, que no hacía más que provocarlos culpándolos de todos y cada uno de los errores del mega-road.

FLASHBACK

Que día… en verdad que día

- Juro que uno de estos días voy a olvidar la etiqueta – acabamos de salir de reunión y como siempre James nos estuvo atacando sin piedad

- Tu solamente di cuando y yo lo sostendré para que lo golpees – Mikael no es en lo absoluto como su físico aparentaba, detrás de ese masculino y hasta cierto punto rudo exterior hay un hombre que sabe disfrutar la vida

- Me crees capaz de hacer algo así – sonreí coqueta fingiendo inocencia, hice la carita que el había bautizado unos días antes como el mohín Betty Boop

- No… pero la gente que te conoce si

- Vamos jamás he golpeado a nadie, ni siquiera a Hunter y mira que el se lo ha buscado a pulso, yo he sido demasiado paciente

- Vas a querer a la cafetería a comer algo o deseas mejor salir – pregunto cambiando el tema, Hunter no es su tema favorito y claro que lo se preferí seguir la corriente

- Podemos comer algo rápido aquí… aun tengo que revisar algo del papeleo del puente

Íbamos caminando rumbo a mi oficina, deseaba dejar los documentos de la reunión, los rumores ya circulaban, los capitanes Hayes y Stavros pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y no solamente eso, su trato no era del todo militar… a mi en lo personal no me importa y creo que a Mikael mucho menos, así que durante las últimas dos semanas se había vuelto una costumbre vernos caminar por los pasillos.

- Tienes que dejar de tratar de cubrir todo tu sola, darte algo de tiempo para tu vida personal

- ¿Cual?

- La que podrías tener si te divorciaras de la milicia

- Sería un divorcio muy caro, tendría que pelear la patria potestad de las conejitas, demasiado desgastante…

- Son buenas niñas valen la pena

- Bueno hoy por la noche me acompañaras a mi noche de soltera a la cena de los Jenius

- Ese es un magnifico inicio para emanciparte de la base y claro que iré contigo, Puck esta muy emocionado de conocer nuevos amigos, por cierto gracias

- Por que

- Por acogerme y compartir tu grupo de amigos, por ser tu y permitirme estar junto a ti

- Yo soy la que tengo que agradecerte, antes de conocerte estaba en un momento difícil de mi vida y tu me has ayudado a superarlo

- Hunter, no es así…

- Lisa – hablando del diablo frente a nosotros estaba Hunter con cara de pocos amigos y eso me recordó viejos tiempos – Stavros – complementó Rick con un tono muy diferente

- Hola Rick, me buscabas

- Si necesitaba verificar contigo los planes de vuelo para las pruebas de los nuevos cazas la próxima semana

- Claro, voy a comer algo rápido y regreso en una hora a lo sumo

- Tengo una reunión con los líderes de los grupos, así que es ahora o tendremos que esperar al día de mañana

- Tácticas no estará mañana… Mikael, yo

- No te preocupes iré al laboratorio a verificar algunos datos enviados por Exedore para la programación del equipo réflex del megaroad, llámame cuando estés libre.

- Cuenta con ello

- Hunter – la mirada fría que Stavros le dirigió a Rick me confirmo dos cosas, no lo estima mucho que digamos y que detrás de ese exterior tranquilo Mikael tiene su carácter y que mi viejo amigo, amor platónico, esta agotando su paciencia

- Stavros – respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, podía saber lo que estaba pensando, una victoria sobre el ruso

- Ahora Hunter que es lo que es tan importante que no puede esperar – dije fríamente al entrar a mi oficina, el solamente me siguió haciendo caso omiso a mi tono

- Las pruebas de los nuevos cazas, que no hablo español

- Muy bien de hecho – conteste molesta dejándome caer en mi silla – pero esas pruebas tan urgentes pueden esperar a dentro de dos semanas, además pudiste checar el plan de vuelo con Claudia o inclusive con Vanesa

- Deseaba hacerlo contigo hay algún problema con ello

- No, pero ahora tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puedo con otra más.

- Vamos no puedes regalarme cinco minutos de tu preciado tiempo, ni siquiera cuando invento excusas idiotas para poder sentarme frente a ti y hablar

- Claro que tengo tiempo para ti

- ¿Cuando? O estas metida en juntas, o frente a tu ordenador con la puerta cerrada, o con el ruso

- Tengo tiempo al salir de la base, puedes llamarme a casa

- Tu sabes bien…

- Que a esa hora tu tienes cosas más importantes que hacer no es así, cuando vas a crecer Rick… soy tu amiga pero tengo una vida además de ti,

- Jamás he pensado lo contrario, pero nunca estas para mi

- No voy a continuar brincando cuando tu lo digas

- No exageres

- Por favor Rick, nuestra amistad siempre ha sido bajo tus términos a tu tiempo, cuando Minmei no estaba o si no tenias algo más que hacer

- Que me dices de ti

- De mi… fuera de la base y de Claudia nunca tuve algo o alguien más, ahora es diferente

- Claro que lo es, ahora tengo suerte si puedo cruzar dos palabras contigo y… - suspira buscando algo de valor – te extraño

- Yo también te extraño Hunter, pero así es la vida… estamos creciendo y tomando caminos separados

- Lo se

- Sólo te pido un respiro Rick… unas cuantas semanas, déjame arrancar el megaroad y después verás que tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para ponernos al día

- Lis, eres mi mejor amiga y no funciono bien sin ti

- Tu también eres mi mejor amigo – "desafortunadamente eso es todo lo que eres… mi amigo"

- Hablare con Claudia y Vanesa para coordinar las pruebas – se levanto y camino rumba a la puerta

- Gracias

- Nos veremos hoy por la noche

- Claro que si – "ahí estaré una vez más observando como eres feliz con alguien más"

Volteó desde afuera de su oficina y sonrió… se muy bien que mi mirada tiene ese dejo de tristeza una vez más y me odie por ello.

- Ves no podemos estar alejados

- Claro que si

- No… es inevitable, te aburres sin mi

- Claro extraño estar peleando todo el tiempo

- Aunque no quieras reconocerlo

Lo vi retirarse, sabía que tenía una sonrisa socarrona y triunfal en su carota y tuve ganas de aventarle la engrapadora a la cabeza, fui una tonta por pensar que lo había superado, lo único que sucedió fue que confirme que aún continúa teniendo poder sobre mi, que la sensación de soledad que me despierta el tenerlo cerca y saber que jamás será mío esta ahí latente en cada momento que estamos solos.

Era verdad, extrañaba esas peleas y como en todas y cada una de ellas desde la base Sara esta había terminado igual, con un casi incontenible deseo de cerrar la puerta y literalmente abusar de él, voltee al ventanal detrás de mi para poder concentrarme en ello, no pude evitar caer en la tentación de tan arraigada costumbre, solamente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Tantas veces había fantaseado con ello, que podía verme caminar a la puerta, azotarla con una mezcla de furia y deseo, regresar lentamente mientras desabrochaba mi chaqueta, al verme en ese actitud Rick se levantaba de la silla para esperarme, con esa actitud tan arrogante y característica suya, besarnos apasionadamente, mientras nos desnudábamos el uno al otro con desesperación, rasgando inclusive ropa en algunas ocasiones, aquellas donde la pelea había sido monstruosa, terminábamos haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio.

Pero ahora fue diferente, la fantasía comenzó como siempre conmigo caminando hacía la puerta con paso decidido, cerrándola y desabrochando lentamente mis botones, todo iba normal, voltee lenta y sensualmente hacia Rick quien ya estaba de pie sacándose la parte de arriba del uniforme viéndome con deseo, continué caminando a su encuentro y cuando nos besamos pude sentir su masculinidad chocando literalmente con mi feminidad, todo iba bien hasta que sentí unas masculinas manos en mi espalda bajando la chaqueta y desabrochándome el sostén, no necesite voltear y no sentí miedo pues se a quien pertenecen, deje que continuara, así mientras Rick besaba y lamía mis hombros, en especial aquel que me lastime el día del ataque de Khyron, volteé leventemente la cara para poder besar a Mikael, también lo pude sentir tan excitado como nosotros, giré para quedar ahora de frente al varonil ruso, quien me beso de una manera demandante y sensual, comencé a acariciar su amplio pecho, bajando las manos a sus pantalones para comenzar a desabrocharlos, las manos de Rick estaban ahora en mi trasero buscando el cierre de mi estorbosa falda mientras que Mikael acariciaba mi cabello y senos…

- Lisa, el Capitán Stavros te envió esto con el mensaje de que ya te conoce y que no saldrás a comer, es un hombre fabuloso espero que no lo dejes ir… Lisa – ahí es cuando reaccione sobre lo que estaba imaginando, voltee a ver con cara de asustada a Sara quien sostenía un plato con un sándwich de atún y una botella de te helado – ¿estas bien?

- Lo siento estaba con la cabeza en otro lado

- Se nota, te ves algo agitada

- Estoy bien

- Si tu lo dices, por cierto necesitas algo más

- No… nada, que tengas un excelente fin de semana

- Tu también, nos vemos el lunes

- Hasta el lunes

- Por cierto… no dejes ir a este también o avísame para comenzar a seducirlo

- Sarah

- Descansa

"Dios mío…" pensé al salir ella, tenía la respiración agitada y cada rincón de mi cuerpo palpitando, mejillas ardiendo, totalmente apenada por lo que acaba de imaginarme – "ahora si creo que me estoy volviendo loca"

Jamás he sido una mujer apasionada, solamente he tenido una pareja sexual y ese fue Karl hace más de 10 años, desde entonces permanecí sin contacto alguno con el sexo opuesto, Claudia inclusive dice que soy virgen nuevamente, y ahora estaba fantaseando sobre estar con Rick y Mikael al mismo tiempo, y lo peor es que la idea no me desagradaba del todo.

"Ahora si estoy hecha un nudo… no solamente fantaseo con Rick, sino que ahora invito a Mikael a participar" – tome el sándwich y le di una pequeña mordida – "como alguien puede ser tan dulce y enviar comida"

Volví a enfrascarme en mis pensamientos, mientras devoraba el pequeño tentempié enviado por Mikael, por alguna extraña razón el pequeño porno creado por mi subconsciente me había dejado con apetito, así que pase un buen rato sentada en mi oficina observando la vista, el SDF-1 comenzaba a teñirse de tonos magenta por el atardecer, había estado tan entretenida con la nueva fantasía y el análisis que realizaba sobre ella que no fue sino hasta que escuche nuevamente una voz detrás de mí, solo que en esta ocasión una varonil voz, que me regreso a la realidad.

- Me imagino que estará circulando por esa cabecilla loca tuya

- Perdón – voltee tan rápido que estuve a punto de caerme de la silla – Mikael, hola – la vergüenza que sentí por mi desliz mental se aumento al 300% al estar frente a uno de los protagonistas masculinos

- Te asoleaste

- Yo… por que lo dices

- Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas

- Esta haciendo algo de calor, probablemente sea eso – respondí tratando de sonreír pero me costo algo de trabajo verlo a los ojos

- Segura que estas bien, te vez algo… no se rara

- Estoy bien, en serio, algo cansada – "como es posible que me lea tan bien con las pocas semanas que tenemos de conocernos"

- Ok, nos vamos

- Tengo que enviar un reporte, por que no te adelantas y nos vemos en casa de los Jenius

- Me encantaría pero olvidaron darme la dirección, creo que por una extraña razón desean que vayamos juntos

- Así son ellos… diferentes pero realmente adorables

- No me atrevería en ponerlo en duda, si quieres paso por ti a tu casa, en…

- Dame una hora y media, esta bien

- Perfecto me das tiempo suficiente para que Puck y yo nos pongamos presentables

- Entonces somos tres los que tenemos que hacerlo

- Tu siempre luces más que presentable, pero Miriya me aseguro que luces mucho más hermosa de civil

- Ya me has visto así

- Si, pero no para una reunión informal con tus amigos

- Veras que luzco exactamente igual

- Como vos desee, pasaremos a vuestra casa para escoltarla, sabéis que nos encanta – rodea el escritorio para acercarse más, solemnemente tomo mi mano y la beso suavemente de la manera más caballerosa posible – hasta entonces dulce Ginebra

- Hasta entonces Lancelot

Una vez un hombre salió de mi oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro dejándome perpleja, pero en esta ocasión era totalmente diferente… nadie jamás me había besado la mano de esa manera, nadie jamás me había comparado con Ginebra, y yo solamente había comparado a otro hombre con el mejor de los caballeros de la mesa redonda… y ese alguien era Rick Hunter.

El reporte ya estaba listo, afine algunos detalles y lo envié al consejo, no me tomo más de media hora, salí corriendo de la base. Al llegar a casa no bien entraba por mi puerta principal cuando ya iba desabrochando mi ropa y dejando rastros de ella por la sala rumbo al baño, tome una ducha rápida pues deseaba arreglarme bien por dos razones… la primera era realmente tonta, no quería sentirme fuera de lugar en el mismo espacio que Minmei, la segunda me da esperanzas, deseaba verme aún más hermosa que ella para que Mikael no se percatará de su existencia.

La ropa la había escogido antes, un hermoso vestido corte imperio de escote en v y tirantes delgados en tonalidades verdes, sandalias con tiras de satín que se amarran hasta poco debajo de mis rodillas, me observe al espejo y realmente me agrado lo que vi en el, el toque final lo pusieron un collar de cuentas de colores que daba varias vueltas y unos pendientes de jade propiedad de mi madre, desde que había optado a tomar prestado su look de joven saque aquellas joyas con las que había viajado desde casa. Lucía como si hubiera escapado de Woodstock o San Francisco en los 60's.

Estaba poniendo unas gotas de perfume detrás de mis oídos y en mi escote cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta y mi corazón dio un vuelco, tome la chalina que estaba sobre mi cama, di un último vistazo al espejo y sonreí con aprobación.

Abrí la puerta y ahí frente a mi estaba Mikael, su estilo también era algo bohemio, traía una camisa color hueso de manga corta y un corte libre, jeans holgados y sandalias, eso era todo pero lucía realmente atractivo, recordé mi fantasía algo apena pero en esta ocasión desee que solamente estuviera el conmigo, eso me hizo sentir aliviada.

- Wow… luces – di una pequeña vuelta lo que hizo que el vestido se levantará un poco mostrando mis piernas

- Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien

- Nos vamos – dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo

- Claro – respondí, aceptándolo

- Percival nos espera en el carruaje

- ¿Percival? Me gusta más su nombre original, le sienta mejor

- Abrió mi puerta gentilmente, ni siquiera Karl lo había hecho, no había acabo de cerrarla cuando el pequeño duende blanco ya estaba en mis piernas exigiendo acariciara detrás de sus orejas

- Demandante el pequeño

- Algo, aunque realmente creo que esta enamorado de ti

- Solamente me vio en una ocasión

- Y eso es más que suficiente – me sonroje – quieres oír algo de música

- Claro

Nos escudamos en la música y en las indicaciones que le daba para llegar a casa de Max y Miriya, que no esta a más de 15 minutos en auto de mi hogar.

- Aquí la casa color lila

- Lila, no me imaginaba a los Jenius viviendo en una casa color Lila

- Miriya ama ese color… no es tan ruda como todos piensan

- Permíteme – dijo adelantándose una vez más a mis acciones, bajo y camino hacia el lado de mi auto, abrió mi puertezuela y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, cargue a Puck con mi mano libre y deje llevarme

- Puedes ponerlo en el suelo dos segundos

- No le hace daño estar cargado

- Por favor – así lo hice algo extrañada – gracias – lo escuche decir mientras me incorporaba

Termino la palabra a cinco centímetros de mi rostro, sentí su respiración en mis labios y suspire levemente, entonces al fin poso sus labios sobre los míos y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi, lo abrace con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la correa del westy, mientras entreabría mis labios, la señal que el esperaba para introducir su lengua en mi boca y comenzar un delicioso baile con la mía, con una mano sostenía fuertemente mi espalda y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro, cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí besándonos no lo supe, pero fue una de las experiencias más sensuales de mi vida. Rompió el beso y yo me sentí tan ridículamente tonta, como una colegiala con los ojos cerrados suspirando como suplicando por más.

- Tus amigos nos esperan – dijo simplemente sin dejar de abrazarme

- Aja – respondí sin aliento – si llegamos cinco minutos más tarde no creo que haya problema

- Yo tampoco lo creo – volvió a besarme pero en esta ocasión fue un beso corto y dulce que culmino con otro pequeño beso pero ahora en la punta de mi nariz – pero no quiero que piensen que estoy dañando tu perfecta puntualidad inglesa

- Jamás he sido demasiado puntual

- Vamos… la noche aún es joven – levante la vista y me encanto lo que vi en sus ojos

- Ok – hice mi cara de Betty Boop

- Sabes que no puedo resistirme a esa carita – acaricio mi rostro con una mano mientras que la otra tomaba la mía - vamos

- Caminamos tomados de la mano, con Puck caminando a nuestro lado

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde el momento en que entraron a la casa de sus amigos, los pequeños Dana y Ben se habían apropiado de Puck, ahora corrían por el jardín jugando, Lisa los observaba sonriente, algo absorta en sus recuerdos y en la sensación que ese beso y las caricias de Mikael le despertaban. Por un lado era verdad los niños se habían vuelto locos con el pequeño perrito pero no más de lo que el peludo animal se había vuelto con ellos, por otra parte ella se estaba comenzando a disfrutar en otro nivel la compañía del oficial ruso.

- Mikael me podrías ayudar a traer unas cosas de la cocina

- Claro Max, ahora vuelvo

- Bien ahora que no esta él, ¿que paso? – Claudia y Miriya la observan detenidamente y por un momento se siente en un cuarto de interrogatorio – por que traes esa cara de tonta y estas tan distraída

- Me beso

- Te que…- responden ambas al unísono

- Me beso, en la boca por largo rato

- ¿Y tú? – ahora es solamente Miriya

- Lo bese

- Y…

- No lo se Claudia, nos besamos aquí afuera antes de entrar a la casa

- En el jardín, en mi jardín

- Si en tu jardín

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dice mientras abraza fuertemente a su amiga

- Gracias Miriya

- No definieron nada

- No… solamente nos besamos

- Y ahora te tiene tomada de la mano, tonta eso es definir algo, creo que ya están demasiado grandecitos para un quieres ser mi novia

- ¿Que es eso?

- Antes uno le proponía a una mujer que si quería ser su novia

- No es con un beso

- Luego te explico bien

- Estoy confundida, en la tarde tuve una…

- Una que

- Una fantasía

- Soñaste con unicornios

- No Miriya una fantasía ustedes saben

- No, no lo se – Claudia suelta una carcajada por la inocencia de su amiga

- Sexual Miriya, una fantasía sexual

- Dilo más alto Claudia, no creo que te hayan escuchado en Nueva Detroit

- Vamos somos mujeres, sabemos lo que es el sexo

- Hablamos más tarde de esto, pueden regresar en cualquier momento

- O Rick llegar con su canario

- Sigue sin caerte bien – pregunta Claudia

- Si… pero era principalmente por que había alejado a Rick de Lisa, pero ahora mi amiga tiene un nuevo varón para tener sexo

- Miriya – dicen ahora Lisa y Claudia al unísono

- ¿Que? – las tres se ríen de buena gana

- Cual es el chiste – la voz de Rick corta un poco la ensoñación de Lisa

- Dije una tontería y ni siquiera me di cuenta, como siempre

- Vamos Miriya, tu jamás dices tonterías – le responde Rick mientras la besa en la mejilla

- Si las digo pero es parte de mi encanto… como han estado – saluda sonriente a la pareja, en verdad continua sin estimar a Minmei pero Lisa ahora es feliz con alguien más así que puede hacer un esfuerzo

- Gracias por la invitación Miriya, trajimos una botella de vino y un pequeño pastel, no sabíamos si ya tenias el postre

- Se los agradezco, pónganse cómodos, AMOR YA LLEGARON LOS HUNTER, mejor iré por ellos a la cocina

- Podemos ofrecerles algo de tomar – Claudia era la perfecta anfitriona sin importar que no fuera su casa

- Lo que estén tomando

- Vino tinto será

- Lisa déjame verte, te ves genial… y este tonto dice que te ves igual

- En verdad para mi luce igual

- Probablemente sea que tenemos tanto tiempo de ser amigos que ya ni cuenta se da

- Es eso o en verdad esta tan enamorado de ti Minmei que no repara en otras mujeres hermosas

- Ojala y así sea, pero en serio Lisa luces muy hermosa, debes estar quitándote de encima a los pretendientes

- Eso espero, o estoy en serios problemas – Lisa siente los fuertes brazos de Mikael abrazarla por la espalda entrelazando sus manos sobre su estomago, por un segundo se siente incomoda por estar así con otro hombre frente a Rick, pero el suave beso de Stavros en su cuello la tranquiliza

- Minmei te presento al Capitán Mikael Stavros

- Mucho gusto capitán – extiende la mano para saludarlo pensando en lo apuesto que es el oficial, pero lo más sorprendente es el aire que le da a su esposo, "bien hecho amiga"

- El gusto es mío Sra. Hunter

- Minmei por favor – Lisa puede ver como las facciones de Rick se tensan aun más, no es posible que su amigo este celando a su esposa cuando ella no esta de ninguna manera coqueteando con Mikael y él la tiene abrazada fuertemente

- De donde eres Mikael, tienes un acento extraño

- Nací en Croacia pero me crié en Moscú, así que podría decirse que soy ruso

- La mejor importación desde el Vodka – interviene Rick con su característico tono sarcástico y el deseo de Lisa de arrogarle algo a la cabeza regresa

- No sabría decirlo

- Podríamos preguntarle a Lisa, que dices amiga

- El Vodka que tomo se destilaba en Suecia Claudia, así que no podría decirlo – responde Lisa con las mejillas encendidas, en verdad un beso de Mikael era mucho mejor que cualquier vodka que hubiera tomado

- Entonces mejor que el caviar – otra vez Rick – supongo que en las fiestas de tus padres lo probaste, no sabías Mikael que Lisa se crio en la más alta sociedad de Londres, de hecho sus padres eran Lord y Lady Hayes

- Y mi abuelo es descendiente de los Romanov

- La cena estará lista en más o menos media hora – Max libera un poco la tensión

- No íbamos a tener una parrillada – pregunta extrañada Claudia, siguiendo la corriente y feliz de la interrupción

- Mi esposito teme incendiar la casa, así que ordeno pizzas

- Pero todo iba bien, estabas a punto de prender la parrilla

- Lo que prendió fue su delantal, Mikael lo ayudo a apagarlo

- Estuvimos a punto de tener el crimen perfecto Stavros

- La próxima vez lo será Max – Mikael recupero su tono divertido, Lisa lo admira un poco más por ello

La velada trascurre mucho más tranquila, sin contratiempos. Claudia y Lisa han hecho milagros y al parecer la joven meltrai comienza a aceptar a la cantante, el único que parece no encajar del todo es Rick quien no logra quitar la vista de la nueva pareja, no logra entender por que lo saca tanto de quicio, en un principio pensó que era el interés mostrado por su esposa, pero ahora ni siquiera volteaban a verse, ambos participan en la platica general sin tener un especial interés en el otro, no lo que lo estaba matando era ver como el ruso no quitaba sus manotas de encima de su amiga y como ella lo disfrutaba.

Paso gran parte de la velada estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus gestos… como compartían miradas y sonrisas, los movimientos de ella sutilmente sensuales y los de él al tocar la piel desnuda de sus hombros y brazos, el contraste de la piel bronceada de él con la tono de porcelana de ella.

"Que haces con alguien así Lisa, tu mereces alguien mucho mejor… alguien de tu nivel, no un soldado que no pudo con la guerra y termino escondiéndose en un laboratorio, necesitas un guerrero como tu, no alguien que cuenta anécdotas divertidas y chistes en una reunión".

Lisa por su parte ha disfrutado de sobremanera la velada, la única nube oscura en el horizonte es el semblante de Rick, podrá pasar desapercibido por los demás, bueno tal vez no a Max, pero Rick esta furioso y ella sabe muy bien contra quien. No entiendo como puede ser tan inseguro, Minmei no se alejado ni un segundo de él, poco queda de la coqueta jovencita que disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir flirteando con alguien más, se nota que la joven realmente esta enamora de él y feliz de estar a su lado

"Es hora de dejar de pensar en ti Hunter, es hora de divertirme. No me estoy conformando con Mikael, creo que realmente me estoy comenzado a enamorar de él, este calorcito que me trasmite su toque, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así y creo que nunca me había sentido tan deseada como cuando me beso, como me hace sentir cada vez que me toca"

- Los niños ya se durmieron… Mikael, malas noticias Puck cayo rendido en la habitación de mis pequeños, habrá un problema que se quede a dormir – Max es un hombre que sabe de quien podrá ser buen amigo, espera que la amistad que el tiene con Rick no sea impedimento

- Ninguno, sabes creo que traigo un cojín en la cajuela del auto, voy por el para que pueda dormir en él y no tenga la tentación de subir a la cama de uno de tus pequeños

- No hay problema con ello

- Lo hay, acapara toda la cama

- No… esta dormido a los pies de la niña y ambos lucen felices – ahora es Miriya quien responde

- Vez te dije que es demandante el pequeño – Lisa sonríe al decirlo

- Es hermoso tu cachorro – es la primera vez en toda la noche que Minmei se dirige específicamente a Mikael, y eso no hace más que poner de peor humor a Rick – que raza es

- Un Westie, he estado buscando una hembra para cruzarlo, pero no he tenido suerte

- Hablare con unos amigos que se dedican a la conservación de la flora y la fauna – Claudia ha dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a apoyar esa causa – tal vez ellos tengan un contacto

- Sería genial

- Creo que es hora de irnos Minmei – Rick no cree soportar más la voz y el molesto acento de Lenin

- No es tan tarde, apenas son… dios son las 2 am, se me fue el tiempo – dice sorprendida Minmei al percatarse de la hora

- Creo que a todos se nos fue, y coincido con Rick… es hora de retirarnos, Miriya la pase estupendamente

- Gracias por venir Claudia, en verdad la pasamos muy bien

- Deberíamos organizarlo cada semana, mínimo una vez al mes, que dicen – Max en verdad la paso bien, a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos de Rick, pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él y reprenderlo

- Que la próxima será en mi casa, que les parece – Lisa tiene el mismo pensamiento que Max, ya reprenderá a Rick

- Genial, y Max podría ayudarme a incendiar mi delantal, ¿que dices?

- Que no dejarán de burlarse de mi en mucho tiempo, no es así Mikael

- No… creo que no, gracias por todo Miriya, les llamamos mañana para venir a recoger al pequeño

- Claro, aquí estaremos todo él día, cuida mucho a mi amiga, hazla feliz

- Eso es lo que planeo, hacerla muy feliz

Todos caminan rumbo sus autos, y se alejan felices del tiempo compartido. Solamente Rick esta algo malhumorado y realmente no lograr descifrar por que.

- Fuiste algo grosero con Mikael

- No lo creo, estaba bromeando con él

- Le dirigiste, que… tres palabras y solamente fueron para burlarte de él

- Vamos todos parecen adorar al tipo y a mi simplemente no me cae

- Parece ser una buena persona, y ha puesto una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Lisa, eso debería ser más que suficiente para nosotros, ver que hace feliz a nuestra amiga

- No lo se, hay algo en él que no me termina de gustar

- Pues debes cambiar tu actitud si no quieres perder la amistad de Lisa, si le das a escoger probablemente salgas perdiendo

- Lo intentaré, pero me será algo difícil

- Solo lo será si tu lo haces así, ahora dame un beso y acaricia mi pierna

- ¿Y tú que harás?

- Que es lo deseas – responde coqueta

- No lo se sorpréndeme

Mientras Lisa y Mikael han llegado a casa de ella, pero permanecen sentadas en el auto observándose mutuamente sin decir una palabra, ambos están nerviosos.

"Dile que pase… ofrécele un café y pídele que pase"

"Ofréceme pasar, vamos Lisa, di las palabras, no quiero irme"

- Quieres un café

- Me encantaría

El abre su puerta y la ayuda a bajar, ambos caminan tomados de la mano rumbo a la puerta de la casa de Lisa, le cuesta un poco abrirla, no sabe por que esta tan nerviosa – "por que vas a volver a perder la virginidad, por eso" – se responde a si misma

- Pasa esta en tu casa, iré a la cocina a poner el….

No puede terminar la frase pues él ya esta besándola con pasión, ella responde de igual manera, se abrazan mutuamente con fuerza, el acaricia sus hombros y ella puede percatarse de lo musculosa que es la espalda de él. Besándose caminando rumbo al sillón donde el se deja caer, jalándola a ella para que se siente sobre él. Ella solamente se deja llevar, el deja de besarla para comenzar a recorrer su largo cuello con su lengua, ella solamente hecha su cabeza atrás para darle total acceso, por unos segundos desea sentir las manos de Rick detrás de ella acariciándola.

"Basta Lisa, no lo necesitas… en lo absoluto lo necesitas, esto se siente tan bien"

- Mikael – dice en un suspiro

- Lisa – responde él gravemente antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente

Lisa esta segura de lo que esta a punto de suceder ahí mismo en su sala, en aquel sillón que en el que compartió tantos momentos con Rick, tantas platicas, tantos ciclos de cine, confidencias y consuelo mutuo, eso la hace tensarse

- No estas lista – le dice suavemente Mikael al oído después de mordisquear su lóbulo

- Yo… - se separa un poco para quedar frente a él, ambos tienen la respiración cortada, su cuerpo esta listo casi tanto como el de Mikael, como bien puede sentirlo entre sus piernas, y bien sabe que él puede oler el suave perfume de su humedad

- No te preocupes, no voy a apresurarlo, sabré esperar a que estés listas

- Lo siento, realmente lo deseo, pero esto es como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo para mi

- Esta bien – la toma con ambas manos de rostro y con sus pulgares acaricia suavemente su cuello – tomare una ducha fría

- Si te sirve de consuelo no serás el único

- Me sirve de algo, dejamos el café para otro día

- Claro – responde levantándose arreglando su vestido, levantando los tirantes que él había bajado de sus hombros dejándolos totalmente desnudos

Lo acompaña a la puerta y ahí se despide de él, ambos traen el cabello totalmente alborotado y la ropa arrugada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Nos vemos mañana

- Si, que te parece como a las 10 am

- Es una cita, pasare por ti a esa hora

- Te estaré esperando – la besa suavemente

- La ducha será realmente fría y muy larga

- Exagerado

Lo observa alejarse rumbo a su auto, admirando su amplia espalda y su trasero, en verdad tenía que reconocer que Kim tenía razón, su trasero era fabuloso. De repente el voltea a admirarla también… su bien formado cuerpo y hermoso rostro enmarcado con ese cabello rojizo y no puede evitar externar lo que ha comenzado a sentir desde hacía varios días.

- Me estoy enamorando Lisa Hayes

No le da tiempo de contestarle sube a su auto, lo enciende y se encamina a casa, dejando a Lisa perpleja pero segura de una cosa

"Yo también Mikael Stavros, creo yo también me estoy enamorando de ti"


	6. Chapter 6 Negro sin azucar

**CAPITULO SEIS**

_¡Oh, mi diosa Helena, ninfa sin igual! ¿Con qué podría tus ojos comparar? El cristal es turbio. ¡Ah, qué tentadoras lucen las maduras guindas de tu boca!_

_Esa pura y cuajada nieve del Tauro que orea el viento del Este, es un grajo cuando tú alzas la mano. ¡Deja que bese este regio blancor, aval de mi suerte!_

La luz del sol comienza a entrar por su ventana, pero ella no ha dormido mucho que digamos. Pasó gran parte de la madrugada recostada sobre su cama con una mezcla de sentimientos por demás extraña, que no ha logrado esclarecer del todo.

En su mente ha repasado una y otra vez la escena del sillón, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuvo totalmente dispuesta para dar el paso decisivo e iniciar una relación amorosa, la primera real desde Karl Riber. Esto significaba poner el último clavo en el ataúd donde encerró sus ilusiones y sueños de una vida con Rick, aquella que ya sabía estaba muerta pero no había logrado enterrar.

Pero simple y sencillamente no pudo, su cuerpo estaba dispuesto, su mente gritaba que ya era hora pero su corazón, maldita sea, su corazón aún dudaba. Jamás había sentido esa mezcla de euforia, deseo, pasión y culpabilidad, aderezados con amor… una combinación de aquel amor estilo Teresa, _no me importa con cuantas mujeres este Tomás siempre y cuando regrese conmigo_, y una nueva clase de amor, uno que nada tiene que ver con sufridas heroínas clásicas. Simple, libre, total, sin obstáculos evidentes más que su propia necedad… eso era algo nuevo para ella.

Como un sentimiento de cuatro letras podía causarle tantos dolores de cabeza y que se vida estuviera hecha un nudo, pero sobre todo como era posible que lo sintiera por dos hombres.

"Mikael y Rick… son tan parecidos en lo exterior, en un principio esa fue la razón por la cual me atrajo Stavros, por su parecido con Hunter, pero ahora que he comenzado a conocerlo más a fondo me doy cuenta que es solo en lo físico, su manera de comportarse es como el día y la noche"

Suspira, humedece sus labios y pasa suavemente su dedo incide sobre ellos, es tan extraño que pueda recordar e inclusive sentir con tanta perfección besos que se llevaron a cabo con casi un año de diferencia, cada uno de ellos con un significado tan especial. De hecho solamente tres hombres la han besado en su vida y todos fueron tan diferentes, ella misma había sido diferente.

Desde la inocencia de la joven Elizabeth Hayes, Lissy como le llamaban de cariño sus padres y amigos, pasando por la Reina de Hielo su alter ego que ocultaba a una joven mujer envuelta en una situación que la sobrepasaba, la chica que renació al ser rescata de los escombros de una base militar después de ver morir a su padre, y ahora la mujer que luchaba por dejar sus sueños infantiles a un lado y creer que podía ser feliz al lado de otro hombre que no fuera Rick Hunter.

"Era una niña cuando estuve con Karl, llena de sueños, fue la primera vez que pensé que había encontrado a Demetrio pues en un principio nos odiamos, bueno más bien él me alucinaba. La pequeña pelirroja con sus sueños de princesa de Disney detrás de él pidiéndole su primer beso de amor verdadero. Años después fue Karl, a su regreso de Eaton y que coincidiéramos en la academia militar, quien se diera a la caza para robarme el que en verdad sería mi primer beso, pero no necesariamente de amor verdadero. Si bien no recuerdo del todo el primero no logro olvidar el último… aquella tarde junto al lago cuando me informo que había sido asignado a la base Sara y que partiría al día siguiente rumbo a Marte, la mezcla de amor y dolor, como si supiera que no volvería a verlo".

Una pequeña lágrima recorre su mejilla, no había pensado en ese beso en mucho tiempo, no desde la Base Sara cuando se aferro a su fotografía y pensó en alcanzarlo, la primera vez que Rick la rescato y ella comenzó a verlo un poco diferente.

"Karl fue mi primer amor… fue el primero en todo, pero lo que me hizo sentir no tiene comparación con..." – resopla echando un mechón de cabello a un lado – "Karl Riber, el más dulce de los chicos pero también el más asustado, tal vez por eso me prendé de Rick, siempre con su pose de caballero de brillante armadura, rescatando damiselas de entre los escombros"

"Entre ese último beso con Karl y el siguiente paso mucho tiempo, no vale la pena recordar aquellas ocasiones donde utilizamos como distracción el extraño ritual de juntar nuestros labios como lo llamaron lo Zentraedis, esos todavía los recibió la Reina de Hielo… la siguiente ocasión que recibí un beso verdadero fue una noche de lluvia y casi un año después la historia se repite solamente que ahora bajo las estrellas"

Suspira fuertemente y se tapa el rostro con una almohada mientras ahoga un pequeño grito – "que esta pasando conmigo" – ambos la hicieron sentir más excitada de lo jamás había estado y eso le dio pánico, no saber como reaccionar al deseo que sintió.

En ambos tuvo esa sensación de euforia de la que se había despedido el día que se entero de la muerte de Karl en Marte, recordó también lo que era sentirse segura entre los fuertes brazos del hombre con que compartía aliento, el como la sostenían de la espalda suavemente y con fuerza al mismo tiempo, las mariposas en el estomago, pero también hubo nuevas sensaciones mucho más adultas. El palpitar de su feminidad, confirmando lo mucho que deseaba estar con ellos, la necesidad de sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, el tenerlos dentro si. Aunque había dormido con Karl, eso fue un juego de niños inocentes en comparación a lo que Rick y ahora Mikael le hicieron sentir.

Si esa noche lluviosa no hubiera sucedido, tal vez las cosas serían mucho más sencillas, no tendría ese maravilloso recuerdo que le mantuvo la esperanza viva hasta que Hunter le dijo con la expresión más feliz que jamás le haya visto "_Me voy a casar con ella_", esas palabras fueron una puñalada para esa frágil esperanza, a partir de ese día se dio cuenta que no podía basar toda su felicidad en una noche de soledad y algo de vino tinto. Esa fue la razón por la cual sucedió, Rick se sentía solo, necesitaba saberse querido y que era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, no en segundo termino como Minmei lo hacía sentir, siempre después de su carrera y su público. Ella por su parte, perdió por un instante sus miedos gracias a media botella de vino tinto y una agridulce historia de amor, se dejo llevar y ahora tontamente atesoraba ese recuerdo como si fuera parte de las joyas de la corona… un tonto beso bajo la lluvia.

Pero en su mente tal pareciera que hubiera sido ayer a pesar de que había casi pasado un año, la Reina de Hielo había quedado atrás y esta nueva Lisa estaba recordando como ser una chica normal y no la más joven oficial de las fuerzas con la responsabilidad de miles de civiles y soldados sobre sus hombros.

Iban rumbo a casa Rick caminando lado a lado bajo la sombrilla que Claudia le había prestado, y de la nada él se detuvo en seco, ella simplemente volteo a verlo y pudo ver esa extraña mirada que se intensifico cuando sus ojos se encontraron… por un segundo pensó - "_seguramente así ve a Minmei_" – no estaba tan equivocada, lentamente se acerco a su rostro, ella instintivamente lo levanto a su encuentro y entrecerró sus ojos, cuando al fin sus labios se tocaron, la euforia comenzó y ella ya no fue la misma, hecho sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, Rick por su parte tiro la sombrilla y la abrazo fuertemente, sosteniéndola de la espalda como si temiera que podría caer en cualquier momento, sus senos literalmente chocaron con el pecho de él y pudo sentir como lentamente él comenzaba a excitarse. Cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose bajo la lluvia no lo sabe, para ella fue como diría Eistein relativo, eterno y corto al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminaron y el se disculpo por lo sucedido, Lisa agradeció que las gotas de lluvia sirvieran de camuflaje para sus lagrimas y el olor de tierra mojada fuera mucho más fuerte que el de su propia humedad.

Con Mikael sucedió algo parecido… la euforia inmediata cuando lo sintió cerca a su rostro, después de pasar horas analizando los hechos esta segura que el último tramo lo recorrió ella, poco a poco el carpe diem que era su nueva filosofía comenzaba a formar realmente de su vida, hecho sus brazos a su cuello, no era la primera vez que deseaba hacerlo pero si que se atrevía, y no la desilusionó (como tampoco lo hizo Rick), apasionado, dulce, comprometido, todo eso sintió en la manera en que la besaba, demandante pero gentil, la forma en que la tocaba como si tratará de aprenderse cada una de sus curvas pero con suavidad como si temería hacerle daño. Sintió como su cuerpo le pedía algo más (al igual que aquella noche), quería que él la hiciera suya, cuando el comenzó a acariciar sus hombros estuvo a punto de pedírselo pero no pudo y fue cuando se derritió completamente y pensó amarlo al oírlo decirle suavemente al oído "no estas lista". En ese momento deseo tanto probarle que estaba equivocado, quiso tanto abrir su boca pero como en todas las ocasiones importantes, aquellas en las que su corazón estaba en juego y debía hacer uso de su privilegiado don de la palabra, simplemente se congelo, otra vez se auto saboteó, igual que con Rick disculpándose por besarla, ella solamente sonrió y fingió una vez más confirmando que no estaba 100% lista, el fantasma Hunter aún recorría su corazón, pero ya no era su único dueño.

"Por que tuvo que sostenerme de la espalda de esa manera, la misma forma que Rick lo hizo bajo la lluvia, como si ambos supieran que estaba a punto de desfallecer o de salir huyendo…" – la cama le molesta y de todas formas no le esta sacando ningún provecho, no ha dormido nada y no esta acompañada como para acurrucarse con ese alguien, algo que jamás en su vida había hecho y moría de ganas de hacer – "creo que es hora de levantarme y hacer algo de provecho, en lugar de estar pensando tonterías, esa era la vieja Lisa, la nueva pondrá su mente en pausa por unos minutos y dejará que el corazón y su libido tomen las decisiones por una vez en su vida, es hora de dejar de vivir en una novela y comenzar mi vida".

Se quita la almohada de sobre su rostro, muy lentamente como si no quisiera enfrentarse al mundo aún, cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta – "señal divina de que no tengo que seguir aquí" – se levanta, se pone sus pantuflas y su bata, nuevamente tocan knock-knock

- Un segundo ya voy

"Quien podrá ser a esta hora" – piensa mientras cruza su pequeña estancia anudándose el cinturón de la bata, la chaqueta de su uniforme aún esta sobre una de las sillas del comedor – "Ojala no haya visto este desastre"

- Si – dice al abrir y ahí frente a ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas esta nada más ni nada menos que Mikael Stavros, sosteniendo una caja de donas, luce en verdad atractivo

- Ayer quedo pendiente nuestro café y no quise esperar a las 10 AM

Eso es más que suficiente, le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca para besarlo, con su mano libre él no la sostiene de la espalda sino de la cintura, sin dejar de besarse entran a la casa y él con su pierna cierra con dificultad la puerta.

- No me imagino como me agradecerías si trajera pastel

Ella solamente sonríe, sin decir una sola palabra toma la caja y la deja en la mesa de su comedor quedando de espaldas a él, Mikael no puede evitarlo la toma por detrás y comienza a acariciar su rostro y su largo cuello, ella suspira hondamente mientras cierra sus ojos para disfrutar lo que su toque le hace sentir, el como sus manos bajan por su cuello mientras ella hace su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en su amplio pecho, inclusive puede sentir el latir agitado de él, al fin después de hacer el recorrido sin prisa llega al nudo de su bata, que tarda un poco en deshacer lo que provoca una pequeña risa nerviosa en ambos, al fin logra su cometido y ella cae en cuenta que solamente esta utilizando unas bragas color piel y una camiseta negra de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo. El acaricia sus pechos sobre la tela, lo que hace los pezones de ella reaccionan al toque – "por primera vez dejare que mi corazón y mi libido tomen las decisiones".

El tira de la bata y ella solamente deja que caiga al suelo mientras voltea a verlo de frente.

- Eres tan hermosa – ella sonríe apenada, esta en ropa interior frente a un hombre que no tiene más de mes de conocer, eso si es nuevo para el capitán más joven de las fuerzas unidas

Ella le ofrece en silencio su mano y al tomarla lo lleva a la habitación, no cometerá el error del sillón una vez más, en su habitación no hay recuerdos felices de Rick solamente de las noches en vela que ella paso pensando en él, más bien sufriendo por él. Mikael la sigue en silencio embelesado con los movimientos de la mujer que va delante, es otra cuando no usa el uniforme, el caminar hasta cierto punto masculino que utiliza en la base poco o nada tiene que ver con el vaivén sensual de sus caderas.

"Tu y yo Lisa no dejes entrar a nadie más en esta ocasión, solamente nosotros sin títulos, sin presión"

Al llegar a la orilla de la cama, ella voltea y se para de puntillas para alcanzarlo y poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el se agacha un poco para tomarla de la cintura y levantarla, se besan primero suavemente.

"Realmente quiero hacerlo" – piensa Lisa mientras es ella quien hace el beso más profundo y demandante – "es tan agradable esto, se siente tan… correcto"

Lentamente él la pone en el suelo, ella lo suelta y comienza a desabotonar su camisa, su pecho es algo velludo, bueno a comparación del de Rick o Karl – "así que, así es como debe lucir un hombre" – el la toma de las manos para detenerla.

- Estás segura de esto

- Creo que nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida – su respuesta la sorprende hasta a ella misma, en verdad esta realmente segura y confiada de lo que va a suceder

- Me alegro, no podría tomar otra ducha fría – dice él quitándose la camisa y volviendo a abrazarla – no sabes cuanto te deseo Lisa Hayes

- tengo una pequeña idea – responde mientras pasa lentamente su mano por su entrepierna

El ya no puede más, la besa con fuerza y dulzura (como era posible que alguien pudiera ser así de demandante y rudo, pero al mismo tiempo tan considerado y amoroso) mientras comienza a bajar los tirantes de su camiseta, ella toma esa señal para desabrochar el pantalón vaquero de él. Se separan unos minutos para poder quitarse ambas molestas prendas y como si fuera algo en lo que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Ahí están frente a frente, utilizando nada más que un par de bragas color carne y unos bóxers gris oscuro.

Lisa es mucho más de lo que el esperaba, su ropa y sobre todo el uniforme ocultaban a la perfección lo que había debajo de ellos… sus senos perfectos, pequeña cintura y cadera perfecta, sus largas piernas, todos ellos parecían cincelados en el mármol de su blanca piel, ahora con un pequeño toque rosado. La única imperfección en su cuerpo pues hasta el conjunto de pecas en su espalda y pecho son perfectas, es una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo que de alguna manera hace juego con el resto de su cuerpo, pues es lo único que la hace parecer humana. De no ser por ella pensaría que estaba apunto de hacerle el amor a una diosa.

Ella por su parte analiza aquello que la ropa no dejaba ver de Mikael, su amplio pecho con un poco de vello color negro, marcado abdomen, de hecho su cuerpo le recuerda a una estatua griega o inclusive al David de Miguel Ángel, no demasiado musculoso pero perfectamente marcado, inclusive puede observar lo excitado que esta por debajo del algodón de la única prenda que utiliza, siente algo de temor pero no del deseo que siente sino de su propia inexperiencia, de repente su vista se fija en una cicatriz en su hombro derecho, no era de bala pues era mucho más grande pero algo en su interior se movió, como si esa lesión complementara la suya propia.

Lentamente se acerca, bajo la atenta vista de él quien piensa que lo besara nuevamente en los labios pues se ha puesto de puntillas, pero ella hace algo completamente inesperado, lo que besa suavemente es aquella vieja cicatriz, la que lo semi-retiro del aire. Si le faltaban dos pequeños pasos para enamorarse perdidamente de Lisa Hayes, ella los había tomado por él con ese detalle. Ahora ella recorría lentamente aquel latente recuerdo de la guerra para subir por su cuello y morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oído.

- Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti Mikael Stavros – le dice al oído en un suspiro

El pone una de sus fuertes dedos bajo la barbilla de ella para levantar su rostro, quiere ver sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes, verse reflejado en ellos. Ella por su parte se deja llevar y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, siente la necesidad de repetir sus palabras.

- En verdad te estoy comenzando a amar – quiere ver la reacción de él, y que a su vez viera la sinceridad en sus ojos

Ahora es Mikael quien no dice nada, solamente la besa mientras la toma en sus manos para depositarla en la cama, no quiere perder el tiempo con palabras, después de todo nunca han sido su fuerte, para el las acciones son mucho más validas que cualquier soneto o declaración, es extraño para Lisa el como se deja guiar por él, esta acostumbrada a ser ella la que da las ordenes, si es raro pero al mismo tiempo nada incomodo. La deposita en la cama y se pone sobre ella, no dejan de besarse, las manos de él recorren sus curvas, sus manos algo rugosas, no son las manos de un científico como Karl pero tampoco las de un piloto como las Rick, son la mezcla perfecta de ambas, ella por su parte acaricia su espalda como con temor hasta que siente como jala de sus bragas y solamente levanta las caderas para que el pueda bajarlas, mientras corresponde la acción jalando los bóxers de él, acariciando su trasero.

Quedan totalmente desnudos y Lisa al caer en cuenta de su desnudez se siente algo apenada, sabe que sus mejillas están color magenta, el se da cuenta de ello.

- Jamás ocultes tu cuerpo, es perfecto… tu eres perfecta

- Hace más de 10 años desde la última vez que estuve así con… - titubea un poco – yo…

- Alguien más, hubo alguien antes que yo, así como hubo mujeres antes de ti, que problema hay con ello – al decir esto la observa con detalle, su rostro es hermoso, la combinación de sus facciones y sus ojos verdes, enmarcados por el cabello rojizo, pero sobre todo esa inocencia nada fingida que brilla en su ojos, esa timidez que reflejan

- Que para mi es como si fuera algo nuevo, mi primera vez – responde con sinceridad, ha comenzado a adorar esas facciones, al verlas tan cerca se da cuenta que a pesar del parecido son uno poco más duras que las de Rick, su mandíbula más cuadrada, sus ojos igual de profundos pero los de Mikael reflejan la sabiduría de un hombre maduro – "reflejan lo mismo que la mirada de Roy cuando veía a Claudia"

- Y lo es, para ambos – los ojos sorprendidos de ella le causan una gran ternura – la primera vez que hacemos el amor juntos – responde mientras lentamente la penetra y vuelve a besarla

Lisa olvida todo alrededor, Mikael tiene razón… siempre es la primera vez, solo ruega que no sea en absoluto sea la última.

* * *

><p>- Tengo que ir no puedo volver a cancelar, por que no vienes conmigo<p>

- Por que odio estar ahí parado sin hacer nada, esperando.

- Vamos será divertido, además solamente es una pequeña entrevista y probablemente les cante una canción

- Más las dos horas de maquillaje, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, que no nací para ser un marido carga bolsos

- Y jamás lo serás, por cierto amaneciste de un humor del demonio, que pasa contigo

- Nada, creo que algo me hizo daño anoche – "el ruso, eso fue lo que me cayo de peso"

- Quería pasar contigo el día de hoy

- Lo haremos cuando regreses del foro y tendremos todo el día de mañana, o tienes algún compromiso

- Ninguno, mientras tanto que harás

- Iré a visitar a Max o invitare a Lisa a desayunar

- No creo que vaya a estar disponible

- ¿Max?

- No, Lisa… tu sabes como son las relaciones al comenzar, quieres pasar todo el tiempo posible con tu pareja

- Hayes y el ruso, vamos

- Debes estar ciego para no haberte dado cuenta que no se quitaban las manos de encima anoche

- Eso no significa nada – pero el simple recuerdo le causa agruras – puede ser simplemente una canita al aire de Lisa

- Ella no es así, no puedo creer que tengas tanto tiempo de conocerla y llamarla amiga y la conozcas tan poco

- Ahora resulta que la conoces mejor tu que yo

- Pues al parecer, Lisa deseaba enamorarse y ser correspondida, y al parecer su príncipe azul al fin apareció

- Lisa esperando príncipes… Minmei vamos, esa mujer es demasiado ruda para estar perdiendo el tiempo en fantasías de adolescentes, es más a veces hasta dudo que alguna vez las haya tenido

- Jamás la has visto más allá del uniforme y de tu amiga incondicional – "gracias a dios, por que hubieras dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que estaba loca por ti" – pero es como todas nosotras, creme ambos se veían con ojos de borrego

- Te puedo asegurar que no es así, y que si la fuera a buscar ella tendría tiempo para mi

- Yo no lo apostaría, Rick ahora Lisa esta en una relación

- Yo siempre tenía tiempo para ella y estaba en una relación contigo si bien no recuerdas

- Siempre y cuando yo no estuviera en la Ciudad

- Eso no es verdad

- Claro que si lo es, realmente ella te estima demasiado – "más bien te amaba lo suficiente" – para aguantarte, cuantas veces la dejaste plantada por ir a verme

- Ella entendía que no siempre teníamos el tiempo

- Claro que lo hacía y es por eso que ahora tu vas a ser un buen amigo y le regresarás el favor

- Esta bien iré con los Jenius

- Te llamo para ver donde nos vemos una vez que termine con mi compromiso, te amo – le dice y le da un dulce beso en los labios

- Yo también te amo, pero odio tu trabajo

- Y yo odio al tuyo, así que estamos a mano – responde mientras sale de la habitación

La escucha bajar los escalones, atravesar la estancia y finalmente cerrar la puerta principal detrás de ella. Esta solo con sus pensamientos, no había logrado dormir mucho, primero después de sus travesuras en el auto durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa llegaron directamente a su habitación a hacer el amor.

Pero una vez que terminaron y con Minmei dormida en sus brazos, él no lograba de sacarse de la cabeza a su mejor amiga y el ruso, el como se comportaban. No había querido reconocerlo en la breve discusión con su esposa, pero en verdad Lisa lo veía con ojos de borrego, los mismo ojos con los que lo vio la noche que besaron bajo la lluvia un año atrás.

Tenía meses sin pensar en ese beso, había recordado la noche lluviosa, su amistad se fortaleció tanto en esa ocasión, fue cuando se convirtieron en mejores amigos, por eso envió la botella de vino a Lisa y le pedía que brindara por su felicidad, ya que no estaría en su boda.

"Ya la había besado antes pero esa vez fue diferente, no intentábamos crear una distracción sino que ambos lo deseábamos"

Se levanta de su cama y camina rumbo a la biblioteca, ahí se dirige directamente a la parte baja de uno de los estantes de donde saca un álbum de fotografías y se sienta en un sillón cercano al ventanal.

"Que diferentes eran las cosas hace un año, Lisa y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, compartíamos todo" – observa con detenimiento las primeras fotografías que Lisa le entrego en un sobre – "En realidad creo que si abuse un poco de su amistad, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba y yo salía corriendo en cuanto Minmei aparecía sin importarme nada o nadie"

Pasa las hojas y ahora las fotografías son diferentes, están ellos dos juntos, ya fuera solos o acompañados por Claudia, los Jenius o inclusive las conejitas, siempre lado a lado sonriendo.

"Por que ella esta enamorada de usted, por eso" – recordó al ver una fotografía en particular donde Lisa y Vanesa están saludando militarmente, recuerda bien que fue un día antes de la noche en que beso a su capitán bajo la lluvia, la tomo el con la cámara antigua de Lisa – "por que no entras al Siglo XXI y te compras una digital" – le pregunto – "por que carecen de alma" – así era su amiga, amante de las antigüedades, libros viejos y películas clásicas, pero especialmente las fotografías en papel, con su cuarto de lavado transformado en cuarto oscuro para ella misma realizar el revelado.

"Estuve todo el día con las palabras de Vanesa en mi mente, las creí al recordar la manera de comportarse de Lisa conmigo, el como me consentía. Una parte de mi dio un vuelco, que mejor que comenzar una relación con mi mejor amiga, Minmei estaba fuera de mi vida y Hayes, en ese momento pensé que podría llegar a amarla" – continua pasando las hojas, él y Lisa en el zoológico de la ciudad, en su casa recién estrenada, con la pequeña guerrera o cargando a Ben.

"La encontré después de buscarla en su casa y la base con Claudia, compartiendo una botella de vino como pude percibirlo suavemente en su aliento, caminamos rumbo a mi casa para tomar una taza de té, yo iba decidido a realizar mi movimiento, pare en seco y simplemente la besé, ella me respondió con tal fuerza y plenitud que supuse que estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, estuvimos largo rato, Lisa besa delicioso" – Lisa con Claudia abrazadas, él en pose de James Bond rodeado de las conejitas, los famosos Hayes y Hunter enseñándole la lengua a la cámara.

"Me separe de ella y le pedí perdón, no quise aprovecharme del momento, ella lo entendió. Ambos nos sentíamos solos y necesitados de cariño, no quería perder una amistad tan hermosa sobre un tal vez, fuimos a mi casa y solamente platicamos sobre todo y nada como siempre, sin embargo en mi mente continuaba la idea de que podríamos ser una buena pareja" – ello juntos vestidos de civil, el cargándola en su espalda

"No puedo negar que ese beso despertó muchas sensaciones en mi, quise hacerle el amor ahí mismo, sobre todo por su dulzura y sensualidad combinadas que son mortales, cuando acerque mi rostro al suyo pude ver ese brillo en sus ojos verdes, el como fue entrecerrándolos lentamente para finalmente buscar mis labios con los suyos, la forma en que me abrazo y se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo, sus senos contra mi pecho, estaba tan excitada como yo" – un boleto de su primer concierto no Minmei, la celebración del Live Aid organizado por su banda favorita U2, junto con la fotografía de ellos frente al escenario – "inclusive después de disculparme y en el tiempo que estuvimos sentados en mi sillón combatí con las ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella, desnudarla y hacerla mía"

"A los pocos días le pedí una cita por el intercomunicador para ir a almorzar en el bosque, y estúpido e insensible" – tu solamente abusaste de su amistad, recordó las palabras de su esposa – "la deje esperando por que Minmei apareció, dejamos de hablarnos por un buen tiempo, hasta que un día de invierno llego a mi puerta a despedirse, se iba a ir y tal vez para siempre, nuevamente peleamos lado a lado y eso nos volvió a unir como lo que siempre fuimos, muy buenos amigos. Después yo continué con mi vida, ahora ella hace lo mismo"

La última fotografía es una de él abrazando a su esposa, Lisa, Claudia y las conejitas su lado derecho y a su izquierdo Max, Miriya y los bebes, todos en uniforme cuando dieron de alta a las chicas de Gloval del hospital, se le hizo raro no verse lado a lado con su mejor amiga.

"Continua siendo mi amiga, no importando que ahora estoy casado, pero porque me molesta tanto que ella ya no este ahí para mi como siempre lo estuvo, sobre todo me enferma la posibilidad de que Lisa y Lenin hayan hecho lo mismo que yo hice con mi esposa"

Decide mejor salir y dejar a un lado todos esos pensamientos, toma un baño rápido y viste uno traje deportivo, no hay nada mejor que una platica con su mejor amigo para distraerse.


	7. Chapter 7 Demetrio y Lisandro

**CAPITULO SIETE **

Lisa luce realmente feliz, una sonrisa la ha acompañado todo el día después de uno de los mejores fines de semana de su vida, tanto ella como Mikael habían decido encerrarse en su casa solamente conociéndose, a estas alturas del partido ya sabían todo sobre el otro. Inclusive sus historias tristes, no fue tan difícil como ella pensó que lo sería.

FLASHBACK

Después de la segunda vez que hicimos el amor, el se levanto para preparar café, no dejo que yo dejará la cama, deseaba consentirme. No pude evitarlo de manera instintiva tome el teléfono

- Claudia Grant

- Hola, soy yo – dice Lisa en voz baja

- Lisa, por que hablas en un suspiro

- DONDE TIENES EL AZUCAR – es la voz de Mikael la que le responde

- Durmió contigo

- EN EL SEGUNDO ESTANTE A LA DERECHA, si y no

- Como, si o no

- No durmió aquí, ayer entre en pánico

- Lisa, como puedes echar a perder las oportunidades que la vida te da

- Pero el no se dio por vencido y hoy en la mañana dormí con el

- Volviste a perder tu virginidad estoy tan feliz, ya era hora amiga… como te sientes

- Feliz, muy feliz, tengo ganas de gritar, de reír, de llorar, es normal?

- Claro que es normal, pero porque estas perdiendo el tiempo hablando conmigo

- Tenías que saberlo

- Bueno ya lo se, me lo contarás con lujo de detalle el lunes en la base

- Claro que lo hare, adiós

-Felicidades

- Gracias

El regreso con dos tazas humeantes y la azucarera en una bandeja, no se había tomado la molestia de cubrir su desnudez, jamás he sido un gran fan del miembro masculino, pero verlo así con esa desfachatez completamente desnudo me agrada, no me hace sentir incomoda o molesta.

- ¿Como tomas el café?

- Dos de azúcar sin leche, y tu

- Negro – sonrió mientras me daba la taza y se sentaba a mi lado en la cama

- Me vas a echar a perder, nadie me había consentido así antes

- Pues ya es hora que alguien lo haga, por cierto que opinas de un encierro voluntario

- Depende de la compañía

- Yo

- Me encantaría

- Vi que tienes una muy buena colección de cine, tal vez podríamos echarnos en tu sillón, ver algunos clásicos, tomar algo de fuerzas y tus sabes…

- Suena bien, pero quedamos de ir a recoger al duende con los Jenius

- Cierto, pero ya sabes como es de demandante, se sentará en tu regazo y me ladrará cada vez que intente abrazarte

- No puedes dejarlo abandonado a su suerte con los hijos de Max y Miriya, no los conoces como yo, te arriesgarás a que sea un rebelde como ellos

- Por estar todo un fin de semana contigo, mmm – me acerque y lo bese suavemente en la comisura de los labios – si

Dejo a un lado su taza y tomo el teléfono, sin ni siquiera preguntar apretó la tecla en el speed-dial de los Jenius

- Hola Max, habla Mikael – no pude escuchar lo dicho por Max – gracias, si muy bueno tenemos que repetirlo – nuevamente el silencio – habrá algún problema si paso por el cachorro mañana por la noche

- Claro que no, de hecho cuando les dije a los niños que vendrías por el lo escondieron en un armario – oí a Max decir divertido, pues Mikael puso el auricular entre los dos

- Lo recogeré mañana por la noche

- MEJOR EL LUNES AL SALIR DE LA BASE, ASÍ NO ESTARÁ SOLO TODO EL DÍA

- Disculpa a Miriya, todavía hay algo de protocolo que no termina de entender

- Es parte de su encanto, salúdala de mi parte

- Lo haré, has lo mismo tu con Lisa

- Te manda saludos Max

- Hola Max, dale un beso a los niños y a Mir, dile que hablamos el lunes, vale – y simple y sencillamente corte

- Supongo que tendremos mucho que explicar el lunes en la base

- Así es, pero tu fuiste el primero en presumirlo

- Y tu no tardaste nada en confirmarlo

- Los quiero demasiado

No tenía muchas ganas de café, así que lo deje en la mesita de noche y me recosté sobre su pecho disfrutando del silencio y de algo que siempre había tenido la ilusión de hacer… acurrucarme con alguien.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos – dice él de repente

- Nada, es que todo esto es tan nuevo para mi, la última vez que dormí con alguien fue hace años y tenía una vida de conocerlo

- Pues no se noto la falta de práctica

- Tonto – le di un pequeño golpecillo en su pecho, y solamente me senté para quedar frente a él sin preocuparme yo tampoco en cubrirme – pero es verdad jamás había hecho algo así

- Algo así como

- Tu sabes ir a la cama con alguien a quien realmente no conozco

- Que es lo quieres saber

- Todo…

- Lisa es imposible saber todo sobre alguien eso es lo divertido de una relación, el aprender algo nuevo del otro todos los días.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero ni siquiera conozco lo más importante, digo se que fuiste piloto y ahora eres un brillante científico, que el pequeño Puck fue heredado, naciste en Croacia pero te criaste en Moscú, tienes una hermana, te gusta la comida picante y el café negro muy cargado.

- Tuve una hermana a quien adoraba, de hecho el pequeño duende fue su herencia – me sentí realmente tonta por dejar que mi lado cerebral abriera esa lata de gusanos que quise volver a cubrirme con la almohada – no te preocupes Dorogaya, la vida es así, toda mi familia pereció en el ataque de Dolzar pero me dejaron maravillosos recuerdos. Pasábamos nuestros veranos en San Petersburgo, pero hubo uno en especial que viajamos a Escocia por negocios de mi padre, ahí fue donde Svetlana se enamoro de los Westies, el duende es nieto de ese primer cachorro. No te voy a mentir, no hay un solo día en que no los extrañe, especialmente a ella, era mi mejor amiga.

- Yo no tuve hermanos, mi madre murió cuando cumplí 10 años y realmente no conocí a mi padre, siempre estaba en alguna reunión dirigiendo al ejército de su majestad, se podría decir que la única persona que estuvo presente en mi niñez fue Karl.

- Un novio

- El primero y único que tuve, fue de las primeras victimas de la tercera guerra, murió en Marte, también era científico. Por esas fechas entro a mi vida Claudia y desde entonces ha sido mi hermana mayor.

- ¿Y Hunter?

- Que hay con él…

- Tu sabes a que me refiero

- Es un muy buen amigo, uno de los mejores que he tenido en mi vida

- Pero…

- Estuve enamorada de él – "todavía lo estas un poquito Lisa" piensa, pero prefiere no contarle todo a Mikael – fue el síndrome de damisela en peligro, me rescato del gran cañón y quede prendada de él

- Supuse que algo así sucedía entre ustedes, así que fueron pareja

- No… el jamás supo de mis sentimientos, siempre estuvo enamorado de Minmei desde el primer día y seamos sinceros, después de ella

- Antes de ella, será todo lo bella que quieras pero tu, tu eres especial… eres hermosa, sexy, divertida, inteligente, realmente buena en la cama y no lo digo por que te ame, es la verdad y si el piloto estrella no lo vio, su perdida es mi ganancia

- Como puedes ser tan dulce y comprensivo

- Por que vales la pena

- No lo deje terminar me abalance sobre él para besarlo y exigir de esa manera que me hiciera nuevamente el amor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora sabía más que lo suficiente sobre él y viceversa, ambos habían sentido el fin de semana corto, pero en realidad le habían sacado bastante jugo. Compartieron sus miedos y esperanzas, sus momentos más tristes y los más felices, sus gustos y disgustos. En un fin de semana había aprendido mucho más de Mikael Stavros que lo había averiguado de Rick Hunter en los años que tenía de conocerlo.

Ella y Mikael compartían gustos muy similares en literatura, música y cine. No era como con Rick que peleaban por todo, inclusive que filme ver y ni hablar de leer un buen libro. Inclusive se había tomado el tiempo de enseñarle algunas palabras en ruso, adoraba cuando la llamaba Dorayaga, sobre todo cuando le explico que significa mi amor.

En todo el fin de semana fueron pocas las ocasiones que el recuerdo de Hunter amenazo con entrar en su mente y corazón, cuando sucedía ella solamente se repetía una y otra vez "_tu no eres para mi_", ese barco había zarpado y ahora ella tenía una nueva oportunidad.

Por el momento solamente Claudia y Miriya, obviamente Max, sabían de su naciente relación y por el momento ella quería mantenerlo así, darle tiempo al tiempo, no anunciar nada hasta que fuera algo realmente sólido y real. Sus amigas habían jurado no confirmar nada hasta que Lisa y Mikael estuvieran listos para hacerlo. El constante sonar de su teléfono es lo que la saca de sus recuerdos.

- Capitán Hayes

- Lisa, habrá algún problema si nos vemos en tu casa más tarde o hasta mañana

- No, ninguno… pasa algo suenas apurado

- Perdimos información vital del equipo réflex, no se como pero el maldito servidor fue infectado por un virus, estamos tratando de recuperar todo lo posible pero

- Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte

- No te preocupes, Exedore esta haciendo magia para detener el virus para que la infección no avance, Datair tiene un respaldo en el satélite fabrica, pero necesito pedirte dos favores, primero podrías pasar por Puck con los Jenius

- Claro no hay ningún problema, pasaré por él

- Segundo, dime otra vez que me amas

- Te amo Mikael Stavros

- Gracias Issy, nos vemos más tarde, y yo también te amo

- Lo se Capitán

Ella sonríe y suspira fuertemente, pasan de las 8 pm y supone que no hay nadie en la base, cuando voltea para colgar el auricular se encuentra cara a cara con su mejor amigo. No logra leer la expresión en su rostro, luce pálido pero sus facciones están tensas.

- Rick, hola – dice algo apenada y asustada

- Te amo – solamente responde él con su tono sarcástico

- ¿Perdón?

- Le has dicho te amo – silencio, ella no sabe que responder – tienes un mes de conocerlo y ya lo amas

- No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo

- Que haces con Stavros

- Perdón

- Que haces con Mikael Stavros

- Nada que te importe

- Claro que me importa, que mi mejor amiga forme parte de la nueva pareja de moda y no se digne a decirme nada es importante para mi

- Lo siento, la próxima vez te enviare un telegrama cantado… hey Rick estoy saliendo con alguien y ese alguien es maravilloso en la cama

- Como puedes estar con alguien así, no te merece

- No me merece, dime tu a quien merezco

- No lo se a alguien mejor, un guerrero como tu

- No sabes nada de él, si dejarás a un lado tu egoísmo te darías cuenta que no hay nadie mejor para tu amiga que Mikael Stavros

- Vamos es un ruso o croata, o dios sabe de donde demonios sea, que no tuvo el valor de continuar en la milicia y se oculto cual rata en un laboratorio

- De hecho, se oculto en el laboratorio después de ganar dos medallas al merito y de ser el líder de escuadrón con menos bajas en la zona europea

- Dirás lo que quieras pero no te merece, eres demasiado mujer para él

- Creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, soy una niña grande

- Exacto, en lo que respecta a relaciones sociales y amorosas eres una niña

- Basta Rick, si realmente eres mi amigo deberías alegrarte por mi

- Lo haría si supiera que estas tomando una decisión sabia, no una de una mujer desesperada y solitaria

- Desesperada y solitaria, así me ves

- No pero… vamos un mes

- Pensé en verdad que eras mi amigo, soy una tonta por pensar que te alegraría saber que estoy comenzando a vivir mi vida y que por primera vez en ella soy completamente feliz

- Eres mi mejor amiga, como puedes dudarlo

- Tu lo has dicho soy tu mejor amiga, por esa razón deberías estar feliz por mi Rick

- No puedo – su tono de voz cambia, así que entra y cierra tras de si la puerta de la oficina – simplemente no puedo

- Tardarás en acostumbrarte, pero…

- No puedo, no lo ves Lis.

- No tengo tiempo ni humor para tus berrinches Hunter, ya no tengo por que aguantarlos

- Por que lo hacías, por que los aguantabas, por que soportabas todo, el que no estuviera ahí para ti, el que siempre estuvieras en segundo termino, después de Minmei, de mi carrera, de todo

- Por que soy tu amiga, por que eso hacen los amigos. Rick, vamos… se es muy pronto, pero en verdad soy feliz, alégrate por mi. Después de años de estar sufriendo como Magdalena, soy feliz

- Te he dicho que no puedo… No entiendo por que carajos, pero

- No puedes – termina dolida la frase – eres tan egoísta solamente piensas en ti… en que ya no estaré ahí todo el tiempo para estar contigo, vamos estas celando a una amiga… además yo pude

- De que hablas

- Que yo pude Rick, yo he podido todo este tiempo, he podido verte con alguien más, te escuchado hablar sobre ella, sobre lo mucho que la amas, lo vacía que estaba tu vida sin ella, he podido estar a tu lado deseando tu felicidad, se que es mucho lo que pido, pero yo lo hice

- No es lo mismo, no es ni remotamente lo mismo

- Tienes razón, no es lo mismo… para mi era más difícil pues no celaba a un amigo, te celaba a ti como hombre

- Lisa

- Jamás te diste cuenta y yo jamás dije nada, no hubo tiempo, no pude encontrar el momento adecuado para decirlo y no me arrepiento… tu eres feliz y yo he comenzado a serlo

- ¿Tú me amas?

- Te amaba, te ame y mucho, pero… las cosas cambian

- Por eso no fuiste a mi boda, tu me amas

- Rick no hablemos de esto ok, lo hecho, hecho esta… si hubiera abierto la boca no creo que las cosas serían diferentes, vamos estas con Minmei

- Y te estoy perdiendo a ti, no te das cuenta… cada día te alejas más y yo no puedo, no puedo estar sin ti, extraño hablar contigo, tus regaños, nuestras peleas, tu olor, te extraño a ti

- Es un periodo de ajuste – ella no desea seguir hablando con él sobre ello, el simple hecho la hace sentir que le es infiel a Mikael, así que se levanta rumbo a la puerta – no hablemos ahora de ello, comemos mañana

- No

- Lisa toma la perilla en su mano y cuando va a girarla, la mano de él se lo impide, ella voltea a verle y no logra entender lo que hay en su mirada

- Rick, vamos

La única respuesta que recibe es él acercándose peligrosamente a ella, lo único que puede hacer es sostener la respiración, la que pierde de golpe al sentir los labios de Rick sobre los suyos con una fuerza que la empuja contra la puerta. Rick Hunter, el hombre de sus sueños, su caballero en brillante armadura la esta besando con pasión, no es una fantasía en realidad esta sucediendo. Por unos segundos no reacciona, dentro de ella hay una lucha, una parte quiere soltarse, gritarle que ahora es feliz con alguien más y que es demasiado tarde para ellos, pero la otra, la que jamás ha dejado de pensar en él, se deja vencer y la obliga a disfrutar lo que esta sucediendo.

Responde el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras comienza a acariciar su espalda y jalar de su cabello, la euforia y el deseo la tienen totalmente embriagada, ni sus mejores fantasías pueden compararse con lo que esta sucediendo. Él la carga, recargándola en la puerta, ella entiende la instrucciones pues abre sus piernas para abrazarlas a su masculino cuerpo, al hacerlo puede sentir su naciente erección crecer contra su cada vez más palpitante feminidad. Solamente están ahí besándose, mordiendo sus labios, suspirando sus nombres, no es hasta que siente los rugosos dedos de Rick subir por sus piernas lentamente rumbo a su trasero que reacciona – "_dime otra vez que me amas_" – la voz de Mikael seguida por la suya – "_te amo Mikael Stavros_"

- No, Rick para – dice mientras baja una de sus piernas, obligándolo a él a tomarla por la cintura

- Lo deseas tanto como yo – la voz de él suena cargada de deseo, mientras comienza a lamer lentamente su cuello, lo que amenaza la fortaleza de Lisa – se sincera, quieres que te desnude y te haga el amor aquí mismo en tu oficina

- Para ahora – vuelve a decir llorosa, aferrándose a su momento de cordura – por favor hazlo

- Ambos lo queremos, creo que lo hemos querido todo este tiempo – se separa y la ve con una mezcla de deseo y satisfacción, ella aprovecha para empujarlo un poco con ambas manos – no sigas de Magdalena, déjate llevar por una vez en tu vida por lo que realmente quieres

- Es demasiado tarde Rick

- No lo es, jamás es demasiado tarde

- Y que va a pasar después, te divorciarás de Minmei, dejaré de ver a Mikael y tendremos nuestro felices para siempre – el no sabe que decir, no había pensado en ello – tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir

- Nunca supe que había tenido una Lisa

- Siempre lo supiste, debiste haberlo hecho por que toda la maldita base lo supo – no puede luchar más contra ello, comienza a llorar, sollozos entrecortan sus palabras – todos, inclusive Global y Minmei, no puedes decirme que no lo sabías Rick

- Yo… creo que no me di cuenta – "Minmei lo sabía, no pudo haberlo sabido"

- No… siempre pensaste que ahí estaría yo, para lo que necesitarás, que no importando nada ahí estaría… que tu velita estaría encendida, piensas que me voy a convertir en tu amante

- No, yo…

- Dime que pensaste,

- No lo se Lisa… quieres que te diga que pensé en algo, no lo hice, yo venía a disculparme por mi actitud del viernes y te oí hablar con él, decirle que lo amas y lo entendí, entendí por que no lo soporto, no planee nada esto

- Yo no puedo

- Vas a volver a flagelarte, como siempre Santa Lisa renunciando a su felicidad

- Crees que sería feliz sabiendo que para lograrlo dañe a dos personas, a dos personas que me importan, que estimo, que amo

- Yo solo se que quiero que seas realmente feliz, yo quiero serlo

- Y vas a dejar a Minmei – nuevamente silencio, podrá haberse dado cuenta que sentía algo por su mejor amiga, pero también estaba seguro que amaba a su esposa – no puedes tenernos a las dos

- No se que quiero, pero de algo estoy seguro no quiero perderte – se acerca nuevamente a ella con la intensión de besarla

- No puedo hacerlo esto a Mikael y mucho menos a Minmei – abre la puerta – ahora vete – el no se mueve – por favor vete

- Esta bien – camina rumbo a la puerta y se detiene en el umbral, voltea a ver a Lisa a unos centímetros de su rostro – pero antes dime que ya no me amas

- Vete – dice con débilmente – "por favor hazlo, estoy a punto de flaquear, de darme por vencida y pedirte que me tomes"

El solamente camina dejándola atrás, ella no puede más que cerrar la puerta detrás de él, recargarse en ella y romper a llorar.

- Por que ahora, por que ahora… maldito Rick, por que ahora

* * *

><p>- ¿Segura que estas bien?<p>

"No estoy bien" habría querido responder a Miriya cuando paso a recoger al cachorro, la Meltrai podría no conocer muchas cosas sobre los terrícolas, pero conocía bien a su amiga, y basto una mirada para saber que Lisa no estaba bien.

Ahora el capitán más joven de las fuerzas armadas de la tierra unida, estaba sentada en su sillón pequeño a oscuras, acariciando al pequeño perrito sobre su regazo, se siente sucia y tan tonta.

"Estúpido Rick, no pudiste dejarme tener esto, no pudiste dejarme en paz"

Esta vistiendo un pijama de franela, su cabello esta húmedo pues lo primero que hizo después de recoger a Puck con los Jenius, fue tomar un baño. Todo el trayecto de la base al barrio militar podía oler a Rick en su ropa, en su piel. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero estaba segura que podía percibirse la leve colonia combinada con su aroma natural del Capitán Hunter, impregnado en sus poros y en su uniforme, embriagándola, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de marcarle, inclusive se orillo y sostuvo su celular en sus manos durante unos minutos, buscando el valor o la cordura ya fuera para marcarle y citarlo en un hotel o para arrancar el auto e ir por el pequeño que había sido el Cupido entre Mikael y ella.

Su cordura gano… arranco el auto y no volvió a pensar en ello hasta ahora que esta ahí sentada, acurrucada en su pequeño sillón con el perrito en sus piernas.

"No puedes Lisa, no puedes dar vuelta atrás, es demasiado tarde para ello, Rick es un hombre casado y tu… tu no puedes hacerle eso a Minmei. No puedo hacérselo a Mikael"

Recarga su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, no puede creer que su vida se haya vuelto a complicar de esa manera, apenas un mes antes había tomado la decisión de dejar a Rick atrás y parecía ser que lo había logrado, Mikael entro a su vida y la hacía muy feliz.

"Mikael, como se lo diré…" – suspira – "no puedo, por que, Dios que le voy a decir, me bese con Rick, pero no se que siento por él y que siento por ti." – Solloza nuevamente y el perrito levanta la cabeza en señal de reproche – "como puedo amar a dos hombres y reprocharle lo mismo a Rick, yo los amo a los dos, realmente los amo a los dos"

"Pase años sola, sin un hombre a mi lado desde que murió Karl, luego Rick entró a mi vida sin realmente hacerlo, lo espere por años, con la esperanza que un día me viera y entendiera lo que había intentando mostrarle de una y mil maneras, y simple y sencillamente no lo vio… y ahora de golpe cuando estoy comenzando a ser feliz al lado de Mikael, Rick decide darse cuenta, si esto no es ironía no se que será. Demetrio y Lisandro, ambos locos de amor persiguiendo a Helena"

- que habeís hecho Puck, porque habeís vertido de la flor del amor en los ojos de los dos

"Apenas hoy por la mañana hice el amor con Mikael una vez más antes de irnos a la base" – pasa sus dedos suavemente por su cuello, su rostro para terminar delineando sus labios – "y hace unas horas estuve a punto de tener sexo con Rick, unos minutos más y no habría tenido las fuerzas para decir que no"

No puede ir a la cama, pues no desea manchar el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Mikael pero tampoco desea estar en el loveseat donde paso tan buenos momentos con Rick, así que solamente permanece ahí sentada a oscuras hasta que el cansancio la vence.

"Como puedo amarlos a ambos" – es lo último que cruza por su mente

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven esta sentado en la terraza de su lujosa mansión. Dentro de su habitación, acostada en su cama esta la mujer con la que todos los hombres del universo sueñan, todos menos él… en su mente hay alguien más, la persona menos imaginada<p>

"No me di cuenta, como no pude darme cuenta, siempre la desee y jamás me atreví a decírselo y ahora…"

El trayecto de la base a su casa no pudo más que pensar en ello, inclusive había dado vuelta y regresado a buscar a Lisa pero ella ya no estaba ahí, estuvo manejando en círculos por horas, tratando de quitarse el suave perfume de Lisa, no podía herir a Minmei de esa manera, al menos no hasta que supiera que quería realmente.

"Ella esta enamora de usted, por eso" – Vanesa se lo dijo, y él aún así no lo creyó, para él Lisa no era más que su amiga

Siempre pensó que jamás ni en un millón de años podría fijarse en un piloto como él, no fue hasta que la vio entusiasmada con un científico que fue alguna vez un piloto que realmente creyó en lo dicho por Vanesa.

"En el fondo siempre lo supe, siempre lo sospeche… pero no lo creí, Lisa enamorada de mí, de un huérfano de Arkansas, como podría una Lady inglesa enamorarse de un granjero"

"la monarquía murió con todo lo demás" – había dicho en una ocasión Lisa, ella jamás pensó que era más que el resto de la humanidad, ni por su título y mucho menos por su rango.

"Que estoy haciendo… amo a mi esposa, siempre he amado a Minmei, desde el primero momento en que la vi lo supe y lo continuo haciendo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Lisa, en su piel en sus labios, no puedo dejar de imaginarla en la cama con Stavros, haciendo lo que yo muero de ganas de hacer. Tengo que aclarar mi mente" – voltea para ver el interior de la habitación, la perfecta figura de Minmei que se dibuja debajo de las sábanas – "son tan diferentes, que si pudiera unirlas serían la mujer perfecta, pero no puedo hacerlo, y no puedo tenerlas a ambas" – suspira

Se para y se recarga en la reja del balcón, observa la inmensidad de la noche en dirección al sector militar.

"La manera en que me beso y me acarició hoy, ella quería que la tomará pero no pudo por sus malditos miedos, probablemente ahora este con él" – una leve sonrisa de triunfo aparece en su rostro – "me pregunto si podrá ella hacerlo con él y no pensar en mi"


	8. Chapter 8 Tiempo de Decidir

**CAPITULO OCHO **

_¡Valiente proeza, varonil hazaña arrancar el llanto de infeliz muchacha con toda esta mofa! Ningún noble ánimo ofendería así a una virgen, torturando su pobre paciencia por pasar el rato._

- Por que de repente tanto interés en lo que sabía o no de los sentimientos de Lisa por ti

Desde que su amigo le pidió ir a tomar una cerveza saliendo de la base supuso que deseaba hablar de algo pero jamás se imagino que sería relacionado con lo que él pensaba que ya había quedado atrás para todos los involucrados.

- Si o no, es lo único que te estoy preguntando

- Claro que lo sabía, no puedo creer que finjas que tu no, todo mundo estaba enterado de que ella estaba loca por ti

- No todo el mundo Max

- Vamos Rick, lo único que le falto fue pararse frente a ti y decírtelo a quema ropa con todas sus letras, hizo todo lo humano posible para que te dieras cuenta y tu simplemente no lo hiciste, hora me vas a responder o no por que tanto interés

- Ayer por la noche la bese

- Pero en que demonios estabas pensando

- No lo se… solamente fui a disculparme por mi actitud del viernes y ahí estaba ella hablando con Lenin por teléfono diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama

- Sabía que eras egoísta pero no tanto

- Vamos Max

- Rick, estas casado y ella esta comenzando una nueva vida, no le puedes hacer esto a ninguna de las dos, a menos de que estés dispuesto a dejar todo lo que tienes actualmente e intentarlo al 100% con Lisa

- Yo no lo se, amo a mi esposa pero también tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por Hayes

- No puedes tenerlas a ambas

- ¿Por que no?

- Estas bromeando, verdad

- Si pudiera mezclarlas sería la mujer perfecta

- En un mundo utópico podrías, pero en la vida real no, Rick esto ya era agua bajo el puente, tu habías seguido tu camino y ahora ella lo hacía

- Jamás supe lo que ella significaba para mi, esta bien… Lisa es mi constante, no importando la mierda alrededor, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba y ahora…

- Ella se esta convirtiendo en la constante de alguien más, has hablado con ella

- No, me ha evitado todo el día

- Es normal, cual fue su reacción cuando la besaste

- Fue extraña, en un principio lucho para luego corresponderme, inclusive estuvo a punto de pedirme que le hiciera el amor, pero al final me rechazo

- Rick, si vas a luchar por ella sin un compromiso de por medio, yo te apoyo pero no si solamente lo haces por celos, Lisa es feliz con Mikael

- Que te hace pensar que es realmente feliz y no esta solamente conformándose con él

- El hecho de que haya rechazado – suspira como buscando las palabras en su mente – hace unos meses ni lo hubiera pensado, te habría arrancado la ropa

- No lo habría hecho estando Minmei de por medio, Lisa no es así

- Una mujer enamorada lo es, y ella lo estaba, no se habría detenido ni por Minmei ni por nadie, se detuvo por Mikael, por los sentimientos que comienza a tener por él

- Que le ve a ese tipejo

- En lo físico se parece a ti

- Aja, ves tengo razón… esta buscando en él lo que pudimos tener nosotros

- Probablemente en un principio esa haya sido la razón por la cual se fijo en él pero una vez que lo tratas no podrían ser más diferentes

- El es una rata de laboratorio y yo un piloto condecorado

- El fue piloto en algún momento de su vida, de hecho se podría decir que es tu versión europea, por lo que he escuchado era increíble en el aire, es toda una leyenda por aquellos lares. Rick tu sabes que te estimo, eres mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano, pero eres… tu sabes Rick Hunter

- Max, no comiences a hablar como una chica, ve al grano

- Eres inmaduro, atrabancado, indisciplinado, egocéntrico, arrogante

- Lo bueno es que me estimas como a un hermano

- Por eso te lo digo, eres un chico que se convirtió en héroe pero en fondo jamás dejo de ser un tipejo suertudo

- Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que la guerra me cambio, he madurado en estos últimos años

- y sin embargo continuas con tu actitud de caballero en brillante armadura, conquistando a las damiselas

- De donde sacas esas ideas

- Crecí con tres hermanas, algo se me debió pegar

- Si no te conociera como lo hago

- Vamos no cambies el tema… esa es tu manera de ser y lo que te hace ser tu, siempre pensé que al ser tan diferentes tu y Lisa eran perfectos el uno para el otro, que se complementarían, ella te ayudaría a madura y tu la relajarías

- Durante la época en que Minmei salió de mi vida, yo también lo pensé… no lo voy a negar, siempre me atrajo física e intelectualmente pero no es hasta ahora

- Que piensas que la vas a perder

- Me doy cuenta que pudimos ser mucho más

- Realmente estas enamorado de ella o temes perder a tu mejor amiga

- Lo único de lo que realmente estoy seguro es que extraño a Lisa, tanto que a veces me duele

- No contestaste mi pregunta, extrañaras a la mujer o tu compañera de travesuras

- No lo se… cuando la bese realmente pensé amarla pero hoy en la mañana que Minmei me abrazo y me beso antes de salir de casa sentí morir con solo pensar que podría perderla

- Volvemos a donde estábamos hace un año

- Creo que si….

En otro lado de la base, una atribulada Lisa Hayes observa detenidamente el paisaje que le ofrece el ventanal de su oficina, el como el cielo comienza a dejar atrás los tonos magenta del atardecer y las primeras estrellas aparecen, frente a ella esta sentada su roca, la única persona en el mundo que realmente la conoce, quien le ha dado los mejores consejos de su vida, los que no siempre ha seguido.

- ¿Estas realmente segura? – pregunta la mujer morena mientras juguetea con la humeante taza de café

- Dime que otra cosa podía hacer, no se fingir y mucho menos mentir, me pongo nerviosa, sudo y digo incoherencias

- Además te brinca un ojo, lo que es nada sexy por no decir que es realmente desagradable

- Vamos Claudia, se supone que tu deberías hacerme sentir mejor

- No se que decirte, nunca he sido el eje de un triangulo amoroso, usualmente era Roy, él, cientos de chicas y yo… bueno al menos así fue en un principio

- Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a la novela Lynn-Hunter-Hayes que cuando se aumenta el apellido Stavros y se convierte en un cuadrado es demasiado

- Tal vez no hay necesidad de que sea un cuadrado… el que hayas reaccionado y no continuarás con tu momento de pasión con Rick significa mucho

- De que hablas

- Hace unos meses hubieras llegado hasta donde el te hubiera llevado, no importando los daños a terceros

- No, Minmei me habría detenido

- Claro que no… ella te habría valido un sorbete, no era más que la amiguita con derechos de Rick y tu estabas tan enamorada de él que no te hubiera molestado compartirlo

- Tal vez pero…

- Nada de peros amiga, te detuviste por Mikael, por lo que sientes o comienzas a sentir por él – silencio es su respuesta – mira que en verdad eres bruta…

- Claudia

- Es verdad, la inteligencia emocional no es tu fuerte o toda tu sangre se va a tu mente o a tu corazón pero no funcionan muy bien al mismo tiempo.

- Que quieres que te diga que amo a Mikael, no lo se… si hace palpitar mi corazón y otras zonas de mi cuerpo, lo veo y me derrito como una jovencita, me encanta tenerlo dentro de mi, y lo extraño cuando no lo veo, pero a veces irrumpe en mi mente alguien más, tu sabes quien

- Lo has vuelto a ver

- a Mikael o a Hunter

- al ruso

- No… hemos hablado pero ha estado totalmente liado con los problemas de programación, el virus que se presento retraso todo, tratar de recuperar la información perdida llevará un mes aproximadamente

- Es por eso que el pequeño continua contigo

- Si, de hecho la última vez que lo vi fue cuando fue a mi casa a dejar las cosas del cachorro y solamente estuvimos platicando sentados en mi sillón, me beso de las buenas noches y se fue

- Así que él se dio cuenta,

- De que hablas

- Amiga te conoce mucho mejor de lo que crees, él sabe que algo pasa

- Crees que alguien pudo habernos visto

- No… sabe que algo pasa pero no que es ese algo

- Así que es mi labor confirmarle que es ese algo

- No creo que te quede de otra, o sí… como dices, eres pésima mintiendo y créeme que se sentirá mil veces peor si se entera por otra fuente

- Crees que el piloto cabeza de piedra se lo diga

- No, pero pueblo chico - infierno grande… podría escucharlo mientras lo comenta con Max

- Eso si sería malo, muy malo

- Demasiado, no se por que pienso que aunque Mikael luce como un hombre muy sensato, dentro de él hay un guerrero que no estará dispuesto a perder sin dar una buena batalla

- no lo creo capaz, es un caballero y como dices, jamás había conocido a alguien tan sensato, tan centrado… no lo haría

- Que? romperle el alma a Rick, claro que lo haría, además Rick es un debilucho, Mikael luce mucho más fuerte y créeme que si podría bien mandarlo al hospital

- En que momento se complico todo… yo estaba bien, comenzaba a vivir mi vida nuevamente, a fantasear con alguien nuevo, tu sabes a verme en unos años con él, nuestros hijos y la casita de reja blanca

- No dejes que Rick te robe todo eso si él no esta dispuesto a dártelo

- Y ser yo la causante de un divorcio

- En primer lugar si el decide divorciarse es por que realmente no estaba tan enamorado como pensó estarlo, ni creas que lo hará por tu felicidad

- Aun así Claudia, no creo poder hacerlo… no podría verme al espejo

- Eso no importa… Lisa, la última vez no abriste tu bocota por que él era feliz con Minmei y fuiste tu la que salió perdiendo, tu perdiste la boda blanca con fotos en las primeras páginas de las revistas, se un poco egoísta

- Pensar en mi por primera vez, llevo tanto tiempo pensando en los demás que ya olvide como hacerlo

- Cuando usas el uniforme estas a cargo de la vida de tus subordinados y de los civiles que debes proteger, pero en tu vida personal solamente debes pensar en ti

- ¿A quien escogerías tú?

- No soy tu…

- Vamos, si estuvieras en una situación así, y por un lado el amor de tu vida que pensabas perdido regresará a decirte que te ama, pero por el otro esta una nueva persona que te hace sentir feliz y amada, a quien escogerías

- La pregunta correcta es… escogerías a Lancelot o al Rey Arturo, al joven caballero osado y apasionado, o al maduro rey centrado y amoroso, ambos tienen sus pros y sus contras-

- Y supongo que no me dirás cuales son

- No, eso es algo que tu solita tienes que averiguar, ahora si todo depende de ti

- Lancelot o Arturo, como escoger entre ellos, si ambos significan tanto para Ginebra – suena su teléfono y baja la vista como con miedo pues sabe que solamente dos personas podrían intentar comunicarse con ella en esos momentos – Arturo

- Vamos contesta, no puedes ocultarte para siempre

- Lisa Hayes

- Hola, al fin apareces, vaya que eres difícil que localizar

- He estado todo el día tratando de conciliar unos reportes urgentes – voltea a ver a Claudia quien le dirige una triste sonrisa mientras se levanta para retirarse – dame un minuto

- Claro

- Claudia – dice mientras pone la llamada en espera – a quien escogerías tu

- A quien me ame tanto como yo lo amo a él

- Buena respuesta

- Lisa, pase lo que pase, no hagas nada con ninguno hasta que no decidas que hacer, no ilusiones más a Mikael o confundas más al bruto de Rick hasta que tu no sepas que camino seguirás.

- Gracias amiga, no vemos mañana

Suspira mientras la ve alejarse por el largo pasillo de las oficinas de oficiales – "que haría sin ti"

- Disculpa Claudia estaba aquí

- No me digas que la despachaste para poder hablar conmigo

- No… de hecho solamente paso a reprenderme por estar todavía frente al ordenador

- Yo solamente hable para escuchar tu voz, es difícil estar aquí en el laboratorio sin luz solar y sobre todo sin ti

- Yo también te he extrañado – lo dice sin siquiera pensarlo, en verdad lo había hecho, en ese momento es cuando se da cuenta que Mikael no merece que le mienta – necesitamos hablar

- Suenas muy seria fue algo que hice

- No… fue algo que yo hice y necesito…

- Quieres venir o deseas que yo vaya a tu oficina

- Creo que lo mejor es ir a tomar un… - el molesto timbre de segunda llamada la interrumpe – me das dos segundos, puede ser algo importante

- No te preocupes, me marcas cuando te desocupes, yo estaré aquí peleando con la programación del reflex unos minutos más

- Bien… te marco más tarde, Mikael

- Dime

- En verdad te he extrañado

- Y yo a ti

Respira hondo para recuperar su tono de voz oficial, y toma la segunda llamada

- Hayes

- Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo, que tal si fuera una verdadera emergencia – la voz de su amigo suena casual como si nada hubiera sucedido

- Hunter

- Si, el mismo del que te has estado escondiendo durante casi una semana – responde arrogante, con ese tono tan seguro de si mismo – como has estado

- Supongo que igual que tu… con remordimiento y cruda moral

- Yo no estaría tan seguro que sea el como nos sentimos, por cierto que opina Claudia sobre lo que sucedió ayer

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Claro que si, es tu conciencia y no haces nada sin consultarlo antes con ella

- Ese es asunto mío, además no creo que te halague mucho lo que ella piensa sobre la situación

- Ella me adora

- Ya no tanto… no creo que este muy feliz con ninguno de los dos

- Ya vas a comenzar a auto-flagelarte

- ¿Que quieres?

- Hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió ayer

- Tomaste una decisión – pregunta con miedo de lo que pueda responderle

- Tu ya decidiste algo al respecto

- Rick no estoy para juegos, necesito tiempo para pensar. No puedes exigirme algo que tu tampoco has tenido tiempo de razonar de la manera correcta

- Te acostaste con él, verdad

- Perdón

- Pregunte si tuviste sexo con él, y si sentiste lo mismo que cuando te bese y te acaricie

- Estas tomado, drogado o simple y sencillamente tu nivel de estupidez es tal que piensas que tienes derecho a preguntar algo así

- No… estoy estacionado en el mirador de la ciudad, buscando una razón para no ir a casa

- Yo no voy a darte excusas

- Te acostaste con él, si o no

- Y tu, te has acostado con tu esposa desde que sucedió – silencio – estamos en situaciones parecidas, no es así… dime nos comparaste

- Pregunte primero

- Rick necesito tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza y mis sentimientos, lo que paso… simplemente paso y ya, pero no he tenido tiempo de procesarlo, desee por tanto tiempo que me besarás de esa manera, sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo y ahora que sucedió, hay alguien más en mi vida y yo…

- Estoy en desventaja Lis, no hemos estado juntos como para que compares de manera correcta

- Maldita sea… quieres saber si me acosté con Mikael, si lo hice… todo el fin de semana estuve con él y fue increíble

- Tanto como las caricias y besos de Hunter

- Lisa levanta la vista y ahí frente a ella esta Mikael, no puede del todo leer lo que su rostro y sobre todo sus ojos reflejan

- Pregunte Lisa… estuve tan bien como Rick Hunter

- Lis… estas bien – escucha decir a Rick en el auricular

- Merezco una respuesta

- Mikael – responde suavemente mientras cuelga el teléfono – yo…

- Por eso te has estado tan extraña y ocultándote – puede ver como los músculos de su quijada se tensan, el tono de furia contenida en su voz, sabe que esta controlándose – pensaste en mi, nos comparaste – silencio, ella no sabe que decir, simplemente no puede encontrar palabras que justifiquen sus acciones – el silencio no esta mejorando nada, di algo – levanta levemente la voz lo que hace que ella baje la mirada

- Pensé en ti… en lo último que nos dijimos y eso fue… – ha comenzado a llorar, puede oír como su voz se quiebra y pequeños sollozos acompañan lo que esta tratando de articular, se siente tan estúpida por volver a ser tan débil – fue lo que evito que siguiera, recordé lo que hemos vivido juntos y no pude

- Lo continuas amando

- No lo se

- Lisa lo único que te pido es sinceridad, nada más… – puede ver como las lagrimas recorren lentamente sus mejillas, siente un gran deseo de abrazarla y decirle que todo esta bien, pero al mismo tiempo una rabia que pocas veces en su vida ha sentido – lo amas

- No lo se

- Lisa, deja de decir eso… tu no eres así – eso le hace levantar la vista para hacerle frente, esta realmente molesto pero sus ojos reflejan una infinita tristeza aderezada por decepción – no eres una de esas chicas bobas que van por la vida sin saber que quieren, eres una mujer y una capitana por amor de dios… tienes que saber que sucede en tu mente y tu corazón

- Se que me he comenzado a enamorar de ti, pero que también tengo un sentimiento por él, eso es lo que se Mikael, que no podría estar sin ti, pero que a él lo extrañaría si no estuviera a mi lado, no hace sentido pero – suspira tratando de controlarse un poco – necesito tiempo

- Tomate todo el que quieras, mantendremos todo a nivel profesional hasta que estés lista para tomar una decisión – responde mientras gira para salir de la oficina

- No te vayas así por favor – se levanta de su asiento, siente que si él se va no regresará nunca, lo habrá perdido

- Si me quedo podría decir muchas cosas de las que después me arrepentiré, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir sin luchar, pero no en este momento… yo también necesito tiempo para calmarme

- El que necesites…

- Si ves a Hunter, coméntale que será mejor que no se cruce en mi camino por unos días – silencio es lo único que obtiene – nos vemos mañana

- Mikael… – comienza suplicante por lo que él voltea a verle y ella siente unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo y consolarlo, de decirle lo mucho que lo necesita "no hagas nada con ninguno" recuerda lo dicho por Claudia – ¿el duende?

- Cuídalo por mi, vale… lo recogeré la próxima semana, no voy a tener tiempo para cuidarlo hasta que quede lo del sistema reflex – "necesito que algo mío este presente contigo, necesito algo que equilibre los mil recuerdos y anécdotas que puedas tener con él"

Y lo único que puede hacer la joven capitán es observarlo partir, más confundida que nunca.


	9. Chapter 9 Dentro de 10 Años

**CAPITULO NUEVE **

_Y eso que no me veo favorecida, colmada de amor o afortunada como tú, sino mísera, amante mas no amada. Lo que yo merezco es lástima, no desprecio_

A quien extrañarías más… al amigo del que estuviste enamorada por tanto tiempo o al hombre que impetuosamente entro a tu vida y comenzó a enamorarte.

Eso era básicamente lo que había ocupado su mente en las últimas semanas.

"Que es lo que debo hacer" – se pregunta atribulada Lisa, el pequeño perrillo corre feliz por el parque sin alejarse demasiado de donde su ama temporal se encuentra.

En su vida había estado en una situación tan incomoda, si bien el formar parte de un triangulo amoroso era ya conocido por ella, el ser ella el eje era totalmente nuevo y por demás molesto.

Desde la discusión con Mikael, ni él ni Rick habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Ambos se habían esfumado de su vida personal, en lo profesional no había salida alguna. Ambos eran profesionales y sabían que ella deseaba que las cosas siguieran así… pero no pudo evitar el vuelco de su corazón cuando su extensión sonó unas horas antes y el número en el identificador mostraba el del celular de Stavros, claro no duro mucho cuando con el tono de voz más fría que le había escuchado solamente dijo

- Nos podemos ver hoy como a las 8 pm en el parque para poder recoger al cachorro

- Claro, a las 8" - contesto tristemente, para luego completar con ilusión de despertar algo en su interlocutor – nos vemos en la banca donde nos conocimos

- Esta bien

La respuesta de él, derrumbo las pocas ilusiones de tenía – "ahora no importa que decisión tome, lo he perdido… creo que a ambos los he perdido" – Rick no podía verla de a los ojos, al parecer la culpabilidad al fin lo había alcanzado y cuando interactuaban no la llamaba por su nombre sino Capitán Hayes… se habían convertido en las últimas semanas en el Capitán Hunter y el Capitán Hayes, ya no eran más Lisa y Rick y mucho menos la comadreja y piloto cabeza dura. No eran más amigos, pues cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban había un dejo de pasión y deseo en sus ojos, conoce ese brillo a la perfección pues lo observo miles de veces cuando su amigo veía embelesado a Mimei, ahora esa mirada es para ella.

"Creo que no estoy destinada a tener una pareja, simple y sencillamente no es para mi todo este asunto del amor" – suspira mientras levanta la vista para ver las estrellas brillar en el cielo, parece que fue ayer cuando recorrió el espacio luchando hombro a hombre con Rick, suspirando por él mientras él lo hacía por la pequeña estrella. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso y sabía como vivir con ello, pero ahora hay alguien más en su vida, alguien que la hace sentir feliz y no sabe por que no puede dejar atrás esos suspiros no correspondidos y continuar con si vida.

"Por que el imbécil de Rick decidió ver en otra dirección que no fuera ella, decidió voltear a verme y darse cuenta que tal vez podríamos ser algo más que amigos"

- La contemplación es privada o puedo unirme – el cielo le enviaba si bien no la respuesta, una palabra de aliento por medio de su mejor amiga

- Adelante, mi banca es tu banca

- Todavía hecha un nudo, no es así

- Tan transparente soy

- Solamente para aquellos que te conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano

- No entiendo como mi vida se complica de esta manera

- Tu eres quien la complica Lisa

- Vamos Claudia, crees que realmente me gusta sufrir y estar en medio de una novela barata

- Tal vez

- No soy tan masoquista, si supiera a quien realmente amo y con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida no estaría así

- Con quien te ves en 10 años

- Perdón

- Si, en diez años con quien te ves compartiendo tu vida

- He compartido los últimos 5 años con Rick

- Esa no fue mi pregunta… Rick ha sido tu amigo y confidente todo este tiempo, con quien te ves teniendo hijos y un perro, despertando a su lado todos los días, a quien extrañarías si dejará de estar a tu lado

- A ambos

- Medítalo un poco y encontrarás la respuesta que buscas, me voy supongo que Mikael no tarda en llegar

- Como lo sabes, no recuerdo haberte comentado que nos veríamos aquí

- Salí a caminar y vi tu Jeep estacionado, sobre la banca junto a ti hay una bolsa de artículos para mascota así que no hay que ser un genio

- Vengo a entregarla al duende, no quiso ir a mi casa y fue tan frío al teléfono, estoy segura que me odia

- Instinto de supervivencia… no pude darse el lujo de bajar su guardia

- Tal vez, ojala así sea, no quiero perderlo no aún… En verdad tienes que irte

- Si lo siento, esto debes enfrentarlo tu solita

"En diez años" – piensa mientras ve a su mejor amiga alejarse – "con quien me veo en diez años, hace tres meses hubiera respondido sin pensar que con Rick, de hecho fue algo que fantasee durante tanto tiempo… Rick y yo, nuestros hijos Roy y Claudia. Pero ahora puedo verme con Mikael en esa situación, Svetlana, Claudia y Eric jugando con un descendiente de Puck en este mismo parque" – suspira mientras observa al westie correr embozando una sonrisa.

El pequeño corre un poco más rápido alejándose de ella, lo que la hace levantarse

- Puck, ven acá – grita mientras acelera el paso para alcanzarlo

- Hola demonio, yo también te extrañe – el perrillo salta feliz saludando al dueño de la voz, aquella que le hace estremecerse solamente al recordar como suena su nombre dicho por él

- Hola – dice tímidamente al acercarse

- Hola, espero que no te haya dado ningún problema

- En lo absoluto, hemos tenido unos días divertidos – responde tratando de sonreír pero no puede sus músculos faciales están congelados

- Me alegro, bueno nos vemos… vamos Puck – y comienza a caminar alejándose de ella

- Espera, tengo sus cosas aquí

- Puedes dármelas mañana en la base

- Las deje en la banca en la que estaba esperándote, no tardaré

Camina lentamente de regreso a recoger la bolsa donde puso los juguetes, el cojín y los baldes para alimento mientras intenta comprender que demonios acababa de suceder – "lo has perdido Hayes, definitivamente lo has echado todo a perder"

- Te amo – lo escucha decir de repente mientras la toma por la cintura – no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo

- Mikael

- No digas nada… solamente déjame estar así por unos minutos

Ella cierra los ojos y se permite disfrutar la sensación que le despierta el estar entre sus brazos una vez más – "piensas en mi cuando estas con él" – la voz de Rick irrumpe la perfección del momento – "veras que en 30 años nos estaremos recordando mutuamente donde dejamos la dentadura" – el la abraza más fuerte lo que la obliga a recargar su cabeza en su pecho cuanto tiempo están así no lo saben, ambos pierden la noción del tiempo con los ojos cerrados en su propio mundo.

- Gracias – dice él mientras la suelta, sin dar más explicaciones simple y sencillamente se aleja

Lisa intenta decir algo pero su garganta se ha cerrado, solamente permanece de pie mientras los ve alejarse – "vamos, reacciona… yo también te amo, no es tan difícil, Lisa tu puedes hacerlo" – piensa para si misma, pero no puede - "ahora si lo has perdido"

* * *

><p>- En realidad… no lo se – el hombre del cabello oscuro baja la vista no puede soportar los hermosos ojos azules de ella y mucho menos las lagrimas que surcan sus mejillas<p>

- Creo que siempre lo supe – al fin responde con un hilo de voz – al menos siempre tuve miedo de ello

- Rick no puede creer lo que esta diciendo su esposa, la pequeña musa inspiradora de sus mil batallas, la primera mujer que amo y con quien estuvo, su voz refleja una infinita tristeza, ambos están de pie observándose sin poder decir una palabra, es ella quien rompe el silencio

- Lo sospeche cuando fui a tu cabina antes de la batalla de Dolzar, cuando la tierra fue atacada… tu dijiste su nombre, lo hiciste de una manera que me hizo sentir celos

- Aún así te fuiste

- Era joven, egoísta… pensé – suspira buscando las palabras correctas – Ella es mayor que tu, y tan diferente que supuse que sería algo que no duraría, ella encontraría a alguien más acorde a quien es y tu te darías cuenta en el momento de escuchar mi voz

- Cuando te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de ella

- Después de que me rescataste y Lisa volvió a enviarte a la batalla, lo leí en sus ojos… el como luchaba para no soltarse a llorar y para mantenerse firme… y cuando fue a despedirse

- Realmente fue a decirme que me amaba

- Si… no lo hizo por mi, por que ahí estaba yo al fin a tu lado

- Lo que siempre desee, fui un idiota yo diciendo en cada oportunidad lo mucho que amaba y ella ahí alentándome

- Una verdadera amiga… lo confiesas por que has tomado una decisión?

- No… pero no podía seguir con ello, no puedo mentirte

- Yo te esperare, es mi turno de hacerlo

- Minmei… yo realmente no quiero herirte pero en verdad estoy tan confundido

- Como yo lo estuve en su momento, me aleje por mi carrera y ahora tu lo haces por tu corazón

- Realmente te amo

- Lo se… jamás lo he puesto en duda pero si necesitas tiempo para irte y poner en orden todo lo tienes dentro de ti, hazlo

- Pero no en tu cama

- No… no puedes seguir a mi lado, si regresas aquí estaré no importando el tiempo que te tome, aquí estaré esperando por que te amo, por que si de algo siempre estuve segura en el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti, fue de eso

- Has madurado

- Eso no significa que no me este doliendo

Lo observa tomar su maleta y salir por la puerta principal de su mansión – "tu lo dejaste ir y lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor" – suspira y no es hasta que pierde de vista el auto de Rick que decide cerrar la puerta para poder dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.


	10. Chapter 10 Navidad

**CAPITULO DIEZ **

Otra navidad del asco… eso es lo que ha circulado por la cabeza de los que solían ser mejores amigos. Un año atrás la noche buena había sido totalmente arruinada por un ataque de Khyron, previo a aquel que casi destruyo la ciudad. Ella frente a su consola coordinando el contraataque, él piloteando su ya famoso VT, repeliendo a los Pods del enemigo… la cereza del pastel había sido la discusión que tuvieron, frente al SDF-1, Rick regreso a su casa y paso la navidad con Minmei, Lisa a casa de Claudia Grant a llorar en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

Mucho había sucedido desde ese día, Rick se había casado con su sueño adolescente y ella como siempre había estado desde las sombras y en silencio amándolo, hasta que por arte de magia coincidiendo con su decisión de continuar con su vida sin él a su lado había encontrado a alguien más, un hombre que en primera instancia le había llamado la atención por el increíble parecido con el amor de su vida… Mikael Stavros.

Pero ahora debido a su eterna confusión de una mente con demasiados recuerdos había perdido a ambos – "por no poderte decidir a tiempo"- era lo que todas las mañanas se decía a si misma mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo. Han pasado tres meses desde la noche del parque, y su confusión lejos de disminuir había aumentado. Ambos continúan despertando algo dentro de ella, algo tan parecido entre si… no podía amarlos a los dos, pero así lo sentía realmente.

El verlos a ambos en la base no le ayudaba, el simple hecho de estar cerca, percibir su esencia masculina, escuchar su voz, le hacia sentir palpitaciones en todo su cuerpo. Nada y todo había cambiado, al menos ella continua en la tierra de los indecisos construyendo castillos en el aire con ambos protagonistas, algunos días se veía a si misma como la Señora Hunter y otros como la amante esposa del Dr. Stavros. Lo que había cambiado en el panorama era la vida de los protagonistas masculinos.

Rick había dejado su casa y a su esposa, la prensa rosa estaba haciendo su agosto con la situación; encabezamos amarillistas como "El más grande héroe de la guerra Robotech no puede salvar matrimonio con estrella"… pero la pequeña niña cerebro de gorrión ya no era la misma, demostrando que en lo absoluto tenía cerebro de pájaro. Trabajaba sin parar sin dar oportunidad alguna de mostrarse como ella sabía bien que estaba su amiga y rival de amores… desfalleciendo, dando por terminadas entrevistas en el momento en que preguntaban sobre su vida personal, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro… al verla no podía de dejar de pensar en esa vieja canción de Queen – "mi corazón se esta rompiendo y mi maquillaje desapareciendo pero mi sonrisa permanece" – y así era para Lynn Minmei, el show debía continuar, era su compromiso con sus fans.

Ahora su mejor amigo vivía en su vieja casa en el distrito militar, donde pasaba los días como un ermitaño, de la base a su hogar y de nueva cuenta a la base. No parecía ser el mismo, sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco y siempre lucía meditabundo, su rostro parecía el de alguien cinco años mayor que él; Lisa odiaba no poder sentarse a su lado y dejar simplemente que se desahogara como en los viejos tiempos. Ahora sentía miedo de acercarse a él y no saber como ambos reaccionarían a la cercanía del otro. Si habían cruzado palabra alguna era relacionada con el trabajo solamente, pruebas de nuevos cazas y entrenamiento de reclutas, esos eran sus tópicos favoritos, cuando estaban en el mismo cuarto era durante reuniones oficiales, jamás solos… lejos habían quedado los días en que se contaban hasta la cantidad de trozos de melón que habían comido en el desayuno.

Las cosas no estaban mejor con Stavros, el megaroad era su tema de conversación. Los avances, problemas, juntas de lecciones aprendidas, batallas campales contra Hellstroff, equipo réflex, y otras maravillas tecnológicas pero de sus sentimientos nada. Su único lazo fuera de la base era el pequeño duende que de vez en cuando iba a visitarla, siempre los fines de semana y por la noche cuando su dueño salía a tomar una copa con su nuevo grupo de amigos, siempre y cuando los Jenius no hubieran podido ser las niñeras del pequeño perrillo. El nuevo grupo de Mikael… pilotos de la división europea que habían llegado a la ciudad poco tiempo después de su despedida, Stavros era el nuevo soltero codiciado de la base, una versión europea de Roy Focker en sus épocas previas a Claudia. Toda la base hablaba de los "Lady Killers", no había chica que se resistiera a ese grupo de Españoles, Franceses, Italianos, Griegos… amantes de salir a tomar una copa y a bailar, asunto que la mataba de celos, imaginarlo con alguna chica, pensar que alguien podría llenar el vació que tontamente Lisa Hayes había dejado.

Para Claudia Grant era un deja vu de los años anteriores, su mejor amiga con su mirada fija en un punto perdido del horizonte, planeando su vida, tratando de arreglar sus sentimientos desde su mente sin dejar que el corazón tuviera una palabra en el asunto… no esta dispuesta a que una vez más Lisa se oculte en el trabajo o cualquier pretexto tonto, no otra navidad suspirando por el tonto de Rick o ahora por el bobo de Mikael. Semejante par de hombres no evolucionados… dejar que Lisa tomará la decisión si ayuda alguna, tal pareciera que ninguno de los dos la conociera en lo absoluto, a su mejor amiga le funcionaba perfectamente el cerebro, pero cuando se trataba de inteligencia emocional, no daba pie con bola.

- Vamos a salir a bailar con las chicas para celebrar navidad, ¿que dices? – no obtiene respuesta alguna – Lisa, otra vez con lo mismo

- Perdón

- Donde quedo tu resolución de continuar la vida, de ir al bosque y beber de la sabia de la vida

- Lo se… soy la reina del drama

- Han pasado tres meses y continuas pensando las cosas, no crees que es mejor dejar a los dos a un lado y seguir adelante

- Buscar a un tercero, no creo que podría manejarlo

- No simplemente dejar las cosas en hold y divertirte, vamos la navidad anterior fue del asco, bueno más bien las fiestas de la última década han sido así

- Creo que tienes razón… a donde planean ir

- Varios grupos se unieron para dar un concierto de beneficencia en el bar, es invitación restringida pero moveré algunas influencias, tu sabes

- El dueño continua tras tus huesos, no es así Grant

- Afirmativo y creo que es hora de quitarme el luto

- Tu… quitarte el luto, ese si es un milagro navideño

- Roy murió hace cuatro años, no puedo seguir llorando por el, siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero yo continuo viva. Damir es un muy buen chico, dulce y divertido, tenemos mucho en común y…

- Es endemoniadamente guapo

- Si lo es, bueno que dices

- Por que no… será agradable salir y volver a sonreír

- Vale nos vemos a las 8 pm en tu casa

- Ok… me agrada la idea

En otra parte de la base, el capitán más joven de la armada, el héroe de las guerras robotech, esta con su mente fija en el horizonte, observando el vasto cielo frente a sus ojos… el único de sus amores que no le causa dolor de cabeza al pensar en él. Los otros dos era una historia totalmente diferente.

La verdad pensó que poner distancia y estar solo por un tiempo le ayudaría a poner las cosas en perspectiva, la verdad no estaba tan seguro de ello. El ver a Minmei en la televisión con una sonrisa en el rostro, por más fingida que esta fuera, le rompía el corazón… su esposa era una gran actriz, pero no podía engañarlo a él que la conoce como su palma de la mano, sus ojos mostraban una infinita tristeza, no importando lo ancho de su sonrisa y cuanto mostrará su dentadura perfecta, ella estaba al borde del llanto. Lisa no era diferente, había regresado a escudarse detrás de la reina de hielo, solamente coincidían en reuniones, sentados lo más lejano el uno del otro por temor a sucumbir a lo que podrían causarse mutuamente… de aquella tarde no habían dicho una palabra, no desde el día que Mikael los había escuchado. Sabía bien que Lisa lo culpaba por la actitud tomada por el ruso, y podía reprocharle a ninguno de los dos, realmente se había comportado como un niño idiota y berrinchudo, en que carajos había pensado – "ese es problema, no pensaste Hunter… pensaste que las cosas serían tan sencillas, que las tendrías a las dos como siempre había sido. Minmei tu amante, dueña de tu corazón y pasión; Lisa tu compañera, siempre fiel y pendiente de ti y tus necesidades emocionales".

Pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer sobre su cabeza, lo que le hace separar su vista del horizonte y levantarla al cielo, cerrando los ojos solamente disfruta la sensación que producen en él.

"Otra vez solo, otra navidad que distará de ser magnifica… solamente por que tuve que darme cuenta de que Lisa era más que mi amiga, que lo ella produce en mi es más que amistad o inclusive el amor filial que pensé sentir por Hayes"

- Esto es lo que extrañaba de casa, la nieve… ahora si me siento como si fuera navidad – el marcado acento lo hace abrir los ojos y voltear a ver al dueño – puedo acompañarte o es privado el asunto

- No deseo pelear Stavros

- Lo se, tampoco es algo que yo este buscando – responde mientras se para junto a él, ambos fijan la vista en el horizonte al punto que Rick había observando antes

- Sabes, he estado pensando mucho en estos meses, demasiado para mi gusto o costumbre

- Creo que ese ha sido nuestro error, amigo Hunter, tu has pensado demasiado y yo muy poco

- Es algo raro, siempre he sido un hombre impulsivo, a veces me ha servido y otras no tanto, actuar y luego pensar, cuando le propuse matrimonio a Minmei ni siquiera pensé en el asunto, solamente lo dije, abrí mi boca y las palabras salieron de ella

- Yo jamás he sido así, bueno tal vez en batalla, pero cuando bajo del VT vuelvo a prender mi cerebro y pienso todo dos veces

- Como dices ese ha sido nuestro error, o tal vez nuestro acierto… yo aprendí a pensar y tal vez tu aprendas a ser impulsivo

- Soy un científico, el apagar el cerebro no es tan sencillo

- Recuerda que también eres un piloto, un héroe que salvo millones de vidas por actuar

- No se que decirte Hunter, es algo raro que estemos aquí aconsejándonos cuando ambos pensamos en la misma mujer

- La amas, no es así…

- Más de lo que estoy dispuesto a confesar, ¿tu que sientes por ella?

- No lo se, estuvo tanto tiempo frente a mi… y jamás la vi de esa manera, tuviste que llegar tu para mostrarme la magnifica mujer que es

- Algo egoísta, no lo crees

- Es por eso que no la he vuelto a buscar, ni a ella ni a Minmei… pienso en ambas todo el tiempo, pero no puedo atarlas a ambas hasta saber que siento por cada una de ellas

- Creo que estas más jodido que yo, para mi solamente esta Lisa

- Y sin embargo has salido con media base

- Mecanismo de defensa, si me quedo en casa estaré dándole vueltas al asunto al punto de la locura, es por eso que no quiero un minuto libre, para no pensar en ti y ella juntos, tratar de dejarlo atrás y no reprochárselo si es que me elige a mi

- Tampoco tienes ni idea que esta cruzando por su cabeza loca, pensé que era el único

- No… aunque pensé que tal vez tu al conocerla tan bien, sospecharías algo

- Lisa es una caja de sorpresas, creo que no puedes estar seguro de lo que hay dentro de ella

- O de su corazón

- Antes de que llegarás ella estaba realmente enamorada de mi y jamás me di cuenta, me dio tantas señales y yo no las vi, y tu… tu derribaste sus defensas tan fácil, tan rápido… entraste a su corazón de una manera tan sencilla pero creo que tan determinada que

- No podemos estar seguro de ello, como dices… Hayes es un misterio, creo que ni ella sabe bien cuales son sus sentimientos por eso nos ha evitado todo este tiempo.

- Permanecen unos minutos sin decir palabra disfrutando del paisaje, como comienzan las montañas a cubrirse por una delicada capa blanca de nieve, al igual que su cabello y hombros, es Rick quien rompe el silencio

- Es demasiado tarde o estúpido para decirte que lo siento

- Nunca lo es… sabes, en otras circunstancias creo que podríamos haber sido amigos

- Tal vez una vez que haya pasado la tormenta, llegáramos a serlo

- Cosas más raras han pasado… Feliz Navidad Hunter

- Feliz Navidad Mikael

Mikel comienza a alejarse, había dado un paso muy difícil y no se había equivocado al hacerlo. Rick Hunter no era la persona que el pensaba, realmente era un joven confundido que no sabía que hacer, el sabe que es fácil confundirse con dos mujeres tan diferentes y sin embargo tan perfectas y hermosas en la vida de uno – "no quisiera estar en tus zapatos Rick, tener que escoger entre ellas"

Al subir a su jeep, dirige su mirada nuevamente a su rival de amores… quien no los conociera podría inclusive pensar que son hermanos – "tal vez por eso ella se fijo en mi, por que somos parecidos en el exterior, es probable que el espejismo sea yo, no tu" – arranca el vehículo y se toma su tiempo para llegar a casa, disfrutando del clima, en su amado Moscú, en su familia, en todo lo que había perdido en la guerra, en su pequeña hermana que era tan sabia en los asuntos del corazón, seguro ella sabría que hacer, le daría el consejo perfecto para poder lograr que el corazón de Lisa tomará el camino rumbo a él.

Y si los últimos meses no había sido más que un error, y el hecho de seguir adelante con su vida no causaba aún más confusión en ella. Hunter lo había percibido – "Y sin embargo has salido con media base" – tal vez Lisa también lo sentía de esa manera. Pero para él era una bendición, salir y perderse en la platica sin sentido de sus viejos compañeros de guerra y la música, y aunque ellos salieran con una chica diferente cada noche, él solamente se sentaba en la mesa a disfrutar de la vida, permitiéndose recordar cada momento vivido con Lisa, cada beso y caricia, en pensar que pronto estaría ella a su lado, causando que él fuera la envidia de todos los hombres del lugar.

"Hoy en la noche no será distinto, iremos a un bar a celebrar navidad y tu no estarás a mi lado, me pregunto que pensarías si yo…" – su pensamiento se interrumpe al verse a si mismo estacionado frente a la casa de Lisa, no sabe como pero ahí esta. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo baja del jeep y se encamina a la puerta, ella esta en casa, las luces están encendidas, suspira fuertemente y toca a la puerta.

"Quien podrá ser tan temprano, no creo que sea Claudia aún" – se encamina rumbo a la puerta, mientras termina de ponerse el arete de jade, al abrirla no puede evitar la sorpresa, ahí frente a ella esta el 50% de su deseo, amor y sobre todo de su confusión.

- Lo siento, no deseaba interrumpirte

- No lo haces, deseas pasar – responde ella con la esperanza que la respuesta sea afirmativa

- Gracias pero no tengo mucho tiempo – ya no siente frío, el verla tan hermosa como siempre con una mirada anhelante hace que su sangre hierva – solamente vine a entregarte esto

Es un regalo envuelto en papel periódico con un bello listón verde de terciopelo, luce tan descuidado y hermoso al mismo tiempo, ella lo sostiene entre sus manos observándolo mientras imagina al rudo científico/piloto envolviéndolo.

- Yo… no se que decir – no logra terminar la frase

"Aprender a ser impulsivo" – es lo que cruza por su mente cuando la toma entre sus brazos y se funde con ella en un beso. Lisa se deja llevar, su confusión se esfuma por esos instantes, en los que siente su aliento mezclarse con el de Mikael. Ambos permanecen de pie besándose bajo la nieve, él acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras ella se aferra a su cuello sin soltar el regalo que acaba de entregarle. Es él quien rompe el beso

- Feliz Navidad Lisa, se que no lo he demostrado mucho que digamos pero no dejo de pensar en ti, quería que lo supieras.

No le da tiempo de reaccionar se da la vuelta y se encamina a su jeep, ella permanece de pie observándolo alejarse en su auto.


	11. Chapter 11 Algo

**CAPITULO ****ONCE **

_Si esta ilusión ha ofendido,  
><em>_pensad, para corregirlo,  
>q<em>_ue dormíais mientras salían  
><em>_todas estas fantasías.  
><em>_Y a este pobre y vano empeño,  
><em>_que no ha dado más que un sueño,  
><em>_no le pongáis objeción,  
><em>_que así lo haremos mejor.  
><em>_Os da palabra este duende:  
><em>_si el silbido de serpiente  
><em>_conseguimos evitar,  
><em>_prometemos mejorar;  
><em>_si no, soy un mentiroso.  
><em>_Buenas noches digo a todos.  
><em>_Si amigos sois, aplaudid  
><em>_y os lo premiará Robín._

Está sentada en su mesa de siempre, aquella donde Claudia le dio una caja de té y un excelente consejo que como era su buena costumbre no siguió… "habla con él, dile lo que sientes". Pero ella no hablo y él continuó con su vida, tuvo la perfecta oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos pero se acobardo como nunca en su vida; Rick se casó con el amor de su juventud, el sueño de todos los hombres, sin voltear atrás y sin darse cuenta lo que su mejor amiga había sentido por él durante años. Lisa volvió a ser una espectadora de su propia vida, siendo un fantasma que se desplazaba de su casa a la base y de regreso, escuchando a su muy emocionado amigo sobre como su vida al fin hacía sentido.

Le costó trabajo pero ella al final decidió que ya no podía seguir recorriendo el mismo camino que siguió después de la muerte de Karl, en el momento menos pensado y sin esperarlo, llego a su vida un hombre que logro lo imposible, ayudarla a superar el hecho que Rick no estaba destinado a estar con ella, ese día fue como si fuera el primer día del resto de su vida. Durante unas cuantas semanas fue feliz, más feliz que nunca en su vida, Mikael la hace reír y pensar, comparten muchísimas aficiones como el cine, la música y los libros, supo lo que era en verdad un orgasmo la primera noche que durmieron juntos… estaba segura que la vida le daba otra oportunidad de encontrar al amor, esta vez para siempre, pero el egoísta de Rick se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes que una simple amistad, el imbécil se dio cuenta cuando la vio en los brazos de alguien más y el corazón de ella se dividió ante esta posibilidad, tanto tiempo amo a Rick que… demonios, como se complicó su vida de esa manera.

Desde el episodio de su oficina, cuando Hunter la beso, ha vivido en la tierra de los muy jodidamente confundidos, por un lado esta Rick el hombre que la devolvió a la tierra de los vivos literal y metafóricamente, discutían todo el tiempo pero al mismo tiempo se apoyaban mutuamente; se había enamorado de él desde que la rescato de la Base Sara y se había quedado a su lado mientras lloraba en la base de aterrizaje, él es una parte primordial de su vida, pero no por eso se ciega al hecho de que es un mocoso consentido y egoísta.

Mikael… la hizo reír desde el primer instante, podían estar horas abrazados discutiendo a Shakespeare o viendo películas viejas con el pequeño canoso echado a sus pies, cuando hicieron el amor sentirlo dentro de ella fue como estar en el cielo, Mikael es la perfecta combinación de Rick y Karl, pero todo iba tan rápido con él… Lisa no está acostumbrada a ser tan espontanea, a dejar a alguien entrar a su vida de una manera tan sencilla.

Así que nuevamente termino un frio día de diciembre sentada en su mesa, en una encrucijada sin saber qué camino tomar, así que esta con una taza de café helado hojeando un libro que no necesita entender para poder leerlo, se sabe de memoria cada una de las líneas, fue el primer libro de Shakespeare que leyó y su amor por el jamás ha disminuido, ha tenido otros libros de cabecera (La Insoportable Levedad del Ser de Kundera, El amor en Tiempos de Cólera de García Márquez, El Señor de los Anillos de Tolkien y muchos otros más), pero siempre que necesitaba animarse regresaba a su vieja amiga Helena.

En los últimos meses se ha identificado más que nunca con la heroína atolondrada y su amor no correspondido por Demetrio… por años estuvo enamorada de Rick, mientras que el amor de él por Hermia / Minmei crecía. Cuando pensó que sus días de Helena persiguiendo a un amor escurridizo habían terminado y estaba preparada para vivir plenamente su vida por primera vez, Rick decidió por arte de magia que es muy probable que también la ame. Lisandro y Demetrio seguían ahora a Helena, mientras ella se oculta en los bosques de Atenas para no enfrentarlos.

Pero ahora lo que la tiene absorta no es intentar reconocer los diálogos de cada personaje a pesar de estar en ruso, sino lo escrito a mano en cirílico en la primera hoja, no sabe si es un poema o una dedicatoria, pero no importa… el simple hecho de que este ahí en la primera hoja de una hermosa edición maltratada y amarillenta de Sueño de una Noche de Verano en ruso hace que su corazón lata con fuerza.

- Vaya amiga, no sabía que leías ruso – esa voz siempre le hacía sentir mejor

- Es un regalo de navidad – su amiga se sienta a su lado y le da una taza de café, el suyo ya está helado, así que lo acepta gustosa

- Supongo que de la mejor exportación de Rusia desde su tocayo Barishnikov

- Que otro ruso conoces

- A Vladimir el sous-chef de nuestro maravilloso comedor

- Él es de Brooklyn

- Su madre era rusa, así que cuenta – sonríe y Lisa no puede evitar sonreír también – cuando lo viste

- Hoy por la mañana, apareció frente a mi puerta para darme el libro envuelto en papel periódico

- Solamente te lo entrego, así como así

- No, antes de irse me beso y me dijo que no había dejado de pensar en mí

- Es una hermosa copia

- Muy vieja también, es una edición de 1914 previa a la revolución rusa – le responde mientras su amiga comienza a hojear el libro con mucho cuidado

- Por Dios te dio un libro que debe costar una fortuna, probablemente debería estar en un museo

- Para él debe valer mucho más que dinero

- De que hablas – en respuesta Lisa le muestra en la primera página en la orilla derecha de la hoja escrito en una letra muy redonda el nombre del penúltimo dueño – quien es Svetlana?

- Su hermana, me dio el libro de su hermana

- Lisa…

- Lo se… me dio una de las pocas cosas que quedan en este mundo que prueban la existencia de ella

- Que quieres hacer

- No lo se, por más que lo he pensado no se que hacer

- Por primera vez en tu maldita vida, pon tu cerebro en pausa, tu corazón que te dice él

- Que lo busque… pero en el momento que me convence de salir corriendo a hacerlo, aparece el recuerdo de Rick y no puedo, simplemente no puedo

- Creo que deberías averiguar qué significa esto, por la métrica debe de ser un poema y parecería que acaba de ser escrito, la tinta no se ve desteñida o nada por el estilo

_Что-то в том, как она движется,  
><em>_Привлекает меня, как никто другой любовник.  
><em>_Что-то в том, как она добивается меня.  
><em>_Я не хочу оставлять ее сейчас,  
><em>_Вы знаете, я считаю, и каким образом.  
><em>_  
>Где-то в ее улыбке, она знает,<br>__Это мне не нужен никакой другой любовник.  
><em>_Что-то в ее стиле, который показывает мне.  
><em>_Я не хочу оставлять ее сейчас,  
><em>_Вы знаете, я считаю, и каким образом.  
><em>_Вы спрашиваете меня, моя любовь расти,_

_Я не знаю, я не знаю.  
><em>_Придерживайтесь вокруг, и это может показать,  
><em>_Но я не знаю, я не знаю.  
><em>_Что-то в пути, она знает,  
><em>_И все, что мне нужно сделать, это думать о ней._

_Что-то в то, что она показывает мне.  
><em>_Я не хочу оставлять ее сейчас.  
><em>_Вы знаете, я считаю, и каким образом._

_это мои любимые произведения из двух B на английском языке. и как они всегда часть меня, я люблю тебя_

- Lo escribió él, esa es su letra… aunque este escrito en cirílico puedo reconocer sus trazos, la manera en que inclina las últimas letras de cada renglón, la fuerza que imprime en cada palabra

- Aunque Vlad sea de Nueva York, su madre lo obligo a estudiar los clásicos en su idioma original, si logro leer Ana Karenina en ruso creo que podría con un poema como este

- Crees que haga una diferencia

- Stavros jamás hace nada por hacerlo, cada una de sus acciones tienen un significado, al menos para él

- Debería ser más sencillo, Mikael me hace feliz… lo ha hecho desde el primer día, ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, Rick por otra parte siempre ha sido una montaña rusa

- La vida no siempre es sencilla y no hay nada más complicado que los asuntos del corazón, con Rick compartiste muchas cosas y pesar de ser un egoísta de mierda, te ayudo a superar la pérdida de Karl, tu padre y de Gloval; ha sido una constante en tu vida

- Pero no tuvo el mejor timing del mundo

- No… lo que debes hacer es olvidar todo el asunto por hoy

- Perdón

- Sí, me rehusó a que pases otra navidad llorando por Rick o por alguien más, así que seguiremos el plan, iremos al bar, tomaremos algunos martinies, bailaremos toda la noche como Eliza Doolitle y ya veremos mañana

- Me parece un buen plan

- Vamos Elena, olvidemos a Lisandro y a Demetrio

- Vamos a darle una patada en el trasero a la vida

- Me agrada esa voz

Mientras en otra casa del distrito militar una escena muy parecida se lleva a cabo entre los dos hombres que no podían ser más diferentes entre si, pero que habían aprendido a ser como hermanos, ahí también está mujer que cambio todo por amor, la hermosa Meltrai ha aprendido poco a vivir entre los humanos y ha aprendido apreciar a los amigos de su esposo, en especial a Lisa.

- No voy a dejarte aquí enclaustrado como monje tibetano, sobre todo cuando conseguimos una niñera para que cuidará a los niños y tenemos acceso VIP para celebrar noche buena en el bar de Damir

- Supongo que ese acceso es cortesía de Claudia Grant, así que ella estará ahí con Lisa

- Hay algún problema con que MI mejor amiga este ahí – el tono de Miriya realmente da miedo, Rick no puedo más que compadecer a sus sobrinos

- no, pero… ustedes saben

- Aunque es un bar bastante grande ambos deseamos pasar la noche con todo nuestro grupo de amigos y eso los incluye a ustedes dos

- Vamos Max, realmente crees que sea sano sentarnos en una misma mesa cuando estamos tan confundidos

- No pueden dejar sus desmadres amorosos por una noche y volver a ser los grandes amigos que solían ser

- Si dejen atrás sus niñerías – Miriya siempre falta de tacto pero no de sabiduría – tú tienes a Minmei y la estas dejando ir, y para colmo estas arruinando lo que mi amiga podría tener con Mikael

- No estoy empecinado en arruinar la vida de nadie pero tampoco quiero perder mi oportunidad de ser feliz

- Al menos por esta noche Rick, quiero celebrar una navidad con mis amigos, sin la sombra de la guerra… solamente reunirnos todos y disfrutar de la vida sin temor de que en cualquier momento la alarma suene para terminar en medio de una batalla

- Prometo ir si Miriya deja de mirarme como si quiera hacerme explotar la cabeza

- No realmente intento asfixiarte con el poder de mi mente como el tipo con asma de las películas que tanto le gusta a Max

- Darth Vader no tiene asma, cuantas veces tengo que explicártelo amor

- Pues pareciera… y si prometo hacer tregua por el día de hoy

- Y el día de mañana que es navidad – complementa Max

- Y el día de mañana, pero solamente porqué es Navidad y mi familia ama estas fiestas… pero tienes que decidir, o la haces feliz o la dejas serlo con alguien más

- Te esperamos en la sala mientras te arreglas – exclama Max con una sonrisa en el rostro

- No se van a ir sin mí, no es así

- Así tengamos que sacarte a rastras, Max y yo podemos vencerte con un brazo atado a la espalda

- Lo se, por eso agradezco que sean mis amigos

"Una noche… volver a ser los mejores amigos del mundo, solo por hoy" – piensa mientras camina después rumbo a su ducha – "podremos realmente hacerlo, creo que te extrañaría tanto que no podría seguir adelante, vaya las extraño tanto a las dos que hace mucho más complicado saber a cual extraño como mujer y a cual como amiga".

Pero en algo tenía razón Miriya, bueno su amiga Meltrai siempre tenía la razón su poco tacto y conocimiento de las costumbres humanas, la hacían directa y sabía… tenía que hacerla feliz o dejarla buscar su felicidad con alguien más y ese alguien era Mikael Stavros.

Después de su plática con el ruso maravilla, no pudo más que coincidir con Max, el tipo era buena bestia, un buen hombre que seguramente haría muy feliz a su mejor amiga; inteligente y compasivo – "Hayes es un misterio, creo que ni ella sabe bien cuáles son sus sentimientos por eso nos ha evitado todo este tiempo" – la conocía casi tan bien como él, en pocos meses había aprendido a leer las pequeñas manías de Lisa.

Las pequeñas manías, esa mujer era realmente difícil de leer, estaba tan encerrada en su propia tristeza que nadie podría accesar a quien realmente es. Cuando la conoció tuvo un gran deseo de mandarla directo y sin escalas al carajo, pero poco a poco Lisa fue mostrándole un poco más de ella misma, nunca supo a ciencia cierta cómo fue pero cuando se dio cuenta Lisa Hayes ya era su mejor amiga, su roca que lo ayudo a sobrevivir todo.

Durante los últimos años, y sobre todo cuando Roy falleció, fue el hombro en que lloraba cuando Minmei lo mandaba de paseo, perdió la cuenta de las veces que le cuido la borrachera, cruda incluida; siempre con palabras de aliento para que luchara por su amor, disculpando al canario y la relación intermitente que causaba su siempre apretada agenda. Jamás la escucho decir nada malo sobre Minmei, aunque sabía que no era santo de su devoción.

Ahora que lo ve desde otra perspectiva no puede ni siquiera imaginar lo que su amiga debió haber sentido mientras él repetía una y una vez lo mucho que amaba a su ahora esposa – "yo sé que tiene mil defectos pero aun así la amo, estoy loco por ella y siempre lo voy a estar" – ese era su mantra de todos los días, no debió haber sido fácil para Lisa escucharlo. En verdad había sido la mierda más grande del mundo con una de las pocas personas que daban un carajo por él.

Apenas un año atrás sus sueños se hicieron realidad, si Khyron no dejaba de joderlos pero cuando abrió su puerta en la víspera de navidad pensó que seguramente había sido un muy buen niño pues Santa Claus había dejo su regalo antes, Minmei frente a él sonriéndole tristemente lo primero hizo fue abrazarse fuertemente a él para soltarse a llorar. Fue la primera vez desde que quedaron varados en el SDF1 que tenían una verdadera plática, siempre eran encuentros sexuales a la carrera, muy explosivos y satisfactorios, pero siempre tan cortos por los compromisos de ella.

No en esta ocasión, estuvieron hasta la madrugada platicando sobre sus miedos y esperanzas, ella le hablo de la presión que sentía de tener que ser perfecta ante los ojos de los demás, del miedo que nadie la quisiera por ella misma sino por lo que significaba, el símbolo sexual de toda una generación, el arma secreta en contra de un enemigo mucho más poderoso. El por su parte le hablo sobre su soledad, sobre lo que significaron las muertes de Roy y Ben, el que en realidad no era tan valiente y osado como todos pensaban sino un chico que sentía pánico cada vez que salía a una batalla y el cómo Max, MIriya, Claudia y especialmente Lisa lo habían ayudado a sobrevivir todo.

Ya no eran los chicos que estuvieron dos semanas varados entre los cuartos de máquinas del SDF1, son un par de adultos en una encrucijada sin saber qué camino tomar. Esa noche Minmei le pidió que le ayudará a reconstruir su vida al invitarlo a formar parte de ella, no hicieron el amor pues no quisieron arruinar una noche como esa con lo único que hacían en el pasado, esa plática se sintió como aquellas que solía tener con Lisa, corazón en la mano y con miles de sueños para el futur, ella durmió en su cama y él se acostó en el sillón, ambos tenían tanto que pensar.

Al día siguiente Minmei le soltó la bomba – "vamos a casarnos, tu dejas el ejército y yo el mundo del espectáculo" – había dicho y él realmente lo considero por unos segundos, dejar de luchar y tenerla a su lado, ese era su sueño. No fue hasta que vio a la otra mujer de su vida frente a él despidiéndose con un triste saludo militar que se dio cuenta que por mucho que lo deseará jamás podría dejar de ser un soldado, y que Minmei siempre sería una cantante, podrían estar juntos si respetaban esas diferencias… ella era la inspiración de la raza humana, él el héroe que sacrifico todo por mantener a su planeta libre.

Sale de la ducha y cuando comienza a vestirse recuerda el rostro de su amiga cuando abrió la puerta, la triste sonrisa pero sus ojos tenían un brillo realmente extraño, de repente como si el recordar le hiciera darse cuenta de algo, se sienta en su cama en ropa interior… una año después se atrevía a confesarse lo que tal vez siempre supo, lo que Lisa Hayes realmente fue hacer a su casa esa mañana.

"Fue a decirme lo que sentía por mí, el despedirse fue un pretexto" – puede recordar su cabello bailando suavemente al compás del viento, sus ojos tristes – "como no me di cuenta, estuvo buscando valor para poder confesarme que me amaba y yo estaba ahí de pie tomado de la mano de Minmei, luciendo como la pareja perfecta, mientras ella luchaba por no llorar" – el triste saludo militar que le hizo, el mismo que siempre le dedicaba cuando salía a una batalla, deseándole lo mejor, pidiéndole sin pronunciar una palabra que regresará a ella – "pensé que estaba tan deprimida porque después de tantos años juntos nos íbamos a separar, no ella tenía el corazón roto y yo no me di cuenta, como puedo decir que es mi mejor amiga si no pude darme cuenta del dolor que yo mismo le estaba causando"

Se levanta para terminarse de arreglar, no tendría otra navidad pensando en las cosas que no podían ser, por primera vez en casi una década celebraría las fiestas como Dios manda, al lado de las personas que han estado a su lado durante las batallas libradas, Max y Miriya tenían razón debía fumar la pipa de la paz con Lisa al menos por esa noche, bailaría con ella como siempre desearon hacerlo, reirían y recordarían los viejos tiempos.

Al ponerse su chaqueta y verse al espejo para terminarse de arreglar recuerda las palabras de la Meltrai – "pero tienes que decidir, o la haces feliz o la dejas serlo con alguien más" – maldita Miriya era como Claudia Grant pero sin el tacto de la morena, siempre decía lo correcto pero sin suavizarlo como suele hacerlo Claudia.

"Tengo que dejar de ser un chico, ya no puedo darme el lujo de seguir con indecisiones cuando lo único que estoy haciendo es hacerle daño a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, o las hago felices o las dejo serlo con alguien más".

El chico la ve como si hubiera perdido la razón pero al mismo tiempo entiende lo que intenta hacer, encontrar un balance entre lo que el resto de la humanidad piensa de ella y lo que ella es realmente.

- No logro entender porque deseas tocar en ese pequeño bar en lugar de hacer un espectáculo televisivo transmitido a todo el universo conocido – pregunta su recién restituido manager, su amado primo Lynn Kyle

- Porque jamás he tocado en pequeños bares, porque las últimas navidades he estado desconectada de la gente normal, quiero fingir que soy una persona normal feliz y no una estrella con el corazón roto

- No has hablado con él

- No… no quiero confundirlo aún más, yo sabía que ella lo amaba y jamás le di la oportunidad de que él lo supiera, tenía tanto miedo de que le correspondiera que no lo deje escucharla, tuve la opción de no salir ese día, de quedarme dentro de la casa y ella no habría perdido el valor, habría tenido la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba y yo se la quite

- Vamos no te atormentes por ello, en la guerra y en el amor…

- No todo se vale querido primo, no todo

- Ambos estarán ahí, no es así

- Lo sé, pero… es algo que tengo hacer, abrazarlos a ambos, desearles una feliz navidad, quien sabe estando las dos lado a lado puede que se dé cuenta de a quien realmente ama

- Y si nos es a ti

- Show must go on… la vida debe continuar, juntare las piezas de mi corazón roto, escribiremos una canción sobre ello y seguiremos adelante, que dices

- Que siempre estaré a tu lado, prima

- Te lo agradezco tanto, creo que no podría haber podido sobrevivir a todo esto sin ti a mi lado

- Claro que lo hubieras hecho, siempre te has dado muy poco crédito… eres una chica fuerte y un gran ser humano

- Claro berrinchuda y egoísta que aparecía en su puerta cuando tenía ganas de sexo o que alguien me hiciera sentir que era indispensable para él

- Pero te has dado cuenta de tus errores y los has superado, yo no eres la mocosa engreída que solías ser, eres una mujer que dejo en libertad al hombre que ama para que él pudiera darse cuenta a quien ama

- Tenía que hacerlo, no podría tenerlo a mi lado sabiendo que es muy probable que no me ame, él tiene que darse cuenta de cuál de las dos es el amor de su vida y cuál es su amiga

- Te dejo a que termines de arreglarte – se enfila rumbo a la puerta, donde antes de salir voltea a ver a la joven – sabes creo que hoy es mejor no pensar en el asunto, disfrutemos la primera noche de paz que hemos tenido desde hace mucho tiempo

- Lo hare – le responde con una sonrisa triste, voltea a verse al espejo para darse cuenta que es la misma sonrisa de Lisa cuando fue a despedirse de Rick.

Cuando escucho que Rick la saludaba su corazón dio un vuelco, ella si sabía perfectamente a que había ido la pelirroja, un día antes había mentido diciendo que estaba enfermo para que no participará en la batalla con Khyron, pero Minmei supo de los sentimientos de Lisa desde el día que Rick los había rescatado a ella y a Kyle de los Zentraedis.

Su aún marido nunca fue muy brillante con respecto a los sentimientos, no era muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje físico de la gente, ella por la otra parte era realmente buena. A primera vista Lisa lucía molesta exigiéndole a Rick que cumpliera su deber militar de seguir a Khyron y a esa mujer del infierno, Azonia… sus ademanes y su tono de voz era lo que reflejaban – "tienes que irlos a buscar y si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo" – había dicho con firmeza y rencor, pero ella la vio directamente a los ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla, esos ojos verdes eran los de una mujer despechada, los de una mujer que ve al hombre que ama en los brazos de alguien más, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando fue a la puerta la mañana de navidad del año anterior y tomo del brazo a Rick, pudo perfectamente ver esa misma mirada de nueva cuenta, también su tono de voz la delato, aunque trataba de fingir desesperadamente que estaba emocionada por su nueva misión, su timbre temblaba levemente – "espero que estés feliz por mi" – Lisa estaba a punto de derrumbarse, se despedía de él para siempre pues no podía soportar la idea de que Rick no fuera para ella... la peor manera de extrañar a alguien, había leído en alguna ocasión, es tenerlo a tu lado y saber que jamás será para ti.

Tuvo la oportunidad de dejarlo decidir teniendo toda la información necesaria, por un lado estaba ella que después de tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta que siempre había sido y probablemente sería Rick el amor de su vida, pero que también la mujer que lo consolaba como amiga cuando ella jugada al yoyo con él lo amaba con toda su alma, pudo haberse quedado en la casa y dejarla hablar, aún cuando salió y lo tomo del brazo pudo darles su espacio, pero su egoísmo y su miedo fueron más fuertes.

"Es hora de enmendar mis errores, no puedo continuar pensando que todo gira a mi alrededor, tengo que crecer y si eso significa sobrevivir a un corazón roto, que así sea… no voy a derrumbarme y continuare con mi vida"

Sobrevivió Siberia… vamos para sobrevivir ese infierno congelado del noveno infierno de Dante uno tenía que ser realmente un cabrón, y él definitivamente lo era. Fue derribado ahí durante la tercera guerra mundial y eso lo hizo hacerse a la idea de que tenía que ser un mejor piloto y sobre todo un mejor científico para ayudar a construir naves más resistentes, a pie llego al borde la hipotermia al puedo de Omymyakon donde después de un mes en cama, regreso a Moscú para presentar de nueva cuenta a servicio. La guerra al fin acabo y él pensó que al fin habría paz, tristemente no duro mucho.

Cuando surgieron las fuerzas unidas, él fue de los primeros reclutas. Comenzó a subir de puestos pues era un espécimen muy raro, un piloto que además era un brillante ingeniero aerodinámico con un talento muy especial para entender la robotechnia, había ayudado a mejorar los varitech, además el apoyo y renombre de su padre ayudaron bastante. Cuando los Zentraedis llegaron a la tierra, dejo el laboratorio y volvió a tomar el aire, hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener a su escuadrón a salvo.

Sobrevivió a la lluvia de muerte de Dolzar… nuevamente el ser un cabrón con suerte y uno de los mejores pilotos del mundo fue lo que lo ayudo. Fue el único Stravos que vivió para contarlo, cuando aterrizo en plena Plaza Roja y vio las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el centro del orgullo de la poderosa Unión Soviética, lo supo… si San Basilio y el Kremlin no habían sobrevivido que esperanza tendría su familia. Todo el cuadrante estaba en ruinas, lo único que había permanecido en pie fue una de las cúpulas de la catedral, su lugar favorito de su país lucía desolado, el lugar que había sobrevivido a una revolución, a tres guerras mundiales, al Perestroika, ahora era solamente piedras amontonadas y polvo en el viento.

Dio una última mirada y subió a su avión para dirigirse a su barrio cerca del Teatro Bolshoi donde su hermana bailaba ballet, la próxima Anna Pavlova solía llamarla su madre, el teatro también estaba destruido como aquellas calles donde aprendió a andar en bicicleta estaban llenas de escombros, al fin llego a su casa… el edificio que albergaba su hogar no lucía tan destrozado como todo lo demás eso le dio algo de esperanza, entro sin importarle su propia seguridad y subió los escalones hasta el cuarto y último piso.

La puerta principal había volado hasta el departamento de enfrente, el techo se había derrumbado en algunos cuartos, pero otras secciones estaban intactas, grito sus nombres con desesperación pero con esperanza, la cual perdió cuando cuando los encontró, todos juntos abrazados bajo los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el techo de su sala, en medio a los pies de su hermana estaba el pequeño canoso, respirando con trabajo pero vivo, los cuerpos de su familia lo habían protegido.

Se hinco y abrazo los cadáveres, jamás supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí llorando como un niño pequeño, tratando de sacar la fuerza suficiente para no dejarse morir, el cachorro echado a su lado aullando con tristeza, él también sufría por la pérdida de la pequeña mujercita adorable que fue su hermana. En un solo ataque todo lo importante de su vida le había sido arrebatado, su padre un importante científico de la unión soviética que ayudo a mejorar el sistema réflex y entendía la protocultura como pocos, su madre una maravillosa mujer que era la mejor chef del mundo, al menos para Sveltana y él, su hermana un hada que a su corta edad ya era prima ballerina en el Bolshoi.

Como siempre fue Svetlana la que lo ayudo, tenía en sus brazos su vieja copia de sueño de una noche de verano, aquella que encontraron en un mercado de pulgas y que era todo un tesoro de principios de siglo y que su hermana adoraba tanto como sus zapatillas de ballet; cuando movió su cadáver para prepararlo junto con el de sus padres y darles sepultura, el libro cayo a sus pies y ahí en medio de las hojas del libro había una nota de su hermana, lo escrito era tan simple pero fue algo que lo ayudo a seguir adelante.

_Porqué la poderosa obra continua y tú puedes contribuir con un verso… Walt Whitman_

_Si lees esto es porque has sobrevivido y nosotros no… cuando nos des sepultura, entierra con nosotros todo tu pesar y sigue adelante. Vive todo aquello que yo ya no tendré la oportunidad, baila al ritmo de toda esa música que ya no escucharé, ríe por aquellos chistes bobos que yo ya no me contaran, lee los libros que no tendré la oportunidad de leer, ve todo ese cine magnifico que no podré disfrutar, enamórate por los dos de una mujer que merezca estar con la maravillosa persona que eres… yo te veré desde el cielo y creme que no estaré en paz a menos de que tú seas feliz. Por último cuida al canoso, sé que el duende sobrevivirá, es a prueba de balas. Svetlana._

Su hermanita se había ido, al igual que sus padres y la gran mayoría de las personas que conocía, pero él había sobrevivido y tendría que hacer que cada minuto que viviera valiera la pena, la vida no se mide en la cantidad de veces que respiras si no en aquellos momentos que te quitan la respiración. Como pudo preparo a su familia utilizando como mortaja las caras sabanas de algodón egipcio de su madre, uno a uno los llevo al cementerio donde estaba la cripta familiar, donde cavo tres tumbas bajo un viejo abeto, ahí los deposito con todo el cuidado que pudo, hizo unas improvisadas lápidas con un trozo de roca de su edificio donde gravo con su laser los nombres de cada uno de ellos, junto con la frase "Siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón"

Regreso a su hogar donde se despidió nuevamente de su vida, tomo los álbumes de fotografías, los viejos libros de su padre, los recetarios de su madre, el libro de Svetlana y sus zapatillas, junto con todos sus CD's de los ballets que había interpretado, y por último al pequeño Puck, se alejó sin voltear – "contribuiré con toda una sinfonía una vez que la guerra haya terminado y estemos en paz"

Durante los siguientes tres años no tuvo descanso, entre las batallas con los Zentraedis rebeldes que atacaban las pocas ciudades europeas sobrevivientes y en encerrarse en el laboratorio para mejorar sistemas de defensa. Escuchaba continuamente sobre los americanos y sus constantes batallas con Khyron, tal pareciera que el destino se había empeñado y no dejarlos vivir en paz. Al fin en diciembre del año anterior, habían llegado las noticias, al fin habían destruido al último líder Zentraedi que quedaba en su cuadrante, la valiente tripulación del SDF1 lo había logrado, el admiraba a esa gente profundamente, todos eran ya legendarios a pesar de sus cortas edades, nombres como Erik Gloval, ruso como él, Claudia Grant, Rick Hunter, y especialmente Lisa Hayes, los rebeldes europeos no tardaron en darse por vencidos al no tener un líder al cual seguir.

Ahí fue cuando surgió la oportunidad de cumplir con el deseo de Svetlana, lo invitaban a formar parte del grupo del megaroad para construir un nuevo SDF y emprender la misión de ir a las estrellas y conocer nuevos mundos, llevar la diplomacia fuera de su sistema solar, no lo pensó dos veces e hizo sus maletas dejando ahora si su pasado atrás, lo único que llevaba consigo de su vieja vida, eran aquellos que saco de su casa en ruinas en Moscú, los libros de su padre, los recetarios de su madre, los cds de su hermana, el viejo libro de sueño de una noche de verano y a quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, un pequeño canoso con muy mal carácter pero que le hacía compañía.

Tenía menos de tres días de haber llegado a nueva Macross, cuando decidió ir al parque a que el pequeño conociera lo que sería su hogar los próximos años, lo dejo libre para que corriera pero de repente lo perdió de vista por unos minutos para encontrarlo muy cómodo en los brazos de una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

Se tomó su tiempo para acercarse pues la visión era demasiado buena como para no disfrutarla. No era muy alta, pero a quien le importaba si tenía ese rostro de diosa griega, enmarcado por un hermoso cabello pelirrojo, uno podía perderse en esos ojos verdes y no pudo más que preguntarse que sería besar esos labios que embozaban una sonrisa, pero lo que más le impacto era como Puck se comportaba con ella, en general era algo huraño y tardaba en agarrar confianza pero ahí estaba retozando y dejándose querer por una completa extraña.

Ese fue el comienzo de lo que pensó sería el resto de su vida, había encontrado a la mujer que su hermana había mencionado en su nota. Su relación floreció rápidamente, tal vez demasiado para sus estándares, pero a quien le importaba cuando Lisa no lo atraía solamente físicamente sino intelectualmente, una mujer endemoniadamente inteligente que no temía mostrarlo, el salía con la legendaria Lisa Hayes.

Estar con Lisa era una de las cosas más increíbles que le habían sucedido, cuando la besaba o le hacía el amor toda la mierda de su vida dejaba de existir, olvidaba la guerra y que no existía otro Stavros en el universo gracias a los Zentraedi, la primera que estuvieron juntos rayo en lo mágico, la manera en que sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección, si en definitiva Elizabeth Fiona Hayes era la mujer de su vida.

Pero de repente todo se fue al carajo, tenía unos días comportándose de manera extraña, así que cuando lo dejo en la línea, decidió hacer algo para salvar su relación, se encamino a su oficina y cuando llego la escucho al teléfono, su voz sonaba desesperada y triste, pero lo que ella dijo fue lo que lo dejo frío.

- Rick necesito tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza y mis sentimientos, lo que paso… simplemente paso y ya, pero no he tenido tiempo de procesarlo, desee por tanto tiempo que me besarás de esa manera, sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo y ahora que sucedió, hay alguien más en mi vida y yo…

En la línea estaba Hunter, y el bastardo se había atrevido a tocarla, a mancillar el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, a besar los labios que le pertenecían, no pudo reaccionar tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, la frase siguiente de ella fue el detonador

- Maldita sea… quieres saber si me acosté con Mikael, si lo hice… todo el fin de semana estuve con él y fue increíble

- Tanto como las caricias y besos de Hunter

Todo fue tan extraño, una parte clamaba por ir a buscar a Hunter y romperle el alma, pero bien sabía que si sucumbía a esos deseos sería capaz de matarlo; otra parte deseaba besarla con fuerza hasta que sus labios sangraran para recordarle lo que ellos tenían. Como pudo se controló y le dio tiempo para que ordenará sus pensamientos y decidiera con quien quería estar, de eso ya varios meses y el dolor no había disminuido.

Como mecanismo de defensa comenzó a salir con un grupo de pilotos europeos que llegaron para unirse a la fuerza del megaroad, varios de ellos habían volado con él. Todos los días iban al bar de Damir donde gran parte de las mujeres del lugar luchaban por llamar la atención de los extranjeros, él había intentado en dos ocasiones olvidarla con otro cuerpo y ambas fueron un desastre, así que mientras sus amigos salían con una chica diferente cada noche, él se dedicaba a tomar mientras pensaba en Lisa.

Después de la plática con Hunter, a quien no destrozo con sus manos, se dio cuenta que el joven estaba realmente confundido. De cierta manera le recordaba a él durante la tercera guerra mundial, cuando sobrevivió a Siberia. Podrían haber sido amigos en otras circunstancias, pero ambos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, bueno Rick amaba a dos mujeres, ambas increíbles a su manera – "aprender a ser un poco más impulsivo" – le había dicho el joven.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces llego a su casa y tomo el tesoro de la otra increíble mujer de su vida, su hermana pequeña, escribió en la primera hoja una dedicatoria utilizando las palabras de alguien mucho más elocuente que él, lo envolvió en papel periódico y en un listón del color favorito de ella, verde. Subió a su jeep y se dirigió a la casa de ella, le entrego una de las pocas posesiones de su hermana, sabía perfectamente que aunque no terminaran juntos nadie cuidaría ese libro mejor que Lisa, la beso con pasión, le deseo feliz navidad y salió huyendo, luchando con los deseos que sintió de cargarla y hacerle el amor en el suelo de la sala.

"El bar de Damir… no podrían haber escogido otro lugar" – el atribulado hombre está terminando de abrochar los botones de su camisa color azul oscuro, no logra poner su mente en blanco mientras lo hace, el hermoso rostro de ella sonriendo en algunas ocasiones o con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – "estoy seguro que ella estará ahí probablemente también lo estén los Jenius con Hunter, podré soportar verlos juntos"

- Que dices Puck, realmente crees que vernos en la misma habitación la haga reaccionar – el perrito solamente levanta sus orejas como para hacerle entender que lo escucho pero que realmente no está muy interesado – no tienes alguna opinión al respecto bola de pelos – no hay ni un pequeño gruñido como respuesta – debo estar volviéndome loco, pidiéndote tu opinión.

Toma la chaqueta sobre la cama y se la pone con lentitud como deseando atrasar lo inevitable

- Al mal paso mejor darle prisa

El Bar de Damir, se había convertido en el lugar favorito para las tropas… Damir era un ingeniero especializado en armamento robotech, que durante la tercera guerra mundial había huido de su natal Egipto y había pasado gran parte de su niñez viviendo en Francia como refugiado, poco antes de la guerra contra los Zentraedis se había unido a la UNYSIS.

Había visto en a Claudia Lasalle antes en Ciudad Macross, casi siempre de la mano de Roy o junto a Lisa, y desde el primer momento en que poso sus ojos en ella se sintió realmente atraído por ella… pero siempre estaba con alguien más, aún después de morir Roy, ella continuaba enamorada de él, probablemente siempre lo estaría. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ella le sonreía cuando visitaba el bar y no solamente con cortesía, ambos estaban realmente comprometidos con sus convicciones de conservación y eso le daba el perfecto pretexto para estar junto a ella. Ahora su atracción no solamente era física, Claudia es la clase de persona cuyo exterior es el perfecto reflejo de su interior… simplemente es hermosa.

Nochebuena le presenta la perfecta oportunidad para ver si esas miradas fortuitas y sonrisas significan lo que él desea que signifiquen. Su línea de pensamiento es interrumpida por una conocida voz

- El bar luce hermoso Damir, hiciste un gran trabajo – ahí esta ella con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes

- Bueno son las primeras fiestas que podemos celebrar sin la sombra de una guerra sobre nosotros

- Esa es toda una ocasión

- Claro que lo es Lisa… espero que ya la pasen muy bien esta noche, dejemos nuestros problemas en la puerta y disfrutemos que estamos vivos, déjenme acompañarlas a su mesa

- Tal pareciera que todos tus invitados tuvieron algo que ver con la supervivencia de la raza humana

- Bueno gracias a ustedes tenemos algo que celebrar, bueno aquí estamos

- Vendrás más a tarde a brindar con nosotros

- Nada me lo impediría Claudia

Lisa permanece de pie en silencio observando quienes están sentados en la mesa a las que les había llevado Damir, los Jenius platicaban animosamente con Rick… aquel chico que había madurado frente a sus ojos en los últimos años, aquel por quien su corazón había latido fuertemente, aquel que la confundía

- Vamos sabías que esto iba a suceder, no es así amiga

- Pensé que podría librarme de ello Claudia

- Pues no es así, vamos finjamos por unas horas que continúan siendo los mejores amigos del mundo

- Como siempre tienes razón, nos merecemos una navidad sin estar sufriendo… ya sea por sentimientos no correspondidos o por una batalla eminente

- Que dices, nos sentamos y brindamos por el futuro

- Me parece una idea genial – responde mientras se acercan a la mesa – buenas noches, es una reunión privada

- Lisa, Claudia – grita la menuda mujer del cabello verde – pensé que no vendrían

- Como no hacerlo

- Adelante chicas, adelante tomen asiento… creo que Damir desea reunir a la pandilla del SDF-1

- Eso parece – la voz proviene de una vieja conocida que llega del brazo de aquellos que fueron alguna vez el enemigo pero que habían convertido en uno más de ellos

- Vanesa, Brom que gusto verlos

La noche transcurre tranquila, aún cuando Rick está ahí junto a ella, ambos están dispuestos a comportarse como solían hacerlo antes del incidente… vuelven a ser el piloto cabeza dura y la comadreja, los mejores amigos del mundo, nada se siente fuera de lugar, no hasta que la mesa frente a ellos es ocupada… todos los pilotos importados del viejo continente estaban ahí, incluido claro está el Capitán Mikael Stavros, quien le dirige una mirada cargada de amor, una que ella corresponde sin darse si quiera cuenta.

Toda la noche se la ha pasado dividida entre sus amigos y las miradas disimuladas a la mesa de Mikael.

Sus amigos platican animadamente sobre todo y nada, sobre las personas que perdieron en la guerra y los momentos felices que pasaron a su lado, a pesar de que Gloval, Ben y Roy ya no estaban con ellos, aún formaban parte de sus vidas, Damir se ha sentado al lado de Claudia y la ha tomado de la mano, acto que no pasa desapercibido por Lisa que sonríe en aprobación por la decisión de su amiga de seguir adelante, y sobre todo por a quien ha escogido, Damir era totalmente diferente a Roy pero no por eso menos maravilloso.

De vez en cuando voltea a verlo a él, sentado con sus amigos europeos, sonriendo y disfrutando la noche, se ha parado a bailar en varias ocasiones con diferentes chicas y eso le ha hecho un nudo en el pecho, pero no estaban juntos y todo por culpa de ella, con que calidad moral podría hacerle una escena de celos, que deseaba realmente hacer, si ella era la razón por cual ya no eran una pareja.

De repente la banda comienza a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas Something de los Beatles y voltea una vez más a verlo, pero él ya no está en su mesa sino a su lado ofreciéndole su mano para bailar.

Ella se levanta y sin pronunciar una palabra se encaminan a la pista donde bailan suavemente al ritmo de la música, de una de las grandes B's como solían llamarlos, ella recarga su cabeza en el pecho de él y por una fracción de segundo todo es muy claro.

Al terminar la música el solamente la mira fijamente a los ojos y sonríe

- Feliz Navidad Hayes – la besa con suavidad en los labios y se encamina a la puerta en silencio

Ella desea patearse por no salir corriendo para alcanzarlo, se odia por no hacer nada por no reaccionar, camina rumbo a su mesa, cuando alguien grita su nombre

- Capitán Hayes

- Vladimir

- Que bueno que la encuentro… tenga – le da una hoja de papel arrugada, ella la toma y se da cuenta que es una fotocopia de lo escrito en el libro que le regalo Mikael con la traducción

- Escuche la canción y pensé que no era una coincidencia sino una señal

- De que hablas

- Léalo y sabrá de que hablo

_Something in the way she moves,  
><em>_Attracts me like no other lover.  
><em>_Something in the way she woos me.  
><em>_I don't want to leave her now,  
><em>_You know I believe and how.  
><em>_  
>Somewhere in her smile she knows,<br>__That I don't need no other lover.  
><em>_Something in her style that shows me.  
><em>_I don't want to leave her now,  
><em>_You know I believe and how._

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
><em>_I don't know, I don't know.  
><em>_Stick around, and it may show,  
><em>_But I don't know, I don't know.  
><em>_  
>Something in the way she knows,<br>__And all I have to do is think of her.  
><em>_Something in the things she shows me.  
><em>_I don't want to leave her now.  
><em>_You know I believe and how._

Ahí escrito con la horrible letra de Vladimir esta la traducción al inglés de la letra de la canción que acababa de bailar con Mikael, el joven cocinero estaba en lo cierto, no podía ser una coincidencia

_Estas son mis obras favoritas de las dos grandes B de la lengua inglesa. y como ellas siempre formarás parte de mi, te amo_

Voltea a su mesa y ve que ya no está ahí sentado, comienza a buscarlo con la mirada, el bar no es tan grande.

- Es un buen hombre – es la voz de Rick la que la hace reaccionar

- Perdón

- Hable con él hoy por la tarde y en verdad es un buen tipo – suspira pues no puede creer lo que está a punto de salir de su boca – alguien que te haría muy feliz

- Rick, vamos no deseo hablar de ello… vamos a tener una navidad tranquila entre amigos

- Tal vez por un milagro navideño tomes mágicamente una decisión

- Eso solamente pasa en las películas y esto es la vida real, solamente faltaría que de repente de la nada apareciera…

- Amigos les tengo una maravillosa sorpresa – la alegre voz de Damir la interrumpe – como se habrán dado cuenta intente reunir a aquellos que lucharon por la libertad de la que ahora disfrutamos, pues esta reunión de generación no estaría completa sin la reina del baile, demos la bienvenida a la maravillosa señorita Minmei

_Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru  
><em>_"Koko ni oide" to  
><em>_Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni  
><em>_Ima anata no sugata ga mieru  
><em>_Aruite kuru  
><em>_Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni _

_Kinou made namida de kumotteta  
><em>_Kokora wa ima...  
><em>_Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo  
><em>_Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki  
><em>_Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita _

_I LOVE YOU SO _

Tanto Lisa como Rick han estado absortos escuchando la dulce voz de Minmei, la canción es aquella que les ayudo a ganar la batalla de Dolzar, en la cabeza de todos los presentes miles de recuerdos agridulces vienen a su mente… pero los más afectados son los dos jóvenes capitanes de pie uno junto al otro.

Algo raro sucede en el momento en que la cantante pronuncia las palabras "I Love you so", Rick comienza a caminar lentamente rumbo al escenario, mientras que Lisa hace lo mismo solo que rumbo a la puerta del bar

Afuera hace un frio del demonio pero a ella no le interesa, si la nota con la letra de una canción de los Beatles y la declaración de ella siempre formaría parte su vida, la voz de voz de su antigua enemiga, aquella voz que durante muchos años odio, es lo que la hace reaccionar, jamás dejaría de amar a Rick pero con quien realmente desea estar es el hombre que la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos no hacía más de cinco minutos.

Lo ve a la lejanía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, así que corre aún más fuerte para alcanzarlo mientras grita su nombre

- Mikael – el voltea extrañado y se detiene para esperarla – espera por favor

- Lisa, por dios te va a dar una pulmonía – dice mientras se quita el grueso abrigo para ponerlo sobre los hombros de ella – ¿sucede algo?

- Gracias por el libro – responde con una voz baja mientras lo ve fijamente a los ojos

- Te estas arriesgando a caer enferma en cama solamente para darme las gracias por un viejo libro

- Quieres cerrar la bocota

- Vamos Lisa que más quieres de mi…

- Porque siempre me besas y luego me dejas ahí de pie como una tonta

- Para evitar caer en la tentación de hacerte el amor, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es controlarme contigo a mi lado

- Y si yo no quiero que te controles – le responde mientras se pierde en los ojos azul acero de él

- No quiero confundirte más de lo que ya lo estás… no hay nada más que desee que estar contigo pero debe de ser mutuo, si voy a arriesgar mi corazón debo de estar seguro que tu…

No puede continuar pues ella ha echado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besa con pasión, el abrigo ha caído al suelo pero ella no siente frio. Él la toma fuertemente sosteniéndola de la cintura, Lisa se da cuenta que ahí es donde pertenece, así que permanecen de pie bajo la nieve besándose suavemente aun cuando ambos desean arrancarse la ropa mutuamente y terminar haciendo el amor

Rick por su parte ha llegado a su destino, el equipo de la estrella no pone objeción a que el joven capitán suba y se acerque a la cantante, quien esta tan absorta en su canción favorita que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, solamente canta con toda la pasión que es capaz con los ojos cerrados absorta en lo que desea decirle al amor de su vida, a su amado esposo.

_** Mou hitoribotchi ja nai anata ga iru kara..._

Yo también te amo – la joven voltea sorprendida, por primera vez olvida el protocolo de estar sobre el escenario, se pierde en los ojos azules del dueño de la voz, hecha sus brazos al cuello y lo besa, ni siquiera los aplausos y vivas la distraen

- Lo siento tanto

- Crees que me importa Rick, estas aquí conmigo eso es todo lo que necesito saber – un joven de cabello largo oscuro aclarando su garganta los saca que de su nube

- Que dicen si continuo el espectáculo desde aquí

- Que por eso te amo primo

Caminan tomados de la mano rumbo a la mesa donde la pandilla del SDF1 los espera, antes de sentarse se vuelven a besar con fuerza para confirmar que no están soñando que aún después de todo continúan destinados a estar juntos.

- Odiamos interrumpir a tan hermosa pareja pero nos gustaría llegar a nuestra mesa – la pareja observa de reojo al dueño de la voz que con tono burlón los interrumpía

- Yo podía esperar pero muero por darles un abrazo a ambos – complemente la joven de cabello pelirrojo con un brillo especial en sus ojos

La joven pareja se separan a regañadientes pero al mismo tiempo feliz de ver a la hermosa pareja tomamos fuertemente de la mano, por alguna razón esa imagen que pensó le causaría dolor le devuelve la tranquilidad, si amaba a su amiga de una forma especial pero ambos habían encontrado el verdadero amor en otras personas, dos de las personas más importantes que había tenido la suerte de conocer.

- Oigan nos van a acompañar o continuarán con su fiesta privada – Brom tiene la misma particularidad de Miriya, cero tacto

- Si… ya tendrán tiempo para continuar besándose y tal vez haciendo bebes – tanto Minmei como Lisa se sonrojan con el comentario de su amiga de cabello verde, ellos solamente sonríen

- Creo que la mayoría se impone Hunter

- Así es Stavros… no queda otra más que ir con la corriente – "creo que como siempre Max tiene razón podemos ser amigos"

Ambas parejas toman asiento, el estar ahí con sus respectivas parejas hace que todo tenga sentido. Aunque el amor que Lisa y Rick sienten el uno por el otro es real, ambos saben que perdieron la oportunidad – "No estaba destinado a ser" – la fórmula de Lisa resultaba cierta.

- Bueno antes que otra cosa suceda quiero hacer un brindis – Claudia se levanta con una copa de vino tinto– hace un año nuestras vidas eran totalmente diferentes, rodeados de caos viviendo al día… temerosos de que lo nos deparaba el futuro, indecisos si tendríamos uno, ahora todos tenemos un camino frente a nosotros, una hoja en blanco para escribir nuestra historia, así que brindo por ello… brindo por nosotros por nuestro futuro

- Brindo por ti amiga – Lisa se ha levantado también – por estar ahí siempre y ser un faro de paz para todos nosotros en nuestras guerras personales y globales – voltea y extiende su mano a Mikael que la toma mientras se pone en pie – y también brindo por ti, que me devolviste a la vida, en verdad eres la mejor exportación de Rusia

- Supongo que sigo, brindo por la maravillosa mujer a mi lado, por mi reina de hielo, además brindo por ustedes gracias por dejarme formar parte de su hermosa familia… prometo hacerla muy feliz.

- Mas te vale, porque si no prometo molerte a palos – Miriya tan franca como siempre arranca una buena carcajada de los presentes – brindo por la familia, por mi maravilloso esposo y mis hijos, por los mejores amigos que una guerrera podría desear

- Y yo por haber tenido la suerte de aunque nacimos con un universo entre nosotros, nos encontramos y nos complementamos… brindo por mis amigos y por mi hermano, después de Miriya y mis hijos son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

- Brindo por ustedes que me ayudaron a mantener a este cabeza hueco vivo… brindo por Lisa por ayudarlo a madurar, brindo por ti Rick por no dejarme de amar, por darle alma a mi voz

- Brindo por el canario – Lisa, Miriya y Claudia sonríen apenadas – por regresar a mí, brindo por todos ustedes y por aquellos que ya no están con nosotros…

- Por Roy – Claudia completa, tomando a Damir de la mano y dirigiéndole una sonrisa que despierta las esperanzas del atractivo árabe

- Por Ben – Miriya y Max

- Svetlana

- Gloval

- Vamos chicos, creo que ya nos estamos poniendo muy sentimentales y esto es una fiesta – Damir los saca de la nostalgia en que se había sumido el grupo – así que es mejor que demuestren que son buenos en algo más que la milicia

Todos se dirigen a la pista de baile, desde el escenario Kyle ha seguido la escena con atención, así que en ese momento cambia el ritmo de la música en algo más alegre… la vida sigue su curso y que mejor manera que celebrarla que con una buena canción.

"El destino rara vez es lo que esperamos, nosotros podemos tener mil y un ideas de lo que nuestro futuro será, pero a veces lo que el destino nos depara es mucho mejor" - piensa Lisa mientras recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Mikael.

* * *

><p>Y así con las sabias palabras de Puck, la mano derecha de Oberon, me despido… gracias a todos por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que los ajos y cebollas por no haber dejado que el H2 terminará juntos no sean muy fuertes.<p>

_Si esta ilusión ha ofendido,  
><em>_pensad, para corregirlo,  
><em>_que dormíais mientras salían  
><em>_todas estas fantasías.  
><em>_Y a este pobre y vano empeño,  
><em>_que no ha dado más que un sueño,  
><em>_no le pongáis objeción,  
><em>_que así lo haremos mejor._


End file.
